The swordsman and the mindwalker
by AC32993
Summary: While on a mission Ino Yamanaka finds an unconscious boy in the woods, little dose she know this boy had just escaped the cluches of Orochimaru. OCXIno rated M for language violence, and possibly sex if this is also my first stoy read if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The sound of water drops hitting the floor echoed through the halls of an underground base. A tall pale man with pitch black hair and eyes like a snake's sat in a bed waiting for his assistant to enter with his medication. There was a knock. "Enter." The pale man spoke.

The door opened to show a young man with grey hair in a pony tail and wearing large round glasses entered. In his hands was a tray with medicine herbs and tools for mixing them together.

"Kabuto its' nearly time." the pale man said with a smirk.

"Yes lord Orochimaru. Soon Sasuke be yours." The man known as Kabuto said as he started creating the medication.

"And the subject how goes he?" the one named Orochimaru asked.

"Well about that." The man started but was interrupted by a scream of agony and pain. "He's still going my lord. We've had 29 so far and he's our 30th and the strongest of any test subject we've ever had I'm truly surprised that he's survived this long normally anyone under this kind of pain would have broken or died but we've been doing every test on him and he's still going." The screams grew louder and the sound of stuff breaking was heard.

"It seems our little lab rat is putting up a fight." The pale man said.

"Yes. Dr. Zan very pleased with how the subject is progressing."

Suddenly there came a loud explosion that shook the room. Voices were being shouted, and the sound of an alarm was being sounded. A tall thin man with blond hair comb back came rushing in blood on his face and a large gash across his cheek. He was breathing hard "The… the test subject has… has broke free he's going… he's going on a rampage his broke free of the sealing tag's we've placed on him and mashed through three walls our sensor ninja are tracking his movements but…. But he's been hard to track…. They can't get a good lock on his charka."

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru the snake man's face didn't change "Dr. Zan I want him taken alive do not harm him in any way. Stun him or put him in an illusion if you have to. Do not let him escape he's our greatest weapon and I do not want to lose it."

"Yes my lord." Dr. Zan said.

"Kabuto see to it that the subject is captured alive." Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Kabuto rushed out with the Dr. Zan 'This is bad if he escapes.' Another explosion was heard and the sound of a wall being smashed was heard, and the sound of a roar was heard. A roar that sent shivers down the sound ninja's spin. His increased his speed to try and caught up with him. He ran into the test room to find it littered with dead bodies, and a large hole in the wall. He quickly ran through it and found another wall destroyed, then another and continued to follow the destruction that was left by the subject. Finally he reached the last hole which lead to a large room. Were a group of sound ninja were trying to restrain what was the test subject.

Quickly Kabuto did the seals for the feather illusion jutsu and casted it upon the test subject. He waited for it to affect the subject but it didn't have any effect on him. His' eyes widened "Why didn't it work?"

"He's immune to them. Any genjutsu cast on him won't work, we need to use force to bring him down before." The Dr. said.

Kabuto rushed forward to tired and stop it but was stopped in his tracks by a demonic roar. He stopped in his tracks frozen to where he stood. His dark eyes met with eerie yellow. He watched as the subject squatted and then with tremendous leg power. He jumped and smashed right through the ceiling leaving a large whole for the starry night sky to enter. 'Damn we've lost our greatest weapon in destroying Konoha. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't like this.'

0-0-0-0

Far in the woods a group of ninja sat around a camp fire it was a beautiful night. The moon shined in the sky with the stars twinkling around it, the water moving gently in the stream and the fish swimming through. The four consisted three teenagers a large brown haired one who was snacking on a bag of chips sitting beside's him was a young beautiful blonde with eyes like the sky on a cloudless day a board look on her face. "Choji do you ever stop eating?" she asked the same question again and again. It was the only thing to ask since he sometimes forgot and it was the easiest way to start a conversation.

"Nope I love food and there's no way I'm leaving it unless it's a really important mission Ino." The boy called Choji answered a smile on his face and offering a chip to his teammate. Choji Akamichi was a good friend and teammate to Ino Yamanaka his family was on good terms with the Yamanaka's and the Nara's from there other teammate who wasn't with them on this mission the clan was known for its strength and power which was why they were a vitally asset in Konoha

"Well I know its part of our teamwork but you could tire and well uh well lose a little weight." The blonde named Ino said being carefully not to say the taboo work in front of her teammate. Ino Yamanaka if you're looking for a blue eyes blonde then you've got one that is if she's only a civilian she was the top student in the Ninja academy at Konoha she had been asked by many guys to go on a date with them all of which were turned down but she didn't if she was younger she'd have said yes but now that she was older and had matured and after an incident. She said she was busy and didn't have time for a boy friend ninja or not she didn't want one, yet. She had also known Choji Akamichi and his best friend/ teammate Shikamaru Nara from her childhood since both their parents were part of the traditional Ino-shika-cho squad. The Yamanaka's ran a flower shop which had thousand of different flowers but what was special about them was that they had the power to use mind techniques allowing them to enter or control anyone's mind.

Then out of the tent came a slightly older teen with long brown hair wearing traditional a white shirt with loose sleeves with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist his eyes were solid white and a calm expression on his face. Neji Hygua: clan member of the branch family of the Hyuga clan and genius of his year his sensei had him and his team skip the Chunin exams for a year to be prepared for the next one during his child hold he had know his cousin Hinata as a weak failed and saying that destiny would always be the outcome for everything this all had happened after his father the twin brother of Hiashi died and took his brothers place in an horrible incident that happen a long time ago, Neji had become cold and sever but had changed when a young genin with blond hair and blue eyes beat him the chunin exams: Naruto Uzumaki jailor of the Nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha 16 years ago and being revealed about the true intention of why his father die he had a change of heart and saw that destiny wasn't everything. The Hyuga clan was a powerful clan with eye power's called the Byakugan it was a powerful kekkei genkai which allowed the Hyuga's to have x-ray vision nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, while the Byakugan naturally has only a 50 meter field of vision, Neji is able to increase its range several times to at least 800 meters. And in only two years he became a Jonin and was much smarter and was right now leading Ino and Choji on a mission which was high C rank. Mission: find and eliminate a group of rouge ninja causing chaos in the vicinity. Word had reached Konoha that a local town was being terrorized by a group of rouge ninja which were all very powerful. So far they hadn't found any one yet they spot with the towns people they said they usually enter from the south of the forest. It was the best bet form them they had looked and found no sign of the rouge ninja at all. "We've searched everywhere and no sign of them at all." He said joining Ino and Choji by the fire.

"Maybe these rouge ninja aren't hear maybe they already leaf?" Choji asked continuing to stuff his face with chips.

"If that's the cast then why was it that when we arrived we found the village attacked and many people wounded or killed, besides by Bykaugan found a large trail of Chakra leading into the forest south out of the village, but what is surprising is that it disappears into the sky. That makes no sense?"

"Maybe they teleported to a different area, they probably knew we were following them?" Ino asked.

"No. We were way far behind they wouldn't be able to detect us with a sensor if they had one." Neji said.

"Maybe they could fly?" Choji asked

"Or maybe they were attack." Ino said sending a look at Choji.

Suddenly there was a scream of pain and agony that came from out of no wear the three jumped up getting ready.

"Or maybe it was that sound." Neji concluded.

"No that was pain and agony not the sound of death." Ino answered. "It sounded like it came south half a mile from our camp." Her head looking in the direction of wear she heard the sound. "I'll search the sky."

Neji closed his eyes and calmed himself "BYAKUGAN!" he shot open his eyes his pupils became more distinct, and his veins near his temples bulged. That was how the Byakugan looked when activated for every Hyuga.

Ino scanned trees and quickly spotted an owl on a branch, quickly she placed her hands the heart shaped hand seal and placed herself behind a tree "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu." her body went limp and slumped to the floor.

"Ino are you in?" Choji called to the owl while picking up her body.

The owl gave a hoot to say yes and flapped its wings and took off toward the scream that was heard.

Neji searched and found nothing "Choji I'm going to follow Ino can you handle things hear?"

"Yeah you go help her if anything happens I'll send flair." The large Akamichi said placing Ino's body in the tent.

Neji took off following the owl he caught up to it and the owl gave a hoot Neji smirked it "Good to see you too Ino." He joked one's again the owl hooted but a little angry it flexed its talons saying to not joke around. "Find I won't joke." He continued to look the Ino in the owl flew lower. Suddenly Neji heard three loud hoots he found the owl and landed next to it he looked at it and the owl nudged its head to a bush. Neji looked behind the bush. His eyes widened at what he found.

0-0-0-0

Choji waited and watched for movement, just then he heard noise. He spun to hear movement in the tent. Ino returned. When she came out she had a sad look, which worried the Akamichi "What's wrong?"

"You'll know when Neji returns." She said.

No sooner had she said that Neji arrived carrying something on his shoulder.

"Be gentle now." Ino said calmly helping him placed a pile of rages on the floor. The fire cast light on what it was.

Choji was shocked to the core and was closer to throwing up. The thing Neji arrived with was not a pile of rages, but a battered, tired and bloody teenage. The boy had fair skin, long straight white hair reaching just above his waist, and his bangs framing his checks and hung just above his closed eyes. Large wounds were spotted all around his body and he was losing lots of blood.

Ino quickly began doing medical jutsu to heal the more sever wounds. After her sensei's death she promised she'd get stronger and beat Sakura in ninjutsu and love so far she was catching up to her friend in jutsu, but love. That was another story. She concentrated on the wound she was healing and was preparing to poured some chakra into the wound when, suddenly she noticed two of his smaller wounds were healing by themselves. What in the world was that? Did this boy have regeneration powers? But that was impossible? Unless he was a Jinchuriki then he'd probably have regeneration, but the only jinchuriki she's ever seen was Naruto Uzumaki and the times she has seen him win a fight she's seen some of his wounds being healed without the need for medical jutsu, but that was because of the Kyubi no Yoko. But this was totally different she'd never seen a regular person with regeneration powers. She needed to tell the Hokage about this immediately.

"Impossible." Neji said starring at the wound's that where healing themselfs.

"You saw it too." Ino said getting Choji's attention. "He has high speed regeneration." She answered for Choji.

"Are you serious?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, we need to tell Lady Tsunade about this right away, once we get back to Konoha." Neji said. "We need to find those ninja and stop them."

"I don't think that's more important than this boy. I'll try and get a message to Konoha using my mind transfer. Hopefully I can make it to Konoha before we find thoughts ninja." Ino said writing a letter then tying a robe around it. She spotted a bird and quickly entered its mind. She flew to Neji who tied the message around the left leg. One's finished she took off and began flying as fast she could.

0-0-0-0

Tsunade. The third of the legendary Sannin and the current Hokage was having one hell of a day, she had a mountain of paperwork to do, and she was being annoyed by Naruto to give him a mission saying he was board and wanted a really cool mission. It was driving her bonkers she was close to beating the live daylight out of him. She sprang to her feet grabbed the blond by the collar of his jacket and sent a death glare right at his face "Listen hear you annoying brat." Her voice was low and held an angry tone in it "I'm getting tired of you complaining about a mission every five minutes if you want a mission." Suddenly she spot and looked at the paperwork a cheeky smile came to her lips a smile which Naruto didn't like "Alright I'll give u a mission." She paused and saw the look of excitement in Naruto's eyes. Oh was he going to get a surprised form this "Then you can do all my paperwork until I return from the hot springs." The look on Naruto's face made her chuckle "Don't be like that." She said sweetly "Think of it as an early Hokage mission. After all the Hokage's duty is sit in the office all day and sign papers."

"But that's what you and old man Hokage always did." Naruto winded.

"So did your idol the 4th Hokage sat in this same office signing papers all day just image yourself being the next Hokage and signing papers." The busty blond said.

This completely changed Naruto's attitude. His sapphire blue eyes lit up with stars "Alright! Do you worry about a think grandma Tsunade I'll get all your paperwork done and I'll even do it in half the time you'd take."

"I know you will." She said. Jackpot he fell right into her trap she'd get to spend the rest of the day off, while Naruto would do her paperwork. "I'll be back around 6 make sure you get everything done. Oh and if anyone asked where I am tell them I'm taking a break from duty and will return at 6. Enjoy your mission." And she closed the door leaving Naruto to deal with a mountain of paperwork.

Naruto starred at the paper "This will be too easy." He did the cross hand seal "Shadow clone Jutsu." He said and 13 copies of himself appeared. "Alright the fast we get this done the fast we can get out of here." He ordered his clones to each do a task while the really him worked on the papers. 6:00 came around and all the paperwork was done but not just the paperwork but he even decided to clean and rearrange stuff. He looked over the room and smiled at the work he finished. He heard the sound of a door opening he looked to see Tsunade walking it a surprised look on her face. "Like it I decided to do more than just paperwork I decided to clean the entire office."

Tsunade was surprised she didn't think Naruto would go this far into doing her stuff, but at least he saved her the trouble of doing it herself. A smiled appeared on her lips "Well done future Hokage maybe I'll let you start doing my work from now on." Tsunade joked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head a fox like smile on his face. "Thanks maybe you should let me be Hokage now."

The two laughed at the joke that is until something stated pecking on the window. They looked to see a bird with a letter tied around its leg.

"What's a bird doing here with a message?" Tsunade question while opening the window and letting the bird in. she took the letter and read it. "Mmm this is interesting?"

"What is?" The blonde demon container asked.

"It appears Neji's team has found a boy, there going to bring him back with them to the village." Tsunade informed.

Suddenly the bird grabbed a pen with its peck and started writing in squiggly letters. The message said "Its Ino, delivered the message by using this birds body."

Tsunade was impressed with her student she had used this bird to get the message to them. She watched the bird fly out the window and into the orange sky of the setting sun.

0-0-0-0

Ino had awoken and found her was back in her body she was surprised at how little Chakra it too for her jutsu but she was training to get stronger and her use of the mind transfer had increased drastically she only needed the target to be still for a second and she could take control of their mind. She found her was in the tent and the boy was right next to her. She felt so bad for this teen whatever he went through must have been though. She sat up and was about to leave when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked and saw the boy was awake. He was breathing heavily and his eyes where bloodshot and filled with shock. He looked at her, his sapphire blue eyes staring into her sky blue.

"Who are you?" He asked in a whisper.

"It's ok. You're safe now. My name is Ino Yamanaka." Ino replied in a soft voice while creasing his left cheek before watching him fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Sunlight peeked through the tree gaps in the forest into the face of Neji he stirred and awoke to find himself on a tree branch. 'I must have fallen asleep while on guard watch. Hopefully no one entered our camp.' He stretched and jumped off the branch he was sitting on and landed a few meters from Choji who jumped in surprise and dropping his can of corn.

"Geez, Neji, you scared me, I thought you were the enemy."

"Sorry." The Hyuga replied

They both heard a yawn and looked to see Ino stepping out of the tent a tired look on her face.

"Hey Ino you alright?" her teammate asked.

"Didn't sleep all night I had to kept an ear out of anyone was approaching." The blonde answered. "But I got the message to Lady Tsunade without any trouble."

"That's good to hear."

"I feel so sorry for him." The blonde said before taking a bite into a piece of bread. "Because he awoke right after I returned to by body. His face showed confusion, shock, and worry. I think he was separated from someone and fell unconscious after a battle."

"Will have to ask him when he wakes up again." Neji said "But right now we need to find those ninja and take then down. I'll continue searching if I spot then I'll inform you." With those words Neji took off in search of the rouge ninja.

0-0-0-0

The sound of glass shattering and a table hitting the floor was heard.

"YOU LOST HIM!" Orochimaru shouted at one of his sound ninja.

"My lord we tried tracking him but he was too fast he outran us and we couldn't get a lock on his chakra signature he's long gone my lord." The sound ninja said shakily

"I don't want excuse's I want to know where the subject has gone! Kept looking and don't come back till you have him!" the Sanin shouted his range was building by each second. Everything he had worked on this single boy was gone his greatest weapon to destroy the Konoha with was gone. He was escaped his scientist had placed millions of seals on him and a chakra sucking barrier. Yet all of it was destroy by it. He was furious and yet he was pleased at the same time, he may have lost his test subject, but he now found out that he was the perfect being who could control the power that was hidden inside of him. An evil chuckle escaped his mouth. 'I may have lost my test subject but I still have Sasuke and soon his body and eyes will be mine.' Yes soon he will have Sasuke.

0-0-0-0

Neji had been searching the wood for the rouge ninja they were sent to eliminate, but so far he hadn't found anything yet. He been searching for two hours now and there wasn't any sign of chakra or people. He gave a long sigh 'looks like they left.' Suddenly he spotted a body he rushed toward it and found that it was one of the Iwa ninja they were looking for. Dry blood was everywhere whatever happened here must have been intense. The Iwa ninja's body was shredded to pieces. Then the Hyuga spotted a second body then a third then realized that theses where the rouge ninja they where suppose to look for. 'It appears someone took them out before we did? I should tell the others about this.' He turned and retreated back to the camp.

0-0-0-0

Ino watched the teen looking at his sleeping form wondering when he would wake. It had been 6 hours after he first awoke and she was starting to get worried if he would awaken again.

"He hasn't woken yet?"

She turned to see Choji entering the tent. She shook her head "No it's been 6 hours since he last awoken. I'm beginning to worry if he'll even wake up."

Choji placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't worry he'll be alright once we get back to the village we can see if the Hokage can help him."

Just then Neji arrived "Alright lets back up were heading back for Konoha."

This confused Ino "Why are we leaving? I thought we weren't until we find those bandits."

"I found then. But they were dead it looks like someone beat us to them." The Hyuga answered.

"Are you serious?" Choji asked.

"It's true I saw their bodies and I also found out they were from Iwa."

"Why would Iwa ninja be all the way out here?" Ino questioned.

"They were rouge ninja so they probably where on the run and decided to hideout in the land of fire. Anyway the faster we pack the faster we can get to Konoha." Neji informed as he started rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Wait what about." Ino protested but was cut off by Choji.

"I'll carry him don't worry.

10 minutes later they finished backing up and headed back to Konoha.

0-0-0-0

Quietness that was she was enjoying right now she listen to the birds sing, and the wind blow through the trees. Yes that's what Sakura Haruno needed and she got it. There was no one to bother here and she was given 4 weeks off of doing missions. She was enjoying the moment and there was nothing that could bother right. That is until a voice a called to her. Her brows connected in anger. Naruto had found her but something was different about him calling her. She just needed to calm herself and see what he wanted. She sat up and looked in the direction of his voice. He was looked tired form running.

"Sakura there you are I've been looking all over for you."

"What do want Naruto?" she asked in annoying tone.

"I just found out that Ino returned with a boy she said he had high speed regeneration."

Sakura jumped to her feet, a shocked look on her face. "Are you serious, who told you this?" she asked.

"Neji informed me, he also asked me to find you, now come on." Naruto answered and took off with his teammate following behind.

0-0-0-0

Tsunade looked at the boy he had long white hair reaching just above his waist and his bangs were framed his cheeks and hung just above his eyes. She could see wounds that had just healed. Probably from her student healing them. "I'm glad that you were able to heal all his wounds it must have take a lot of chakra out of you." Said to her blonde student.

"Uh Lady Tsunade I didn't heal all his wounds, in fact I was only able to heal one, the rest were healing themselves." Ino replied.

This was impossible, totally impossible. No one had that kind of power to regenerate wounds, only the Kyubi could do that and he was inside Naruto. So basically Naruto was the only one who had regeneration powers. But apparently this boy had them too. She looked over his body no tattoos or seal marks on him. She needed to found out how he got this power. She turned to her student "I want you to get your dad and head to the interrogation room at once. Tell him that's it had nothing to do with interrogation but investigating a person's mind."

"Yes mama." She bowed and hurried to get her father. Leaving Neji and Choji in the room.

"You sure you found their bodies?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Mama they were all dead." Neji answered.

This was getting serious s boy is suddenly found and the rouge ninja are murdered. Something strange was going on and this boy maybe the only one with the answers. She heard the doors open she turned to see Sakura and Naruto enter.

"Lady Tsunade is it true Ino found a boy?" Sakura asked.

The blonde Hokage stepped aside to show then the boy. "He's been out for 7 hour now and hasn't woken up."

Sakura gasped "That long, he should be dead from not eating?"

"He should, but he's still breathing. I sent Ino to get her father to see if he can find out what secrets are locked away inside his mind and seeing that you 4 know you'll have to come with me to the interrogation room. Choji, Neji carried, gently."

0-0-0-0

The Konohagakure Intelligence Division was a place where you don't want to end up it if you're a criminal. It's said that your worst nightmares live there. But in actuality it's were the best damn interrogators work at which are known as the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. When Konoha needed information, they were called in to find out as many secrets as they could. A group of them were talking to each other

"I heard were going to get a new victim." One said.

"Yep I hope it's an easy one to break I need a vacation." Another said.

Just then the doors opened to show the Ino Yamanaka and her father Inoichi Yamanaka entering the building.

"Alright listen were going to get a new victim but we need to be extra careful with this one." Inoichi ordered.

This was confusing to then until there question was answered when Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Choji entered with Ibiki Morino head of the division.

"So who's it going to be?" a member asked.

"This boy." Ibiki answered. Pointing to a teenager being carried by Neji and Choji.

This was a big surprise there next victim would be this boy?

"Were not going to torture him so listen up." Tsuande called in a calm voice "Two days ago Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi found this boy while doing a mission we've brought him here so you can try and wake him up. If he wake up asked him as many question as you can but be careful, he's been out for 7 hours and was found when loosing lots of blood."

"I don't want this boy to be hurt at all do you understand!" Ibiki ordered.

"Yes sir."

Ibiki turned to Inoichi "Your time to shin Inoichi."

"Good luck dad." His daughter called to him. Inoichi Yamanaka; head the of the Yamanaka clan, father of Ino Yamanaka, and former teammates of the original Ino-Shika-Cho team. He was still a ninja but was retired to missions now he was worked with as second command torture and intelligence division leader. When his daughter burst into house he had spilled his drink on his clothing. He was furious but it subsided when he found that it was his daughter with a serious expression. He was confused about her expression until he was told to head to the intelligence division. On the way he was informed about his daughter's mission how she and Neji found the boy and how the boy had healing powers. This was serious business he needed to do. He waited till the boy was restrained by seal's he placed his hand on the boys forehead and focused chakra into his head he was just about to entire his mind when something stopped him something terrible something with the smell of death on it. He stumbled back breathing hard. 'What the hell was that thing?' he wondered.

"Dad!" Ino shouted with worry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm find love but somehow he rejected me it was as if something was inside of him something that had the smell of death." Inoichi informed.

This caused the room to go quiet was there something living inside of this boy did he have some powerful demon sealed away in him too? They needed to find out.

"Can you wake him up?" Tsunade asked.

Inoichi straightened himself "I think so?" he walked to the boy and once more placed his hand on his head and pumped chakra into the boy's mind. He stepped back and waited.

"Nothing happened." Naruto said.

"Don't jump to conclusions boy." Inoichi said.

Suddenly the sound of a gasp and heavy breathing was heard.

Everyone looked and saw the boy was waking up Inoichi glanced at Tsuande who gave him the ok. He cleared his throat and spoke "Wake up. Wake up."

"Where am I? What's going on?" the boy's asked looking around.

"You need to answer some questions for us, do you understand." Inoichi asked.

"Who the hell are you all?" the boy asked with a scarred tone.

"Relax, were friends. You're in Konohagakure your safe here. My name is Inoichi Yamanaka." The elder Yamanaka said.

The boy blinked a couple of times and took in his surroundings. He saw a large group of people a few were wearing grey uniforms with black coats he noticed a beautiful blonde women with light brown eyes and large breast and 5 teenagers. Suddenly he spotted someone; he pointed a finger at her "You're that girl?"

Ino stepped forward "Yes I'm Ino Yamanaka this is my father Inoichi Yamanaka do you know where you are?"

"I'm in Konoha that's what your father told me right?" the boy asked.

"Yes so do you have a name?" she asked gently.

The boy closed his eyes looking as if he was trying to remember something. Whatever it was he was having a hard time. Suddenly he gasped and grabbed his head screaming in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he voice echoed in the large room. He let go of his head breathing hard he had flash images. Memory flashes were quick glimpse of random memories flashing through the person head and choice a random memory to show, and the boy was having one right now, the memory was showing a very beautiful women with long white waist length hair and was holding a laughing baby as she spun around in a field of flowers.

_"You're my sweet little angel Tsukimaru Tensho." _She had a voice that matched her beauty.

He opened his eyes and looked at Ino for some reason she looked so much like the women who was clearly his mother but with blonde hair instead of white. But the good news was he now remembered his name. "I know what my name is. It's Tensho. Tsukimaru Tensho."

This caught Tsunade's attention 'Tensho? There's no way he could be related to them?'

He tried to get up but felt his legs where numb from not walking. He felt Ino catch and support him. A little blush came to his face 'Her skin is so soft.'

"What happened are you ok?" Ino asked.

"I think I had a memoire of my past its strange up it helped me know who I am." The white haired teen said. He eyes spotted the blonde women. "So who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tsunade one of the Saninn and the current Hokage of Konoha. What happened to you are you alright."

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok just had a memoire flash and I don't think that's the last of them."

"I see. Listen if anyone more of these memories happen again. Please tell me right away. Hopefully these memory flashes will help figure out more about you and where you came from. In the mean time I'll see if I can find you a house to live in if not then I'll order one built for you." Tsuande informed.

Tsukimaru gave a half bow due to his legs sill being numb. He didn't know what the future had in store for him but it now gave him a place to call home. "Thank you, Lady Hokage."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

News about Tsukimaru living in the village speared quickly and many people were curious about who he was. Two days had pasted since he arrived and on those days all he go was a house. His home was perfect a one store house that was created by Yamato for him to live in. The house had a main room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms: the main room and guest room across from it, and a midsized kitchen and a training room.

Right now Tsukimaru was walking the streets finishing his to do list. The list was with four steps.

Step 1: Buy clothes. The first day in Konoha he ran into Ino, he asked her wear he could get a good price for clothing. From hearing that Ino grabbed his hand and took him on a shopping spree. After that day he had been worn out from trying on different clothes and had gotten a huge chuck of money taken out of his wallet.

Step 2: Buy furnisher for house. The second day he looked for house supplies and luckily he ran into Naruto Uzumaki. Thankfully he helped Tsukimaru carry his stuff back to his house with his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Step too was cleared.

Step 3: Buy food. After buying the last of his furnisher and arranging it the way he wanted it he decided to go buy his food. He went to the store and stocked up on tones of food and drinks, like eggs, milk, lettuces, and other different foods he likes.

Step 4: Stock up on weapons. He could now finally focus on getting his last item in his to do list done; buying weapons. So far no luck, he had looked everywhere for a weapon store and couldn't find one with a good price. Every weapon store he found had an expensive price that was way out of his reach and some weapons weren't even cleaned. He needed to find a shop with a good price and with weapons that were just created. Suddenly his eyes spotted a store.

There was a store with a sign out front with the words "Got Steel?" on it.

He chuckled at that remembering the commercial that said "Got milk?" he saw on TV one. It wouldn't hurt to take a peak and see what weapons they sold. He shrugged and walking inside, if he was dead and in heaven then this would be it. Weapons, million's of them were stacked on shelves and racks, from giant kunai, to the famous Fuma clan shuriken there were millions of weapons to choose form. He spotted a giant Axe with the kanji or death on it. He liked weapons but not axes. Sure they were cool and powerful but a pain in the ass to carry. He spotted a Tanto with black wrapping around the handle and a bronze curricular hand guard. He loved bladed weapons but Tanto's were just too short for him. He needed something with a longer length like a sword. But that didn't mean he could check it out. He gently removed it from the rank it was on and unsheathed it. He loved the sound of a blade being drawing it was music to his ears. He examined the blade carefully, it was beautiful. A 30 cm single edged blade that looked as if it was just forged. He gently ran a finger across the blade. It was very sharp and could easily cut a person's limb off with a powerful swing. He whistled form feeling the edge.

"It looks like you're a fan of weapons am I right?" a female voice asked.

Tsukimaru turned to see a teenage girl with brown hair in two buns on her head. She had a kind smile on her beautiful face. His sapphire blue locked with her brown. "Yep I love them but I'm looking for something with a bit more range like a sword. You must be the owner of this story?"

"Not exactly. My father is the owner of this story. I run the front desk if anyone needs help." The brunet said.

"I see, so your family run's this weapons shop." Tsukimaru said placing the Tanto back on the rank. "The name is Tsukimaru Tensho."

"Wait did you say your name of Tsukimaru?"

"Yeah why?"

"So you're the boy that Neji told me about. I'm Ten Ten Neji's teammate." The brunet known as Ten Ten said.

"Really? I never knew I'd be this big of news to Konoha." Tsukimaru joked. "Anyway I'm looking for maybe about two or three weapons. But I'm low on cash I don't wanted to step it all on weapons."

"Don't worry about it. Tell you what the first thing you buy will be for free."

"Really, thank you. Can you give me a tour and show me the different weapons you have?" the white haired boy asked.

A cheerful smile appeared on the burnets face "Sure follow me." She said exiting the counter and leading him up stairs.

0-0-0-0

Tsunade sat at her office looking over some papers she was looking for a team to test Tsukimaru's on how skill's as a ninja were. Team 10 maybe they had the best teamwork but right now they were on a mission. The only team that was leave was team 7. She gave a sigh hopefully they wouldn't go all out.

Just then the door opened to show Sakura. "You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes I did Sakura. Tomorrow your team will spar with Tsukimaru to test his skills as a ninja. It seems that he dose belongs to the Tensho clan. At first I thought he wasn't I remembered about the clan. I fear you'll have a tough opponent."

"Tensho clan? Never heard of them?" Sakura asked.

"I thought as much. There a clan that said there skills with a blade are more deadly than the seven swordsmen of the Mist put together. They were allied with us during the second and third ninja war. But after the war's they seemed to have decided to stay out of the conflict right now since the Akastuki haven't threatened Konoha yet."

"Wait why didn't they help us during Orochimaru's invasion?" the pink haired medic asked.

"Well the battle happened so fast they didn't get word of what happened. They sent some of their forces over to help with the rebuilding."

"Now that you mention it, I did see more jonin carrying swords but I never though they'd be willing to wearing our forehead protectors?"

"That's because they don't have a symbol to identify themselves they've been staying out of the conflict that happened like the Kyubi attack and the invasion of those rouge ninja that happened two months ago."

"So is this Tensho clan really that skilled?" the pinket asked.

"They are I've seen their leader in action he was able to cut down an army of 10,000 Kumo Ninja, and received only a scar. If Tsukimaru is skilled enough then he could probably take the entire Konoha 11 on by himself." Tsunade answered.

Sakura felt a shiver go down her spin. Tsukimaru could fight the Konoha 11 by himself. She needed to be on guard when sparing with him. But pushed it out of her thoughts "Shall I go find him?" she asked.

"At 12:00 go look for him and tell him to go to the arena immediately." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Mama."

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru continued staring at the weapon. He had never seen such beauty in crafting weapons. These's were the real deal these were weapons for war not art. He walked through the room looking at all the different crafted weapons he spotted a Scimitar with the writing "With victory, comes honor." He spotted a spear with a red horse tail at the end of it. "These are beautiful I've never seen such craftsmanship before." He said running a figure across the spears blade. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes caught something's and they were breathtaking. Ranking in a row were thousands of well crafted Katana's with colorful wrappings form yellow, pink, white, and other different color wrappings. Then his eyes caught one, he walked over to it and looked at it. The handle was a foot long colored white with black wrappings the guard was colored bronze and curricular shaped, and the sheath was solid black with a japans devil face carved on the right side at the midpoint. He carefully removed it from the shelf it was on and unsheathed the weapon noticing that the handle was curved as well as the blade. The blade was dull but put enough power in the strike then it could cut a human in half with one strike. He gave it a test swing and it held strong. He smiled and sheathed the blade, turning to Ten Ten. "How much for this sword?" he asked.

"10,000 dollar's." the burnet answered.

Tsukimaru's face went pale. 10,000 dollar's! He'd be near broke if he bout this, was he going to waste half his money on some stupid sword? He whipped out his wallet and slapped 10,000 dollars into the weapon mistress's hand.

Ten Ten smiled "Wow you really want this sword if you're giving up half our money."

"Well this is the only weapon I'm buying and I can always get money from doing missions. Why is this so expensive anyway?" the boy asked.

"This sword was created by the Tensho clan." the burnet said.

Tsukimaru's raised a brow. "The Tensho Clan?"

"Yep, the Tensho clan is said to have the hardest metal in all the nations. It's so hard that it can even withstand some of the strongest jutsu's or so I've heard. Anyway after they found out about this they started creating sword this became the "Tensho clan sword" as their called. I heard these swords are only found in the Tensho clan village but they send some to Konoha.

"What for?" the snow white haired boy asked.

"Don't know probably as gifts for the treaty they have with us."

"Oh jeez. I hope this isn't for art." he said.

The weapon's mistress chuckled "Nope. These weapons are used for fighting because the blade is always sharp for some reason."

Tsukimaru sighed "Interesting I'm looking forward to using it in battle some day, again thank you for the sword Ten ten I will honor your family with this blade." He left the shop leaving a very happy Ten ten. While walking the streets he spotted Sakura who saw him and gave him a wave. "Lady Haruno what can I do for you?" he asked while bowing.

"Well you don't have to be so formal about me." She said kindly.

"But I must. You and Ino are the Hokage's students so you must be approached with politeness and respect." Tsukimaru said still bowing.

A smile came to the medics face "Just call me Sakura."

"But of course Lady Sakura." The swordsman joked once more by bowing again and pretending to take a hat off.

Sakura giggled. This boy was very polite and respectful "Just Sakura ok."

"Ok, so what is it Sakura?" he asked.

"I have a message form Tsunade. At noon you are to head to the arena you're going to be tested to see what rank you'll be as a ninja." She informed.

Tsukimaru bowed "I understand Sakura."

She noticed the sword in his was carrying. "Oh you found a weapon?" she asked happily.

"Yep, bought it from a girl named Ten Ten." The swordsmen replied.

"You bought it at Ten Ten's shop? God they have the best prices for weapons." The medics face shinned with happiness.

"Yeah but this one cost $10.000 dollars, because it was made by some Tensho clan."

"Your Tensho clan forged that?

"What my clan?" the boy asked.

"You didn't know you're related from them you said your last name was Tensho so that means you're a Tensho clan member."

"I didn't know I was form that clan I thought I was just." Suddenly he dropped his sword, fell to his knees, clucked his head his eyes widening.

"Tsukimaru?" Sakura asked worried. Her response was a scream of pain, some bystanders gathered and a few ninja that were around told them to step back and approached Sakura.

"What's wrong with him?" Genma asked.

"You ever had a flash memory?" the pinket asked. The Jonin nodded yes. "Well he's having one again."

"What do you mean again?" the special Jonin asked.

"The first day he was here, I was one of the ones who saw him have one. Whatever is happening? It's hurting his mind." She informed him.

Tsukimaru's scream's died but continued to lie on the ground. A second later he got up and picked up his stuff. He looked over to Sakura and Genma. "Another memory I have to tell the Hokage."

"Sakura take him there will take care of things here." Genma informed.

0-0-0-0

Ino gave Tsunade a scroll. "Mission complete Lady Tsundae."

"I'm impressed Ino your skills in stealth and tracking have improved greatly. Too complete an A rank mission by yourself and complete it to the letter deserves more than money." She spoke a smile on her face.

"Mama?" the blonde asked.

"Ino I'm giving you two week's off so." But she was cut off by the door being opened to show Sakura walking in with a sweating Tsukimaru. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown and a raised eyebrow at the boy's condition. "What happened?" she asked.

"Another memory mama." Sakura informed.

Tsunade quickly rushed over to the boy and was about to check him.

"I'm fine." He informed.

"What did you see?" the busty blonde asked.

"A girl, and a beautiful one too I think her name was Kurotsuki." He answered.

Tsunade looked the boy in the eye "Kurotsuki?"

"Yeah I only saw her face and heard her name. her spoke.

"I see. Well you should get some rest." the Hokage said.

""I cannot do that Lady Hokage. I have a sparring match to attend to at noon and i'm feeling better." He informed straightening up.

"That's right. You do so got home, get ready, and head to the arena to meet your opponent." Tsunade ordered calmly.

"Yes mama."

One Tsukimaru left she turned back to Ino "Like I said you get two weeks off for completing this mission."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"What mission?" Sakura asked.

"I completed an A rank mission by myself." Ino told her best friend.

This was surprising news to the pinket no one in their team was able to do and an A rank mission by themselves. This was something to tell the others but Ino was cleaver and her mind transfer was meant for spying. A smile appeared on her face. "Congrats Ino."

"Thanks, now I'm heading to the arena to see how Tsukimaru's going to do. In fact why don't you and me get everyone else in our year to watch?" Ino said happily.

Sakura's smile widened that would be great to get everyone together to see know Tsukimaru could do. "Yeah I'll tell mime and Hinata's squad, you tell your's and Lee's squad."

Ino beamed brightly at the suggestion "Ok, I'll see you at the arena then." and she dasehd off lookig for Neji's and her own squad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 **

The sound of waves washing up onto the shore was music to the people of Kiri's ears; they were an island and loved the ocean the wild that lived in its hidden depts. But that wasn't what Kabuto Yakushi, no he was hear for someone. Someone who was needed for Orochimaru but this man wasn't to be trusted even if Orochimaru helped him go into hiding. Kabuto had orders to retrieve this man and bring him to the snake Sanin. Through the fog he spotted the house he lived in. It wasn't much just a small dock house with a boat. A single light was peeping out of the small widow that was next to the door. Kabuto tightened his clock and proceeded to the dock house. He too one last look to see if he was being followed, when he wasn't he gently knocked on the door.

The sound of footsteps where heard on the other side and a rough voice came from inside "Who is it?"

"A guest I am only, to see the silent swordsman of the mist." Kabuto replied he didn't like this plan but it was the only way to get back Tsukimaru and this man was the best for the job. 'I have a bad feeling that Lord Orochimaru is going overboard on how to get Tsukimaru back.' He sighed and waited for a reply.

"That not a very good reason." The man said "What business do you have with me?"

Kabuto smirked "One that pays in blood."

The door opened to show a large muscular man wearing only a dark green vest which showed his huge muscles and black pinstriped pants his blonde hair was that of a military style and a scowl was on his face. "Inside, will talk there." He said allowing Kabuto to enter his small house. A fire was burning in a fire pit that sat in the center of the house on the fire was a large pot. The man took the pot off the fire and placed it on a wooden table after doing so he fetched two wooden bowls with spoons and a ladle. "I have soup ready. You must be hungry form your long journey, Kabuto Yakushi." The man spoke while scooping soup into both bowls with the ladle. He returned to the fire and handed one bowl to Kabuto after saying a prayer. He locked eyes with the grey haired teen. "What business does the great Orochimaru have for me I'm sure it must be important to call for my services? He asked before taking spoon full of hot steamy soup into his mouth.

"Lord Orochimaru is in need of your services, Zanken Mushin and it's of great importunes." Kabuto said while eating his soup.

"And what would it be, that is so important to him for ask for my service?" the blond man asked.

"We lost a test subject and had been tracked to Konoha where he lives as a ninja."

The blond man known as Zanshin frowned "I have to interest in getting back a test subject for you." He replied and ate more of his soup.

Kabuto know that wouldn't work so he was going to make this easier. "You know of the Tensho clan?"

"I've killed many of them with my blade they give me a good fight. Why do you ask?"

"Because our test subject is a Tensho."

Zanshin stopped and stared at his blow. A Tensho clan member in Konoha? This was his lucky day. His face showed a devil splitting smile. "Who the targets name?" he asked.

Kabuto smiled evilly this was too easy Shin was perfect for this he was mast of the silent killing and if that failed then he could use his powerful strength to win the fight. "The test subject name is."

0-0-0-0

The arena was a large building with no ceiling and was the area for the finals in the Chunin exams held at Konoha, it could hold half of the population in the village but right now only 16 people and two animals 15 were in the stance and 3 were on the field. Team 7, 8, 10, and Guy, there senseis, and the Hokage and her assistant.

"I can't believe we have a Tensho clan member in our village." Guy said with a serious tone.

His team looked at him curiously wondering what he meant by that. They had never seen their sensei this serious about a kid before. Whatever it was they needed to find out. Might Guy looked at his students and opened his mouth to answer Lee's question. "The last time both I and Kakashi saw a Tensho clan member was during the third great ninja war. It's been so long now that I've almost forgotten about them."

Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting with Yamato and team 10 "Kakashi is it true you fought alongside these warriors?" Yamato asked the one eyes man.

"Yes. Many times during the last war. Guy and I have seen what the Tensho clan can do."

Choji leaned over "What's so great about them?"

"You'll see when Tsukimaru arrives." The silver haired Jonin answered.

On the field team 7 stood with Sakura to the right Sai to the left and Naruto in the center. It had been an hour since they arrived and Naruto was getting annoyed.

"Man, where is he? It's been an hour already. I hope he's not like Kakashi." The blonde said.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the arena and a large amount of chakra too, suddenly a figure jumped over the wall and landed in the arena. When the dust cleared it revealed Tsukimaru was wearing black hakama pants, a black obi sash were he carried his sword in, a white gi shirt and on each arm going front his wrist to elbow, were grey bandages which also were wrapped around his feet. His blue eyes showed the look of calm determination. The whole look gave him the appearance of a samurai. He looked at his opponents "Sorry it took so long but I just needed to wear these." He said looking at the bandages. "So you three are my opponent?" he asked,

The three teens took a fighting stance which meant yes to the white haired boy.

Suddenly the white haired boy walked slowly toward them not making an attempt to fight.

"What is he doing?" Sakura asked.

"Hold up before we fight lets at least wish each other the best of luck. Put it there Naruto." Tsukimaru said extending his hand.

Naruto happily took Tsukimaru's hand but was suddenly thrown across the arena and into the wall. 'Bastard he beat me to the punch.' Naruto had planned to do the same thing but was too slow.

Tsukimaru looked at the pinket "So you next?"

Sakura blinked at seeing Tsukimaru's speed and power but cast it aside and charged forward ready to see what he could do. "Let's see how you do in Taijutsu?" she asked.

"Alright." Tsukimaru answered and sidestepped her punch, then sidestepped again by dodging a back leg kick.

Sakura swiftly turned on her heels and sent another punch to his face. Trying not to put much force behind it. Only for it to be dodged.

"Come on Sakura I don't want to do this show me what you've got. Come at me with full force as if you're trying to kill me." Tsukimaru said and stepped back quickly looking at Naruto who was joining his partner and then toward Sai. Who had disappeared he smirked know where he was, he squatted and then jumped high in the air and was face to face with a surprised Sai he sent a powerful punch to his face only for it to miss. Quickly he turned his body and sent a roundhouse kick to his side knocking him off the ink bird he created but he wasn't done yet he grabbed the Root ink user by the throat and while falling he turned his body in mid hair and threw him into the arena wall. One he landed he looked up to see a swarm of kunai heading toward him. He easily dodged every one up the last. Once the last one past he quickly grabbed it and threw it back. He watched as Sakura was forced to throw a shuriken to block it. Her eyes had left Tsukimaru allowing him to jumped and dirt slide to her left and send a powerful elbow to her side sending her flying. "This is ridiculous I thought you were the strongest of your group. Come one stand up and fight me like you mean it. Use a Jutsu, trick me, or at least try and wound me. I don't want to fight weak opponents." He said.

"If you say so Wind Style: RASENGAN!"

Tsukimaru turned to see Naruto inches away from him with the 4th Hokage's famous attack; The Rasengan. The blue ball of chakra was closing closer to him. Tsukimaru only grinned in excitement "HELL YEAH, NOW WHERE TALKING!" his hand moved quickly and with lighting speed his sword was being drawn and not just being drawn but was holding back the Rasengan.

"What the hell! His sword is holding back Naruto's attack!" Kiba said in shock.

Shizune tunred to her master, "Lady Tsunade how is a simple sword holding back the 4th Hokage's original attack?"

"The Tensho clan's have found the hardest metal in all the land, that is true but it can only hold against just attack's these's blade aren't want they say they are."

"What do you mean?"

"The swords are strong but they aren't the strongest they just have hard metal which can be forged into sharp blades. There sword can break you just need a powerful attack."

"Like the Rasengan?"

"Yes but as you can see Tsukimaru is cutting through the attack how it is doing that? Its because all Tensho clan sword have chakra infused into them to help as a second layer defense and cutting power."

"That's incredicule." Shizune said continuting to watch the battle.

Tsukimaru still held the attack off as his continued to draw his sword when it was out of its sheathed completely. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it away from his sword and kneed him in the stomach giving him get a distance from his opponent.

"Don't forget you still have us to worry about." Sakura called his fist was about to make contact only for it to be blocked by the blade. Dust was kicked into the air forcing the pinket to close her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself being kneed in the stomach.

Tsukimaru turned swiftly to block an attack by Sai form his Tanto. Suddenly Tsukimaru spotted a giant shuriken heading toward him. 'I see. Sai is trying to stall for me while Naruto throws a shuriken at me, good plan but not good enough.' He head-butted Sai and back flipped over the shuriken allowing it to miss him only to see it explode into a cloud of smoke to revel a second Naruto. A kunai in hand. 'Shit he knows the shadow clone, he trick me!' he smirked. 'Clever.' He switched hands and spun his sword to a backhand grip and blocked the attack just seconds away from his face. He tried kneeing him but was block by Naruto's own knee. Suddenly he remember that this was a shadow clone. He head-butted it but it didn't poof into smoke, he quickly spun around and cut through a second Naruto and to see it poof into smoke. 'So the really one is fighting me.' He spun again and while doing so he disarmed Naruto and delivered a light cut across his chest after doing so he punched him in the face and turned his attention to Sai and Sakura who were going to attack at the same time. A bad mistake. Quickly Tsukimaru sheathed his blade grabbed Sakura's arm and swung her into Naruto, after doing so he dodged Sai's attack then pushed his weapon arm away then sent a powerful upper palm strike to his chin knocking the Root member off the ground after doing so he drew his blade and charged toward Sakura and pointed his blade at her throat. "Surrender." He said. Sakura smile then poof into smoke along with Sai, and Naruto, this whole seen surprised Tsukimaru.

Then out of the sky came Sakura her fists ready to hit him. She threw it at him hoping to get a hit.

"FUCK!" Tsukimaru yelled in surprise as he placed his free hand on his blade and holding it above his head bracing the attack. Sakura's fist made contact with Tsukimaru's blade and a large cloud of dust was sent into the air. When it cleared it everyone gasped.

"No way!" Kiba said.

"Incredible." Said Neji.

"Unbelievable." Said Ino.

Standing in a crater and unscratched was Tsukimaru and his sword showed no signs of breaking and Sakura still had her fist connected with the blade. Millions of questions ran through the pinket's mind 'What the hell his blade didn't break and I was using full power? How is that possible?' She landed and sent a second punch to his face, only for it to be grabbed.

"Don't waste your breath how are you going to be able to beat me if you can't break a sword my clan made. Sorry Sakura but I think you should surrender." He said slowly pushing her back.

The pinket smirked "Aren't you forgetting two people."

"Rasengan!"

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll."

Tsukimaru looked up to see Naruto and Sai coming at him top speed with their attacks. Time seemed to slow down. Suddenly a voice laughed in the back of head. His blue eyes widened and with incredibly speed he grabbed Sakura and speed to the other side of the arena. 

Everyone was shocked including Kakashi 'His speed it was way too fast for my Sharingan, and I didn't see any lighting being used to increase his speed did he train himself? No, that can't be it, but during that maneuver there was a burst of chakra from it. What the hell did he use?'

Akamaru stated to whimper which caught the attention of the others "What is it boy?" his master asked. The large white dog continued to whimper boy answered his master. "Are you sure?"

"What's he saying?" Lee asked.

"When Tsukimaru dodged the attack his chakra had the scent of blood on it. Sounds strange but he smelt it." Kiba answered.

"Kiba's right my buys are freaking out by that charka burst. They told me that it was fully of bloodlust, murderous intent and just the intent to kill. I fear that Tsukimaru is more to us than meets the eye." The bugger user said.

Everyone shivered from the words they all looked back to where Tsukimaru stood what he more than he was they would have to wait for him to recover more memoires to find out.

Tsukimaru stood there shocked at the speed he used "Sakura you alright?"

"Yeah thanks what the hell did you just do just do?" she asked.

"I don't know? I suddenly hear a voice and then I'm moving at lightning speed to dodge the attack to save you and me?"

"Is your element lighting?"

"No, as far as I can tell I have no element at all."

"Well whatever lets finish this."

"Hey hold on!" Tsukimaru ordered then felt his head hurt but this time it wasn't a memory no it was a laugh a laugh that sent chills down his spin, the kind of laugh that was that of a psychotic murder, the lust for blood to be spilled. "What the Hell?"

"What."

"I hear a laugh."

Just then Tsunade entered the arena "Alright the spar is over I think we know where to put you."

"And that would be Lady Tsunade?"

"Jonin."

"Jonin?" Tsukimaru repeated.

"Yes Jonin should be perfect your you."

"It's alright I have don't really care about ranks but I'll gladly accept it thank you." He said and bowed.

0-0-0-0

The Konoha 11 gathered together at the BBQ restaurant where team 10 would go to celebrate Tsukimaru's rank into ninja force.

"Everyone raise your glass for Tsukimaru Tensho, who is now a Jonin of Konoha." Kiba announced.

Everyone raised their drinks "Tsukimaru." They said and drank.

"Thank you all everyone." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Tsukimaru leaning against the door still wearing his outfit during the spar with team 7.

'He does have style.' Ino thought getting a better view of his clothing.

"Tsukimaru what was that you did you dodged Naruto and Sai's attack?" Shino asked making the room go quiet.

"I have no idea. I hear this voice and then I'm moving at lightning speed."

"What did that voice say?" The bug user asked again.

"I couldn't quit tell."

"I'm buggers felt your chakra and they told me it was filled with a dark, and evil sources of power." The bug user locked eyes with Tsukimaru "What are you hiding form us Tsukimaru Tensho?" he asked directly to him.

Tsukimaru answered with the simplest question. "I don't know Shino. I just don't know." He said his eyes looking over everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5 **

**Hey everyone i'm back sorry it took a while but with thankgs giving and christmas coming my whole family has been busy. so here is ch 5 enjoy.**

Tsunade had a worried look on her face. The chakra she felt was filled with evil and killing intent Tsukimaru was hiding something. But her thought where interrupted by the presence of an all too familiar pervert. "How much did you see?"

"The whole fight." The voice of Jiraiya said as his entered through the open window his tone was rough and serious. "That Tsukimaru boy is an interesting one when I saw him dodge that attack, and I'm sure you felt it too the chakra he unleashed there had a tint of evil flowing through it. I have no doubt that this was Orochimaru's doing?"

"Are you sure its Orochimaru's work what if it's someone else?" the blonde protested.

"Come one, Tsuande your better than that, use your head. Orochimaru is the only one that is known to do experiments on innocent people. In fact my spy network has found out that Orochimaru has been planning something big. They said it had something to do with a weapon that is being created to destroy Konoha. But that was 3 months ago my spies haven't reported back I fear they were discovered but they managed to find the location of one of Orochimaru's bases."

Tsunade perked up at his words a weapon being created to destory Konoha? Whatever it was she needed to find out quickly. "I'll assemble a team and send them there. In the meantime go ahead and see what you can find."

Jiraiya nodded and teleported out of there.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru was walking around the village looking for Ino sure enough he spotted blond hair in a ponytail. "Hey, Ino!" he called getting the blonde attention.

"Tsukimaru." She smiled as he approached her.

"Hey where you off to?" he asked.

"To the hospital the medics are going to need an expert on the Human body there's a dangerous surgery going on and Sakura has her hands full right now."

"Will go together." The white haired boy said smiling and walking beside the beautiful Yamanaka clan member.

0-0-0-0

Tsuande looked over the group she had picked perfectly. She shuffled some papers and cleared he throat. "Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee, your being assign to infiltrate one of Orochimaru's bases." Her eyes wandered over them. "Jiraiya's spies have found one of his bases near the land of fire's boarder. They reported that they found out about a weapon he was creating to destroy Konoha with. What they don't know is how powerful it is. The mission is simple get into the base find any information about it and eliminate anyone who get in your way."

"Mama what if, Sasuke is there?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke is not important at the moment right now, Sakura. This weapon that, Orochimaru is creating is more important. If any of you run into, Sasuke don't fight him alone or together. He's been trained by, Orochimaru and the last time we tried to get him back he was too powerful." Tsunade said looking at her student who had a sadden face. "Shikamaru your team leader of the squad. Remember infiltrate, search and destroy now go!" she ordered.

0-0-0-0

The two stooped outside a door on the other side were the sound of people shouting about what to do. In was fully dressed in the medical gear. Blonde turned to the swordsmen "Tsukimaru you're going to have to wait out here until I'm done."

He nodded and sat on the floor with his legs crossed 'The Konoha 11 sure are a nice bunch, but Sakura dose have some anger problems.'

'**That's because she's a giant forehead bitch who only wants Sasuke ah ah ah!' **

There it was again that voice he closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself in a large white room. 'What the hell is this place?'

"**This is your inner world." **

Tsukimaru turned around to see a human like creature wearing a grey robe. His skin was a deep pale white color and had long white hair. He finger nails were black and sharp, and he had no ears, but it was his eyes that caught his attention. His sclera were black instead of white and had a yellow iris's along with black pupils. The whole look gave him the look of a demon.

"Who the hell are you?"

The thing smirked "**I'm Oniken and you are my jailor." **He said his grin going to a scowl.

"What do you mean by jailor?" Tsukimaru asked.

"**As in I'm the demon that has been sealed inside you." **

"You're a demon? That's impossible!"

"**Oh no, I am a demon, and I was so close the last time I took over." **

"You're no demon." The boy said again.

"**Wanna bet?" **said the humanoid and a black tornado of chakra surrounded him. When it disappeared it revealed a giant white lizard with a black strip going along its back and tail, chained to the ground. **"Do you believe now!"** his demonic voice echoed through the room. He then transformed back into his human formed.

Tsukimaru was in shock "I have a demon inside me?"

"**That's right and when I'm free I'm going to kill you and take over your body!" **Oniken shouted preparing to charge forward, only for a seal to stop him.

"Like hell you will."

"**Oh I know I will."** The demon said.

You said you took over the last time how?" Tsukimaru asked.

"**You had fallen unconscious from the many test that were given to you. I made my move and took over your body but sadly the seal and your mind pulled me back in and sealed me once more." **Oniken said.

Tsukimaru only watched "What seal?"

"**The forbidden S class sealing jutsu, 9 stair chain seal." Oniken said.**

"Well who the hell sealed you in me and what test are you talking about?"

Oniken laughed **"Patience, Tsukimaru your questions will be answered but not now. Oh and don't worry your memories are slowly coming back just not the recent ones that happened after I took over." **He turned and fated into the light.

"Wait come back! Oniken get back here."

"**HA ha ha didn't I tell you to have patience's Tsukimaru. Besides don't you want to see how the blond girl is doing?" **

Tsukimaru suddenly remembered about being with Ino.

"**AH AH AH see you around!"**Were the last words that came from Oniken before pushing Tsukimaru out of him own mind.

Tsukimaru awoke to see he was still on the ground. 'So I have a demon. But where did he come from and how did he get sealed inside me? Guess I'll have to beat them out of him.'

Just them the doors opened to show Ino with blood stains on her uniform behind here the floor and table were covered in scarlet red blood. The blonde was breathing heavily sweat covered her brow. "Done, the surgery was success, we were able to save him but he lost lots of blood form the surgery.

Tsukimaru looked at the blood filled room he stood up and slowly walked in. He looked around why was he looking at this stuff? Suddenly the image a room, bright lights, screaming, and blood flashed through his mind. He shook his head. 'What the hell was that?'

"Tsukimaru you alright?" Ino asked placing a soft hand on his shoulder and showing a concerned face.

Tsukimaru locked eyes with her. "There was a flash an image. But I have no clue what it was about?"

"What did you see?"

"There was a room, and blood. Oh so much blood, and screaming there was screaming and bright lights." Tsukimaru informed the blonde clan heir.

Ino was getting confused. Why did he see a room, with blood, all that leads too is that he must have seen something horrible in his childhood or saw it recently. Maybe if he saw more of it he'd be able to tell her more about it. "Well if more of that happens tell me and I'll see what my dad can do."

"Sorry but what is your dad going to do. If you told me correctly he was force out of my mind when he tried searching unwantedly."

"Damn your right, well i'm sure it wont happen again besdies we weren't sure if you'd wake up. By the way what do you know about this Kurotsuki?

"I don't know all I know is that she was a part of a memory I had and that's all I know about her. I just hope my memory will return and I can remember.

"Don't worry." the blonde pulled into a sofy hug "You will remember. I know you will"

0-0-0-0

The team approached the sound base undetected. Shino's bug sensed no enemies approaching nor did Neji spot any either. So far so good. There cover wasn't blown; they reached the end of the forest and found the sound base. The entrains wasn't guarded, figures since no one would ever find this base.

"My bugs are sensing only a few life signs." Shino answered for his bugs.

"Is Sasuke one of them?" the pinket medic asked. Only for her to receive a quick glare form Neji.

"No he isn't but they are sensing civilians, thousands of them. The base is full of prisoners."

"Shino is right my Byakugan is seeing thousands of prisoners locked and I see other civilians in a large room from the shape of their clothing they could be doctors or scientist." Neji informed the other.

"Scientist? What's Orochimaru's game here?" Shikamaru question out loud.

"My guest is a good as yours. So what's the plan?" the Hyuga asked deactivating his eye power.

0-0-0-0

Inside the base a group of scientist where arguing about what to do next.

"What are we going to do?"

"Lord Orochimaru is becoming obsessed with finding a new demon and test subject."

"We have to stop this."

"NO! If we do then he'll kill us all."

"NO not all of us only the ones who aren't brave enough to continue this operation." Zain said.

"Maru are you mad we've already lost 30 test subject's and lost the only demon we were able to seal."

"No we still have many more test subjects and Lord Orochimaru is out in the land of demon's to capture and seal a new demon. This operation will continue until we create the perfect weapon and it will obey us and only us! Do you understand!" Hado said.

"NO I don't and will never, unlike you I haven't lost my sanity to this work." The scientist yelled back his response was a sword stabbed through his chest. The wilder was Hado.

"If any of you are willing to side with that traitor then you can join him in hell." Hado said.

Before anyone could reply the sound of an explosion was heard close by.

"Konoha they've found the base!" one panicked.

"Quick grabbed the files were leaving!" Hado shouted. But after saying that the door to the room was blasted open. Not wasting time Hado made a break for it, forgetting about the files, documents, and videos.

The smoke cleared to reveal Shikamaru and Sakura. They searched the room to find a dead scientist and some wounded ones with missing limbs.

Shikamaru snorted "Troublesome." He grabbed a wounded scientist. "What are Orochimaru's plans!" the shadow user demanded.

The dying scientist tired to speak but no sound came. Just the red liquid of blood flowing out of his mouth.

"Damn it where too late."

"What now?" the medic asked.

"Search the place let's see what we can find." The shadow user said.

Sakura started searching the tables trying to find anything important; suddenly she noticed a pile of files and video's. 'What's this?' she picked it up and saw the red letter saying 'Weapon test journal.' Her green eyes widen at the words "Shikamaru I found something get Shino, and Neji." She called.

When the the two ninja arrived, Sakura showed them the file.

"Well open it, it may have the information we seek." Shino said.

Sakura did so only to see papers blanked out with only a few letters. Her eyes caught on sentence. "Hey I found something. It says "Test subject operation will continue until further orders. Its signed by some guy named Dr. Hado."

"Maybe the videos will help us better understand what this test subject operation is." Neji said noticing the videos.

"Let's find out." Shikamaru said putting a video into the VCR set that was on the table.

The TV screen was static until the face of a middle aged main with graying hair appeared on TV.

"He must be the man in charge." Neji Said.

"This is Dr. Hado Zan reporting on the test subject operation. So far things aren't turning out as we expected. We've lost the 4th subject after injecting the 3rd level drug into her system. It's a shame she died form it she was indeed a beautiful one. I have no idea why Lord Orochimaru is going through with this and I'm not going to continue until I'm told why we need to do this. Signing out."

The screen went blank. Then flickered and Hado appeared again on the screen but this time sound of screaming was heard in the back around.

"We've lost 20 test subjects and our 19th had escaped. She was a very beautiful one too. But we must continue until we have found the perfect subject. Lord Orochimaru had ordered use to work fast and to not stop. I will follow his orders even if I have to stay up all night. Now I understand why he needs this weapon. So he can destroy Konoha once and for all, signing off."

The three started at the TV. They finally knew why Orochimaru was doing this. He was using humans as experiments to create the ultimate weapon to destroy Konoha.

All was quiet until Shino spoke "So his name is Hado Zan."

Shikamaru turned to his squad. "We need to get these to Lady Tsunade." He said while grabbing the video's and documents and lead the squad out of the base back to Konoha to informed Tsunade about this. He had heard many things Orochimaru had done but this was by far the worst, taking people and turning them into a weapon. Whatever that weapon was they needed to find it fast and destroy it. But the biggest question remained, which hideout was it being tested at now?

**There you go everyone. that's a shocker Tsukimaru has a demon sealed away inside him but for what reason and who sealed in him? i've forgot to mention that i've been wachting a lot of bleach and i love the clothing the sould reapers (Shinigami in the sub version) so i decided to give Tsukimaru and Oniken shinigami robes. and dont worry Tsukimaru isnt god like in this the story his just getting started and yes he will get the shit beaten out of him that will happen later onces ch 12 comes around thats when he god like mode will be gone. Happy holidays everyone, merry christmas and a happy new year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

Tsukimaru tossed and turned in his bed, images of the room with blood flashed through his head repeatedly. Suddenly more images appeared in his head but they were different. He saw his twin sister, two unidentified men, a middle aged man with graying hair, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Tsukimaru shot open his eyes and sat up straight, he was breathing hard and sweat covered his brow.

"Tsukimaru?" a voice asked.

He turned to see Ino standing in the door way wearing a night gown and holding a glass of water.

"Ino what happened. Where am I? He asked.

"You're at my place. For some strange reason you sort of past out and were having trouble breathing. I quickly checked you and you having a fever. I took you too my house, and decided to let you rest in my bed, you were out for the rest of day, it was close to 7 when i checked on you, but when I entered you were trashing around in you sleep. You must have been having a horrible nightmare, but I'm sure it's gone now." She walked over and gave him the water. "Drink it'll help."

Tsukimaru drank slowly and once he finished he gave the glass back to the blonde. "Was that all?"

"Yes. While you were out Shikamaru had returned from a mission and my dad left for one."

"So your home alone?" the white haired boy asked.

"Yeah my mom is out of the village too helping a friend with her flower shop." She sat on the bed looking at Tsukimaru's condition. "What happened?" she asked "In the nightmare?"

"I saw the room again, but then it changed, it showed that girl agian, then there were three men I didn't know, then." He paused remembering the yellow eyes.

"What?" she asked in concern.

"I saw a pair of yellow eyes and that's it."

Ino scooted closer to him and put her left palm to his check and started rubbing it gently. "Tsukimaru, I don't know what's going on with you but…" She paused looked into his eyes "I'm scared for you." She finished pulling him into hug.

Tsukimaru was surprised about this sudden action. But he didn't push her away for some stranger reason he enjoyed the feeling of Ino's arms wrapped around him. What was he thinking? Was he starting to have feeling for her? He'd have to wait and fine out. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently.

0-0-0-0

Tsuande looked over the videos with Shizune her temper was boiling to the brim. She had seen some of her old teammate's experiments but this was crossing the line. Creating a weapon by using humans as test subject so far they had seen the 18th video. They placed the 19th in and watched.

"Finally after 29 failures we've finally found a suitable one, he show's a remarkable resistance to our drugs we've injected into him, and his will power is the strongest of any test subject we've had. Few ninja show this type of resistance to drug injecting but the pain he cannot. We've been hearing him scream every time we've tested on him. He even survived longer than any other subject and has survived every drug we've injected into him. If we can break him then he'll be under our total control and."

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass and a scream.

"He's breaking loose restrain him!" a ninja ordered.

The camera man didn't dare turn the camera for it he did them the secrets of the weapon would be revealed.

"IT seems we have to inject a stronger drug on him, signing off." Kido said.

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk nearly shattering it. "That bastard! He thinks turning people into weapons is a good thing! He's no better than Danzo, he'll pay for what he's done!" she shouted.

Shizune was ever so scared to continue playing more video's but she needed to know what will happen. She carefully placed the last video in.

"Dr. Zan here, we've almost broken him he has show a remarkable resistance to our drug's and Genjutsu, as well as stamina, no one has ever been able to survive this long in our test. Once he's mind is broken I'll tell Orochimaru and then we can."

"Watch out he's broken free!" a scientist yelled.

The sound of a demonic roar was heard and the sound of people screaming and bodies being ripped apart was followed.

"Take him down but don't harm him!" a ninja yelled.

"He's too strong, look out!"

The scream when blank, it came back on to show a bloody Kido Zan in a bloody room. "This was, unexpected. He has escaped and now is heading for who knows where. All the time I've spent creating the perfect weapon. Gone, all of it gone! Orochimaru is furious to here this and is going to the land of demon's to capture a new demon to use. I can only hope that the next test subject will be easier to restrain. Signing off."

The two looked at the blank scream finally understanding what he meant by the perfect weapon.

"So he's planning to create a Jinchuriki for himself and use to destroy Konoha." The bust blond said while gridded her teeth together in frustration. "Well it's not going to happen. Shizune, contact Jirayia tell him everything we've found out. Hopefully he can intercept Orochimaru and stop him for capturing a new demon."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Her assistant said hurrying to the write a message and send it to the Toad sage.

The blond sighed as she laid back in her chair looking out the window into the starry night. Wondering what will happen next. When she heard the demon roar it was terrifying it sent shivers down her spin whatever demon was? It sure was a murderous one, but she would have to figure out later as she yawned from exhaustion and tiredness.

0-0-0-0

Ino awoke to the sound of Tsukimaru snoring lightly she must have fallen asleep with him, she remember last night and looked over to Tsukimaru. 'So peaceful.' She though as she looking at the white haired boy's sleeping form. Her attention was then drawn to her clock which read 7:30 'Well no point in lying here might as well get ready for today.' She slowly slipped out of bed grabbed a pair of cloth's and headed to her bathroom. After closing and locking the door she stripped off her night gown and entered the shower. She let out a sight of relaxation as the warm water rained down upon her touching her soft skin. She looked at the door wondering what would happen today. 'Well I needed to meet with Choji and Shikamaru for some team training and mom should be back today. I guess there isn't a lot of thing to do today and I don't feel like shopping. Maybe I'll spend some time with Tsukimaru to get to know him better. Yeah that will be fun.' She thought with a smile. After her planning for the day she began soaping her body and shampooing her hair. After shower she stepped out and dried her body off and slipped into her casual clothes which was an Orange t-shirt and Grey sweatpants once dressed she headed to the mirror on the wall and brushed her hair making sure to get all the tangles out and have it perfectly straight. After finishing she exited the bathroom to find Tsukimaru still sleeping. 'Gee he sure sleeps along time.' She looked at the clock it read 8:37. She headed downstairs toward the kitchen but stopped after spotting the earrings she was give to by her sensei. After being promoted to chunin and swearing her oath to her clan she was presented earrings by her sensei. But they weren't just gifts they showed that she was an adult of her clan and ready to take over one's her father past the title of clan head to hear. A sad smile appeared on her face 'Sensei I'll kept my promise and beat Sakura.' She grabbed the earrings and placed them on, then headed to the kitchen. Once she entered she gathered the ingredients for pancakes. As she worked she heard the sound of water running. Tsukimaru had awoken and was cleaning up. A smile crossed her lips 'I hope he likes my cooking.' She finished with the batter and began pouring it into the pan making three midsized pancakes. A while later she heard Tsukimaru entering the kitchen. She turned around a smile on her face. "Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." Tsukimaru said after putting his hair in a ponytail. He watched Ino cook taking note that she was pushing her butt out for him to see. 'damn!.' He thought as he staired at it for a second. He them closed his eyes tring to not think of the blondes butt only to reopen them and see his Oniken asleep, he was inside him mind once again. The giant lizard snored loudly making the white haired boy cover his hears 'Gee's he could tire and snore softer.' He took a look at him and saw he was white and had a large scar running down his front right leg. 'Wonder what happened?' he decided to ask later. He reopened his eyes and saw Ino sitting in front of him with some pancakes. "You didn't need to." He said politly.

"Tsukimaru, I told you last night that I'm scared for you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you but if something does I want to give you as much happiness I can." The blonde beauty said her eye locking with his.

Tsukimaru sighed happily "Well I guess there's no choice in arguing. Thanks for cooking the food." A smile on his face as he began to eat his breakfast.

0-0-0-0

At Oto, Orochimaru sat in his room looking at the large man standing in front of him. "Zanken, it is good you've arrived."

"Pleasures all yours I'm sure." Zanken said looking the snake sanin in the eyes. "So you want me to capture this Tsukimaru boy."

"No I want you to kill him he'll never listen to me now that he's broken free and I'm sure his demon won't let him go easily. Find him, kill him, and bring his head back to me." Orochimaru said.

"How long do I have?"

"All the time in the world I'm sure you can handle it."

"I can. But I'm going to get some old allies before doing the mission."

"Make it fast then find and kill Tsukimaru I don't care if it takes you forever. I want that test subject dead." Orochimaru said with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Fine." Zanken said and walked out heading to his friend's location. Even thought he was skilled he probably needed help in killing this Tsukimaru boy and he his old allies would help after all they were all powerful ninja and Zanken himself was a former hunter nin form the Kiri's ANBU division. He left the base and headed to the land of the sea.

0-0-0-0

Kabuto turned to his master "Can you trust him?" he asked pushing his glasses into place.

"No I cannot, but if he dose's complete the mission he will still die." The Sanin said with an evil smirk.

Kabuto new better than to question his master's orders but he needed to know something. "Lord Orchimaru why did you want Zanken to kill Tsukimaru?"

"Because Kabuto there is no Kiri ninja alive who has his skills in the silent killing jutsu. His skilled rivaled those of the now dead Zabuza Momochi and now that Zabuza is dead he is now the most skilled in silent killing." Orochimaru was hoping that Zanken could do the mission. He gave him orders to kill anyone who stands in his way.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru sat on a log watching Ino and her team train together to improve their skills. He was told that they had the best teamwork from their generation. And she was right there teamwork was perfect it was better than their parent's teamwork. But they were the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. The white haired boy was getting board of watching he needed to do something to entertain himself, and he knew the perfect way. He stood up and approached the team. "Let's spar." He said grabbing the hilt of his sword.

The team looked at him with a puzzled looked.

"Why?" the blonde asked.

"Because I'm board and want to see if you guys can damage me." He looked at them. "I'll repay you all."

"In food?" Choji asked.

"Choji wait." Shikamaru said.

"Yes." Tsukimaru said with a smirk on his face. Hook, line, and sinker it was too easy.

"Yahoo. Food!" Choji cheered happily and charged the boy. He launched a fist at his face. Tsukimaru easily sidestepped.

"IS that all you got?" he asked.

"Shadow possession jutsu."

Tsukimaru quickly back flipped and landed behind the shadow user.

Quickly the shadow boy turned sending his right elbow to the swordsmen's face only for it to missed and get a powerful punch to his gut. Causing him to groan in pain from the force of the punch. Not only that but he was sent flying into Choji after.

Quickly turning on his heel's the white haired boy back handed Ino which she countered with a punch from her left arm. Then quickly twisted his arm and pulled him in, only to be head butted by the swordsmen.

She saw his right kneed heading for her stomach quickly she countered with her left kneed. She saw a punch aimed for her face and blocked with her right arm soon they were in a struggle of overpowering each other in strength and right now Tsukimaru had the advantage. 'His skills in Taijutsu are incredible, I can't hold him back.' She pumped chakra into her head and slammed her forehead into his. She felt blood flow form were she slammed her head into Tsukimaru's. After doing so she pushed him away and charged forward throwing a powerful chakra fused punch at his face. Her attack missed for the white haired boy leaned back and pushed her away from him. She regain her balance but saw a fist aimed for her face, she leaned to the right grabbed his left arm and pulled him forward and sent a punch to his own face. But was caught by his own arm. Their eyes locked and for a brief second she saw his eyes flashed yellow.

Tsukimaru saw her get caught off guard giving him the chance he needed he over powered her and threw to the ground quickly placing his foot on her back and his right palm at her neck. He smirked at his victory. "Check." But his sentence was cut as he heard something approaching from behind. Quickly he jumped into the air but not before grabbing a kunai from the blonde's weapon holster. He looked at the attacker and threw the knife. He watched the Nara jump out of the way giving him time to land and rushed toward him once he was close he send a punch to his face.

Shikamaru easily blocked the punch but didn't see the knee aimed for his stomach and left arm aimed for his side. Both attacks sent a powerful pain through him. The force was so powerful he coughed blood up and fell to the ground. Then he felt the tip of a blade. He looked to see Tsukimaru holding his sword to his neck, and a smirk on his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… you win."

"Checkmate, Shikamaru Nara. I win." Tsukimaru sheathed his sword and helped him up. He approached Ino and looked her in the eye he could tell something was off. "Hey you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied. Her thoughts were wondering what she had seen with Tsukimaru's eyes. They had changed to an eerie yellow. Whatever that it was it didn't seem good, she needed to find out what that was about but now wasn't the time to ask that question. She looked him in the eyes she saw they were there normal blue. 'What are you hiding Tsukimaru?' Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU.

"Tsukimaru Tensho the Hokage has summoned you for a mission." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsukimaru looked at Team 10 then back at were the ANBU once stood a sigh escaped his lips. "Well our time was fun, but now I must go on my first mission. Later." And he walked off to the Hokage's building. 'The look in Ino's eyes what was that about?' he wondered while arriving at the office door. He gently knocked and was given the ok to enter. He opened the door to see Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka standing there.

"Glad you could make it you and Sakura were the only ones available to help in this mission, now on to business." Tsunade said but in actuality she handed to see now Tsukimaru would do on his first real mission hopefully he would complete. She also lied about the team selection there was still team 10, and Team Gai, but this squad needed a powerful medic on their team. She folded her hands and rested her chin on them, her light brown eyes scanning everyone's faces in the room. She cleared her throat and spoke. "This mission is of the utmost important to Kiri. It's A rank so be careful." She paused and looked at their faces. She could tell they were ready for this mission and with Tsukimaru they would probably get through this safely. "Tsukimaru Tensho, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga. I'm sending you to Kiri for a rescue assassination mission."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

"Name: Kaz. Blood type: C. Crime lord leader of missing-nin Sakuzawa organization, kidnapper of the Kiri's Daimyo's daughter, murder of three wealthy families. He is willing to ransom the Daimyo's daughter for ten million dollars or seal her off to slavery, kill only." Those were the words of a 52 year old man as he read it off the paper he held to two other with him. His slicked back grey hair gently and beard blew in the wind. Yet his blue eyes twinkled as the stars shined in the sky. "We have to kill this man. It's just not right to let this happen." He said.

"Kazeryu why are we doing this we should be looking for my brother." A beautiful teenage girl said her emerald eyes sparkled like his in the night."

"Well were close to Kiri and I am not going to let this man get away with the crime's he's committed." The man named Kazeryu said. "Besides one of Orochimaru's contacts is there."

"How can you be sure?" the beautiful girl asked.

"Because I've investigated and I'm the one who found the poster." A man in is late twenties 20's his face was completely shaves and the top of his short spiked black hair blew in the wind. "After all don't you want to know what happened to him?" the man asked.

"I don't it's just it be easier if he just go straight to the sound village and search every base." The girl said.

"Use your head girl you know that doing that will get us all killed and besides." The old man gave a sigh "If we did that then it would just like the time in the land of sea."

"Don't remind me of that day Kazeryu, I lost my brother that day." Kurotsuki said her voice filled with anger.

"He chose to do it. Nobody asked him to do it." Kazeryu said in a calm voice.

"But now were on a hunt for him, and we haven't found any sore or trace of him not to mention we don't know if he's dead or alive." The girl said the anger rising in her.

"Don't worry, Kurotsuki, he's alive and will find your brother. We just have to have faith." Kazeryu said a wise smile on his face.

The girl looked to the stairs "Please, my brother, please be alright."

"Don't worry it's just like Kazeryu said. Have faith Kurotsuki, will find him." The dark haired man said.

Kurotsuki smiled at the man's words "Your right. Kazeryu, Ikkakumo tomorrow at the first light of dawn we head to Kiri."

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru looked at his superior his brow's connected so the mission is to assassinate a person's life but who was the target. "So you want us to rescue someone and take the kidnappers life?"

"That is correct." The blonde said not taking her eyes off him. "Kiri sent a message for help saying that the Daimyo's daughter has been kidnapped by a crime lord by the name of Kaz."

"I've heard of him he's the leader of the rouge ninja organization Sakuzawa he's been waging a personal war with Kiri's military, and selling illegal drugs and weapons too other crime lord's for money." Kiba said with a growl.

"What is it that Kaz wants mama?" Sakura asked.

"Money, all he wants is money he's ransoming her for 12 million dollars for her, if the Mizukage can't give him the money. Then he'll sell the Daimyo's daughter to slavery."

"Monster, he needs to die for this." Tsukimaru said gripping his swords handle.

"That's why I've called you all here. You need to go to Kiri find Kaz's headquarters, rescue the Daimyo's daughter, and assassinate him. Without Kaz to lead them they will be lost and confused, that is of course till someone takes over."

"But won't that be bad to just kill their leader?" Hinata spoke for the first time of the briefing.

"That's true, but without a leader that will give Kiri the chance to take care of the Sakuzawa's. Now this is an A rank mission and you all need to be careful."

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade I'll make sure to bring us back safely home." Tsukimaru said as he walked to the door.

"Oh by the way I'm placing you as leader of the mission Tsukimaru."

"Thank you Hokage." The white haired boy said and left.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru wrapped the last of his bandages around his left foot, and looked at himself in the mirror. He could see his eyes shine. Suddenly he noticed they quickly flashed yellow. 'Oniken.' He shut his eyes. 'I don't know what you're planning but I won't let you sabotage my mission.' He reopened then to see they had changed back to blue. Having a demon inside of him was dangerous Oniken could try to take over him at any moment. He needed to train himself to reject the demon's control over him. But right now he needed to lead a team to Kiri. He strapped his sword on and left his house.

0-0-0-0

Zanken's green eyes scanned the bar. He was here only for one thing and that was to find someone. He spotted the head of a red haired man with and light skin. He smirked recognizing the head. He slowly approached the man and sat next to him his eyes looking at the bottles of sake.

"What do you want?" the bartender asked.

"Sake in a clean glass." Zanken answered. This caught the man's attention.

"I never imaged I'd see you again Zanken Mushin." The man said taking a sip of his sake.

"Same here Akashi. How's life treating you?" Zanken asked.

"Well every since that last mission of ours I've been constantly moving from one place to another. I never stay for a whole week." The man named Akashi said. His short red hair reached to the back of his neck, and his right shoulder was tattooed with the word death on it. "Your not here just to talk are you?" Akashi asked.

"Your right I'm not. I'm here to get us back together I've been given a mission by the sanin Orochimaru."

Akashi nearly choked on his drink. "Orochimaru has given us a mission?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yeah were supposed to find and kill a test subject named Tsukimaru Tensho."

"Tensho eh. So he's from the Tensho clan. This should be interesting. Well you've got my attention. Where is he?"

"In Konoha, that's what his spies told him. Once we put the team back together, the hunt begins." Zanken said.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru jumped to the next tree while his team followed next to him. His thoughts were still on Oniken and what that giant lizard was planning. He still couldn't believe it. A demon inside of him of all people but who was the one that seal him in him? He didn't know but Oniken did and the only way he would know would be to force him to give him the answers even if it means fighting him. What was strange was that he wasn't having any memoires flashes anymore; they were probably the doing of Oniken. His though trailed back to the memoires he had received. His family, his promotion to being a ninja, and now about his sister. Kurotsuki Tensho she was probably the most beautiful girl he had seen second to Ino. His eyes widened he was thinking Ino was beautiful. But who wouldn't thing that blonde goddess was beautiful. That long blonde hair, her amazing sexy body, and the most beautiful pair was eyes he had even seen. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he said to himself. He turned his head to his teammates. "How much farther?" he asked.

"We should be half way once we reach the town up ahead." Sakura said.

"Will stay at the town for the night and make our plan there." Tsukimaru said.

The four continued till they reached the town and found a hotel to stay in. Once they renting a room they placed their belongings in it.

"Alright now that we have a place to stay will start our plan of action." Tsukimaru pulled out a map and placed it on the ground for the others to see. His finger was on Kiri. "Here is Kiri." He said moving his finger till it reached the little town "We are here; the cost is 3 miles away. Will get a ferry to Kiri then speak with the Mizukage, and then we look for Kaz's base of operations. Once there I'll think of a battle plan, but right now we need to find some information on the Sakuzawa organization. Sakura go to the south, Hinata, north, Kiba and Akamaru east and west. I'll stay here and continue planning, move out." He commanded. He waited for them to leave then he sat cross-legged, and entered his mind. The same blank white mind of his was already boring him. He decided to take his time. 'Oniken were are you!' he demanded.

'**So the jailor has come to talk to the prisoner.' **The large demon appeared as him in human form. **"What do you want guard?' **He asked in a mocking tone.

'Done give me that shit, Oniken. You said you know who sealed you inside me, now tell me why or I'll beat them out of you."

Oniken frowned at his jailors demand. Even though he was his prisoner he didn't like to have demands shouted at him. He was a demon there places should be switch with him in as the jailor and Tsukimaru as the prisoner, but that would take a long time. He needed to try and make him break the seal, but first he decided to mess with the boy. **'Now why should I do that?' **he asked.

"You're the prisoner Oniken and I'm your jailor so answer my question. Who sealed you inside me?" he shouted. His blue eyes locked with the demon's yellow. "Well like I said, guess I'll have to beat it out of you." He said as he drew his sword and walked toward the demon. Then he charged him with high speed, he swung and what he hit was nothing. Tsukimaru was surprise to see this 'what the.' He was kicked in the back of his head and sent crashing to the ground. He rolled over and jumped to his feet. He saw Oniken wielding the exact same sword as him.

'**I haven't been talking to you because I've been trying to break the seal and so far I'm nearly there but not yet. But the good news is that now I can fight and kill you!' **Oniken charged forward his sword parried with his jailors own sword.

'You bastard.' Tsukimaru said. He pushed the demon sword back and advanced on him. All his attacks were in vain ever attack was dodged or parried. The demon's skills with a sword were amazing they rivaled those of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'**This is fun and all but I'm not going to fight you yet. So I'll answer as many questions you have.' **Oniken said sheathing his blade.

Tsukimaru didn't like this but he trusted his words. 'Alright, now answer this one where are you from?'

'**The land of demon's that's were the entire smaller demon's roam. I was a powerful demon there and feared as well.' **

'How did you copy my sword and how are you so skilled with it?'

'**I copied it from your mind.'**

Tsukimaru gritted his teeth so he was blocking his memories he had lied to him during their first meeting. But he wanted to get one answer. 'Why do you want to take over my body?'

'**IF I have your body then I'll be free and allowed to roam the land freely without you ruining my rampage.'**

'Have you've lost some brain cells you're not the strongest demon alive nor will you be free.'

'**And you think by holding me in will stop me?' **

'Yes and once I defeat you, you'll have to give me your power.'

Oniken laughed it was cold and had to emotion in it. **'You think I'm going to leaned my powers to you? Get really kid, there's no way I'll let you have my powers.'**

'Then I'll have to beat it out of you. But now's not the time when I'm doing with this missing will settle things.'

Oniken laughed once more. **'Fine I accept your challenge but I warn you if you fight me I'll take over your body.'**

'And once I defeat you and gain your power you'll never take over by body ever again.' And he left his mind. He opened his eyes to found the room was now full. His team looked at him. "What have you found?" he asked.

0-0-0-0

Ino shot out of bed her breathing was heavy and sweat was on her forehead. She was awoken by a horrible nightmare of the same yellow eyes she say in Tsukimaru's eyes 'What the hell was that that happened to his eyes? They changed to that creepy yellow. Could he have the curse mark? No that couldn't be if it was then those weird markings would appear on his body. It must be something else something much, much worse and whatever it is I need to find out what.' She looked out the window thinking about Tsukimaru and his yellow eyes. She slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen once there she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk container and poured herself a glass and took a sip of it.

"Princess what are you doing up this late?"

The blonde turned to see her dad standing there wearing a blue robe with a confused and sleepy face.

"I, I had a nightmare." She said she didn't want to say anymore.

"About what?" the elder Yamanaka asked.

"It was." She paused trying to think of something to say but she couldn't hide it from her father. "It was about Tsukimaru." She say her father's brow connect she couldn't tell he want liking this at all. But that would change after the next part. "I tried to call him but he didn't answer then a pair was yellow eyes appeared behind him and an eerie laugh was heard then he attacked him and then I awoke."

This was worrying to the elder Yamanaka a nightmare about this Tsukimaru boy then those eyes appear. That boy was hiding something but what? He needed to find out. "Well it was only a dream right?"

"Yeah it was just a dream." She finished her midnight drink, kissed her father goodnight, and returned to her bed. But not before looking out her window to see moon shine bright in the cloudless night.

0-0-0-0

There was mist everywhere no one could see a thing. A large ship cut through the fog like a knife. On this ship were hundreds of people, ninja, civilians, mercenary's you name it. Their destination was all the say place; Kirigakure the hidden mist village. That was also the destination of three people hiding among the crowd. One of those was leaning against the railing, a straw hat covering his face. The only thing that could be seen was his thick bear. His traveling clock blew gently in the cold wind. A twig sticking out of his mouth while he chewed on it. He was in deep though wondering what type of plan to do he was the stagiest of their group after Tsukimaru sacrificed himself for the mission to be complete. He pulled his hat to cover more of his face remembering that horrible day.

"There you are Kazeryu." A male's voice called to him.

Kazeryu raised his hat to see a young man with black spiked hair. A smirk appeared on the old man's face "Hey Ikkakumo, where's little Tsuki?"

"Stop calling me that, old man." Kurotsuki said as she approached the two men. She always hated being called that.

"Well you are only a kid." The old man said.

"I'm 17 if you haven't forgotten. Now what's the plan?" she asked the old man, her white hair blowing in the wind.

"The plan; ones we hit shore we track down Orochimaru's spy and get as must information out of him. After that we go and find Kaz's mansion. You will rescue the girl Ikkakumo. I while create a distraction while you, Kurotsuki, assassinates Kaz".

"Sound like a plan." Ikkakumo said.

"Hey were approaching the docks, lets tire not to draw too much attention to ourselves." Kurotsuki said.

The three looked over the railing. In the distances, through the fog, she could see the outline of the Land of waters hidden village; Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist, which was once known as Chigiri no Sato, the village of the bloody mist.

"Aw Kirigakure, it's been a while since I've been here." Kazeryu said lifting his straw hat to get a better view of the island. Kazeryu had been to Mist many times in his past he smirked remembering the last time he was here. 'Ah those where the good old days.' He looked over to Tsukimaru and saw her tighten her fist. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, one's we rescue the Daimyo's daughter, will continue the search for him. Will find him Kurotsuki."

The white haired girl sighed "I hope so Kazeryu, I hope we do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 **

The smell of salt filled the noise of the four ninja as they waited for the ferry to get them to the Land of Water. There purpose in Kiri; was to assassinate the crime lord Kaz and rescue the Water Daimyo's daughter from him. It sounded easy but it wasn't. They had heard rumors about the Sakuzawa waging a war with Kiri and they had the advantage. Whatever was going on over on that island they need the help end it.

"Tsukimaru the ferry is approaching." Sakura informed from where she stood.

A large ship three mast ship approached it was armed with cannon's and its crew was working fast.

"Wonder why the ferry is armed?" Kiba asked.

"That's because of the war going on over there." A Kiri ninja said a scar ran across his chin. "I'm heading back to help fight against the Sakuzawa organization."

So the rumors were true there was a war going on at Kiri. The thought of all those lives being killed made Tsukimaru clench his fists in rage. He needed to help end the war even if he wasn't a part of it. He turned to his team. "Change of plans, were going to see this war ended."

"What!" Kiba shouted with confusion.

"You heard me Kiba. Where staying until this war is won for Kiri. I don't care what you have to say there will be no excuse do you understand." Tsukimaru said sending a glare to him.

The dog handler sighed "Fine but you owe me." He said.

"Whatever the ferry's dock let's get aboard."

The four Konoha ninja boarded the ship along with some Kiri ninja who were going back to help fight for their country. The crew got the ship sailing toward the Land of Water, where the Sakuzawa, Kiri war was being waged. There were runners of a war going on in the Land of water's area but they were only rumors until the message to Konoha was sent that it was indeed a war, where the Kiri military was battling a criminal organization called Sakuzawa there plan's where sketchy at the moment and their numbers were an even bigger guess, it could only 10 people or it could be an army of thousand or even dozens. Right now the war wasn't turning out to good for the Kiri military as he heard. Tsukimaru went to the bow of the ships and looked over the large ocean that stretched for miles. He enjoyed the view of the ocean and the sound it made, it was music to his ears. He noticed dolphins where swimming along the bow of the ship playing in the waves it created form cutting through the ocean like butter. He smiled at seeing the creatures. The ride would take a while so he decided to take a short nap. He sat against the mast, placed his sword by his side, and closed his eyes entering the world of dreams. In the dream started to have strange visions of a room where men were working on him. He could hear himself scream in agony as the needles pierced into his skin injecting drugs of some kind. Then he saw a thin man with blond hair and what looked like a second man with grey hair wearing glass watching in the shadow. His glasses shinned in the bright lights of the room concealing his identity. Then he heard the eerie laugh of Oniken in the background.

"Tsukimaru, wake up." A voice called causing the vision's to fade away. The snow white haired boy opened his blue eyes and saw Sakura nudging him on the shoulder. "What is it?"

"We've arrived." The medic said helping him stand. "We're going to be at the port in 20 seconds."

Tsukimaru looked around and saw thousands of ships, docked and anchored around the harbor of Kiri. He placed his sword into the sash "Well let's go meet the Mizukage everyone."

0-0-0-0

Mei Terumi the 5th and current Mizukage gave a sigh as she looked out the window of her office. This was with Kaz had dragged on for 2 and half years. What started out as a betrayal, turned into a full scale war. 'Why would you do this to your own people Kaz? Why?' Kaz was a good man and a well respected Hunter-nin among Kiri's military. The feelings Mei had for him burned in her heart. She had watched with tears as he left her to die were she lay that fateful day so long ago. She had vowed that she would have him captured and brought to justices, but so far all was going wrong. They were losing the war, and now the Daimyo's daughter was kidnapped. The loss of the Daimyo's daughter had just given him a death sentences. Her hunter-nin had tried to rescue the daughter but all attempts had failed. So she had no choice but to call for assistances, and the only country that was close enough and willing to help was Konoha. She had faith in them she had heard how a group of Konoha ninja had saved the Land of waves form the crime lord Goto and also killed the Missing-nin Kiri swordsmen Zabuza Momochi. If they could liberate a whole country with one squad then they could help in killing Kaz, and rescuing the Daimyo's daughter. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock was heard from the door. "Enter." She called. The door opened to show four ninja. A smile appeared on her lips. They had received her message for help Konoha had sent a squad of ninja to help. She had heard about Tsunade taking on an apprentice this girl must have been hear. Sakura Haruno that's what her name was. As well as a Hyuga clan member, and an Inuzuka, and a very handsom white haired swordsmen. She had a look of lust in her green eyes as she looked at the white haired boy blue orbs. 'Konoha doses have some very handsome men.' "Welcome to Kirikagure I'm the Mizukage." She said.

"Thank you I'm Tsukimaru Tensho with me are Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru. It's an honor to meet you Lady Mizukage." Tsukimaru said and bowed respectfully.

"A Tensho clan member? I remember, The Tensho clan being well known for its skill's with blades." She eyed him carefully. "And handsome men." Mei said giving a sultry smile to Tsukimaru.

"Thank you for the comment Lady Mizukage but I think we should get to business. We were told that that the water Daimyo's daughter has been kidnapped and we are to assassinate the kidnapped."

Mei's face had changed to a serious one when Tsukimaru asked about the mission. "Yes we should." She cleared her thought. "I'll tell you what's been going on with this war. The Sakuzawa organization consisted of thousand of rouge ninja ranking form D to A class. Kaz himself was a former Kiri ninja who is now an S class criminal. His crime; was the murder of three royal family's, five head clan members, and the worst of all murdering the Daimyo's son."

Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth and Kiba growled. Sakura's mouth trembled.

Mei nodded "It gets worse. He also declared war on Kiri. He has been at war with his own country for 2 and half years now and so far the Sakuzawa had gained the advantage by taking over some of the smaller islands of Kiri, luckily my spies have found out that they've set up a base on the cost of the fire country where no one would look. At that base they would get the supplies, weapons, and medicine from other organizations they negotiated with and transported them to the Kiri islands they took over."

"Damn it." Tsukimaru said gripping the handle of his sword tightly. "Have your spies pinpointed Kaz's position?" he asked.

Mei looked Tsukimaru in the eyes "I'm afraid they haven't found him or the Daimyo's daughter."

"That's where we come in right buddy?" Kiba said getting a bark form the large dog. "Do you have anything that the Daimyo's daughter was wearing?"

"We found a piece of clothing she was wearing." Mei said holding out a torn sleeve.

Kiba smirked "Perfect. We can find her with no trouble." He took the clothing and let Akamaru sniff it. The large dog barked. Kiba looked at Mei "He's found her sent now all we need is a picture of her?" he asked.

"Excellent, I will send a military ship to transport you there and this will help." Mei said handing a photo of the Daimyo's daughter to Tsukimaru "Her name is Mizuhime. She's going to be the next Daimyo after her father."

Kiba whistled "Kiri has got some sexy women." He wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura groaned at Kiba's words.

Mei laughed happily "I see that Konoha has quite the lady charmers." She responded back. This time Tsukimaru chuckled.

"Again thank you for the comment. Now we must go and rescue Mizuhime. We will return when with her and Kaz's head." Tsukimaru tightened his ponytail. "Squad, move out."

Mei watched the Konoha ninja leave a smile on her face. 'Good luck Tsukimaru I'm counting on you and your friends to save Mizuhime.'

0-0-0-0

The sound of glass smashing and a shelf falling followed by a man's groan was heard in a room. The man quickly jumped to his feet drawing a kunai. Looking at his opponent. "You'll never get what you're looking for!" He shouted.

Kurotsuki locked eyes with her opponent "I've already found it." She dashed forward throwing a kunai to the left. The throw distracted the man long enough for her to get in close, she quickly grabbed the man's wrist twisted it and headbuted him. She heard him groan in pain. She quickly pinned him to the floor and placed a kunai to his throat. The look of fear was on his face. "Now talk! Tell me what Orochimaru's plan's are?" she demanded. She needed information on Orochimaru so she could stop whatever plans he had also it was because he took something very important of hers.

"He's planning." The man grunted "To attack Konoha."

"He going to attack Konoha again! What are his plans at how he's going to do it! Answer me!"

"I don't know, I only relay information to him on what's going on in Kiri that's all." The man was now sweating.

"Then tell me this? When was the last time you talked to him?" Kurotsuki pressed her blade to the man's throat.

"Three days ago. He told me to find someone who could be used."

"Used for what?"

"For something big that's all I don't know anything else. You'll get the answer's you seek from Hado Zan the man in charge of the operation."

"What's the operations name?"

"I don't know, I've given you all I can." He said but as his said these things, he quickly flicked his wrist making a needle slip out of his sleeve. He readied himself for the right moment to kill her.

Kurotsuki didn't trust his word but he was the only one who gave her information. She released him from her grip and prepared to get up only to see a flash of light from the hands hand. With quick speed she grabbed his wrist, there in his hand was a needle. She scowled at the man who was in pure shock. "I wasn't going to let you live anyway." and she plunged the kunai into the man's head. She walked out of the destroyed room. Meeting Kazeryu, and Ikkakumo, "I've got what I need, now let's find and kill Kaz." She said brushing a strained of hair out of her face.

Kazeryu cleared his throat "While you were looking for your target. I found out that Kaz is hiding on one of the islands. That has been taken over."

"How did you acquire this information?" the white haired girl asked.

"I persuaded a rogue Kiri ninja in giving me the information. After which I killed him we can a boat and a fast one too. The faster we kill Kaz the faster we can get back to searching for your brother Kurotsuki." The old ninja said while looking to the skies.

"Well we won't get anywhere if we stand around, let's go." Ikkakumo said.

Kiri's docks were filled with boats form large too small, fishing boats, row boats, sailing boats, cargo boats, ferry's, and even the large war ship. That the Kiri military was using to defend the main island.

The three ninja were looking for a fast, small boat.

Kurotsuki scanned the ships until she spotted one. "There that one looks good." She pointed to a midsized ship with one mast and one large sail attached to it. They approached the dock master who was a round man with a missing left leg and missing right eye.

"We want to use that ship." Kurotuski simple said pointing to the boat.

The dock master laughed "You can't just go and demand thing missy you're going to have to pay for it. 10,000 all in advance." He said.

"You can't be serious, we don't have that kind of money." The white haired girl said angrily.

"Sorry can't have people using and destroying my ships for free." The dock master said.

"Sir you don't understand we were going to use that boy to go and rescue the Daimyo's daughter." Kazeryu said. "Besides we actually do have that kind of money." He added while giving the dock master a large sack of money.

"You're planning to rescue the Daimyo's daughter!" the dock master said in surprise "Well why didn't you say so earlier! Take that ship and go rescue her I don't care what happens to it just make sure you get her back here. We've already lost a lot of good people we don't want to lose the next daimyo." he said with a check grin showing a few missing teeth.

"Thank you, kind sir. Ikkakumo, Kurotsuki lets go." Kazeryu said as he walked to the ship. "You see all you have to do is say the right things." He whispered to Kurotsuki.

The girl gave a heated glare toward him. "Shut up." She hissed.

0-0-0-0

The waves crashed against the hull of the large ship that carried the four Konoha ninja. Kiba said her scent was across the ocean. And just like the Mizukage promise, the team was being transported across sea by a military ship crewed by Kiri sailors and ninja. Kiba told the helms men which way the scent was and the sailed to that direction.

Tsukimaru was standing on the bow overlooking the ocean. He loved the ocean even if he was from Konoha the cold air running through his hair, and the ocean splashing against his face. He gripped his sword 'Hang in there Mizuhime will rescue you and kill Kaz.'

Sakura had been watching him through the whole trip. She had a feeling that told her something was going to happen. If so she needed to be prepared.

"Were approaching the island get ready to go ashore!" the captain.

"Sir a second ship has been spotted!"

Tsukimaru raised an eye brow a ship all the way out here? He looked to the left and spotted nothing, he looked to the right and spotted a small one mast ship that Konoha would use but this ship didn't had Kiri's symbol. What was a second Kiri ship doing out here, was it carrying ANBU? No they were the only ones going on the mission.

"Captain what should we about it?"

"Nothing, we continue on our path I don't care what happens to them, our mission is to get the Konoha ninja to the island and wait for them to return with the Daimyo's daughter." The captain ordered.

The little boat was soon out of sight as the ship continued on its course. They following Mizuhime's scent until it continued onto an island. They found were Mizuhime was.

"Take one of the motorboats to the beach! Good luck!" the Kiri captain called.

The team used on of the motorboats and zoomed toward the island. They reached hit the shore in 6 minutes and continued on foot into the forest. They followed Kiba and Akamaru "I can smell her scent but I can also smell other beings on this island.

"There probably members part of the Sakuzawa organization." Tsukimaru said. "Can you still smell Mizuhime's scent?" he asked.

"Yeah just keep following me."

"You don't have to tell use that, where right behind you." The white haired swordsmen spoke.

0-0-0-0

The three had been hiding in bushes looking at a mansion where thousands of guards were standing outside. No doubt this was the place. Kaz, and the Daimyo's daughter where in that mansion. The problem was getting inside; the guards were patrolling every entry to the building. Kazeryu had said he would create a distraction so Ikkakumo and Kurotsuki could get inside.

Kurotsuki didn't approve of this. "You're insane. There's too many for you!" she said with worry in her voice.

"Relax, I've fought worse. Besides your job is to kill Kaz and Ikkakumo is to rescue the Daimyo's daughter." Kazeryu said with a cheeky smile. He stood up and removed his straw hat walking forward and quickly flicked six shuriken to an enemy. The six killed the man caching the army's attention. Kazeryu calmly walked out into the opening. He saw two ninja charge him. Kazeryu quickly sent a palm strike to each of the attacker's neck breaking it instantly, but he wasn't done yet. He spun and kicked a second in the head. He heard the sound of weapons being drawing and thrown. He smirked, jumped in the air and threw his own kunai to the rouge ninja army. He watched as they missed or where blocked. Knowing that he was outnumber he would have to turn it up a notch flashing through hand seals. "Wind Style: Wind Dragon!" he called out and clapped his hands together. A powerful gust of wind shot forth in the shape of a large dragon. The massive wind dragon crashed into the ground sending a powerful shockwave of wind in all direction. The old war veteran smiled at his work, he drew two kunai and channeled wind chakra into then. 'This should be fun.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

The sound of steel clashing against steel echoed through the area and a river of blood had formed from the many dead bodies that littered the ground. Kazeryu Chinsei ducked as a giant shuriken sailed over his head. It was inched away from beheading him. 'That was too close.' He jumped and spun kicked a large rouge ninja in the head. Sending him crashing to the ground with a broken noise and footprint printed onto his face. The man was 53 year old, yet his skills were incredible he make look old, but he was a well known and respected ANBU captain in his home village of Suna he was even the one of the 3rd Kazekage's personal bodyguards, but at the age of 48 he decided to retire from his work as ANBU and asked permission to leave Suna to live in the Sea country. He was getting too old and wanted to settle down in Sea country for its beautiful view of the ocean. Now here he was living the life of a ninja again in search of the missing twin brother of Kurotsuki Tensho; Tsukimaru Tensho. The first of the twin's he met was Kurotsuki. He met her brother during the Sea country rebellion. That happened 1 year ago. But now wasn't the time to think of the past, now he needed to focus on the battle at hand. He swung his left arm impaling his knife into the neck of a kunoichi, who was trying to get behind him. He pulled the knife out of his dead opponent's neck and continued to cut down his enemies. 'I hope the others are having better luck then I am?'

0-0-0-0

Ikkakumo snuck up to the guard and quickly slit his throat before he could react. Ones done he moved the corpse into a small closet, and advanced through the hall's quietly. It was suppose to be simple; find the hostage and rescue her, but how was he going to find her. So far he was in on the third floor of the mansion and killed every guard he found. 'Why don't I just capture one and ask where she'd being kept? Nah they won't tell.' He continued through the hall's he passed a window and notice the battle going one. 'Damn for an old man Kazeryu can put up a fight.' He continued walking. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps quickly he walked down the next hallway, only to run into a group of rogue ninja. Nobody moved, or spoke Ikkakumo and the rouge's looked at each other. Quickly Ikkakumo threw six shuriken infused with lighting. All six hit their targets in the head. 'Headshot's.' he smirked continued his search. Ikkakumo Shiro was a famous Kumo ninja who was said to be the fastest weapon's throw in all of Kumo who would always infused lighting into every weapon he would throw, which was why he was given the name "The lighting thrower". He leaf Kumo to travel to the other nation's during his travel to the sea country he meet and befriended the retired ANBU Suna captain Kazeryu. The two had defended the sea country from a group S rank pirates that Kiri was trying the capture. Lighting and Wind were powerful forces when combined together. Ikkakumo had meet the twin's when he was staying in a village, which was being attacked by bandits. He had spotted the twin's fighting the bandits and decided to give a hand. From that day the twin's and Ikkakumo became friends. He decided escort them back to the Tensho village, during the travel he and the twin's got to know each other better. The Kumo ninja decided to stay at the Tensho village to learn some sword skill's during his stay there he helped the twin's complete mission's, the twin's looked up to Ikkakumo as an older brother. He was willing to find Tsukimaru and reunite him with his sister. He had faith that Tsukimaru was still alive and hopefully he would find him soon. But this recue thing was a waste of time. 'Sometimes I wonder why I listen to that old man.'

0-0-0-0

The Konoha shinobi speed through the forest toward the mansion, they had found some bodies but didn't know who killed them. They weren't the only ones here, whoever else was they would either rescue or kill the Daimyo's daughter. Tsukimaru wasn't going to let anyone go wrong on this mission. He ordered the group to pick up the pace so they could get to the mansion before whoever else was here. Suddenly he smelt something, something that anyone could recognize; blood. The smell of blood filled his nostrils as well as Kiba and Akamaru's. "You smell it two, don't you?"

"Yeah it looks like someone beat us to the mansion." Kiba said frowning.

They continued until they heard the sound of battle going on. The four ninja hid behind some bushes and approached the battle quietly. Tsukimaru nodded to Hinata to check it out. The Hygua activated her Byakugan. "So what do you see?" he asked.

"There are hundreds of rouge ninja and are all fighting an old man." The Hyuga said.

Tsukimaru was curious about hearing this. He crawled closer and peeked out of the bushes. Hinata was right, there fighting a hundred ninja was an old man. Seeing the destruction and weapon's the old man was holding he was definitely a ninja, but from which country? He watched as the old man inhaled some air and released it into a powerful blast of wind that took the shape of a Dragon's head and body. 'Well he known's wind style but that doesn't tell me which country he's form. Could he be from Suna?' he scooted back to the other and looked eyes with them. "Ok I don't know what's going on but I not letting that old man die." He turned to Sakura "Sakura go and give him support. Do everything you can to help him."

The medic nodded and pulled on her gloves.

"Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, go and find Mizuhime. With your eyes and Kiba's scent you should be able to find her with ease. I'll will kill Kaz and end this war. Kiba contact me when you've rescued Mizuhime. Let's go!" the four ninja sprain into action.

0-0-0-0

Kazeryu was running low on chakra but he still had skills in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. But it wasn't going to be enough to hold off all these ninja. Suddenly a loud war cry was heard followed up with the ground being destroyed. Quickly he jumped high into the air, and blew some wind out of his mouth to shoot him higher to keep out of range of this unknown attacker. The smoked cleared to show the ground half destroyed and corpses everywhere, and the cause of it all was a beautiful pink haired girl. The old man smirked 'So this is Tsunade's apprentice.' He turned his body mid fall and blew wind out of his mouth again directed himself to land on his feet. He's black eyes locked with Sakura's. "Well don't just stand there aren't you goanna give this old man a hand?" he called to the pink haired medic.

Sakura tightened her fist and charged forward ready to help him. 'I don't see how he needs help. His skills are incredible.' she threw her left fist and broke a large man's arm she followed up with a knee to his chin breaking it. She rolled over his back and sent an arm sweep breaking a kunoichi's jaw bone, but she didn't stop there. A sword was aimed for her head; quickly she ducked and kicked both his legs in breaking them in an instant. The sound of a blade cutting through air caught her attention. She spun and caught the blade with her hands and sent a karate chop to his neck cutting off his circulation. She took his weapon and used it to block an incoming shuriken. She charged forward and used the sword and ran it through the ninja's chest.

Kazeryu dodged a barrage of kunai aimed for his head. This was getting really tiring. He was low on chakra and old age was catching up. He looked to Sakura "Hey girl you might want to move!" he called. And put away his weapons and jumped high in the air. His hands did hand seals at blinding speed and finished with the Dragon seal. "Wind Style: Raging Cyclone of the Wind Dragon!" He sucked in a large amount of air once his mouth was full of air he clapped his hands together and blew the wind out of his mouth. The powerful of the wind from his hand clapping together and blown out of his mouth created a powerful cyclone blast of wind created out of a dragon's head. The wind was so powerful that it kicked up dust and cut through everything it hit.

Sakura was running for cover form the dust cloud and wind blast. She ducked into the mansion and covered her head. The door's and window's form the room she was in were shattered to pieces form the blast. 'How powerful is this old man?'

0-0-0-0

Hinata and Kiba had been looking around for any sigh for scent for Mizuhime, but so far nothing, they had searched two of the levels in the mansion.

"The wall's are chakra proof I cants see anything through them. What about you Kiba?" the Hyuga heiress asked.

Kiba sniffed the air and shook his head "Nothing I can't get her scent. The Sakuzawa are well planned out when hiding someone."

Suddenly the sound of battle was heard a hall away then the sound of lighting was heard then silent's.

"What happened?" the Hyuga asked a litter frightened. Her answer was a body being thrown into a wall, and then a young man appeared and grabbed the ninja holding a knife to his throat.

"Tell me where the Daimyo's daughter is? Answer me!" he said shaking the man.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

Kiba looked at Hinata and nodded. Whoever this guy they could follow him and then find Mizuhime.

"Because I'm going to rescue her, now tell me where she is and I'll spare you." The man answered. The rouge ninja didn't answer the man holding him sighed "As you wish." He said and slit his throat. He cleaned the blood off. "Stupid, if this keeps up I'll never find her and this rescue will be for nothing." He then noticed the two teens and the dog. The Konoha symbol shinned on their forehead protectors. 'So Konoha was sent to help after all.' He chuckled "I suppose you're her to rescue the Daimyo's daughter too?"

This question took the two teens by surprise "Well yeah." Kiba spoke up. "I guess that old man is with you too?"

"Kazeryu? Yep he's got everything under control out there." The young man said.

"Actually Sakura's helping him as we speak." The dog owner said.

Again the man chuckled "That won't be necessary."

"Why?" Hinata asked. Her answer was a powerful blast of wind that shatter the window's in the hall they stood and dust flew in. The poor girl cough as dust entered her lungs. She waved her hand to clear her vision.

"That's why. Kazeryu isn't a former ANBU for no reason. But where are my manners I'm Ikkakumo Shiro Jonin of Kumo, and know as "The lighting thrower".

"Lighting thrower?" Kiba asked "Why?"

"I'll show you right now." And in lighting speed Ikkakumo rushed pass and threw three shuriken fused with lighting at an enemy ninja hitting the man in the chest. He turned and saw their expressions. There were shocked and in awe as his speed. "That's why I'm known as the "Lighting Thrower" now seeing as where on the same side. We should try and fine the Daimyo's daughter."

"Good idea will have a better chance at finding her and dealing any rouge ninja that come our way. Oh and Ikkakumo the Daimyo's daughter is named Mizuhime, and also I'm Kiba Inuzuka and my partner Akamaru and we both hail from the Inuzuka clan."

"And I, I'm Hinata Hyuga form the Hyuga clan." the dark blue haired heiress of the eye seeing clan said in her soft spoken voice.

"A pleasure to meet you both, but now is not the time let us hurry and find Mizuhime." The Kumo ninja said taking leading and running down a hall with the two Konoha ninja and dog following.

0-0-0-0

Kaz was watching the battle outside from his room he was safe in. The room had been chakra proof and multiple trap seal's were placed on the door and windows. No one could get in but if they did they'd have to deal with the seven A rank rouge ninja that where his personal bodyguards, but even if they failed he could take down the intruders himself. After all he was a former Hunter-nin squad captain, and he was still skilled enough to take down these intruders even if it was only an old man, a youthful man, and a teenager. Just then a rouge ninja entered.

"What is it?" Kaz asked.

"Konoha ninja have arrived sir!" the man informed.

This caught the Crime lord's attention. Konoha ninja had arrived to try and rescue Mizuhime. "How many are there?"

"There are only four sir; also my blending ability helped me see that they are nothing but teenagers." The Iwa rouge ninja said he had used is invisibility jutsu to spy on the intruders.

Kaz laughed was that all Konoha had to offer? Teenagers, pathetic they must been running low on real ninja, what with Konoha being invaded by Orochimaru during the Chunin exams two years ago. Kaz had heard about the invasion as well as Tsunade becoming the fifth Hokage, and the mysteries organization Akastsuki making its move. 'Wonder why Tsunade didn't send the famous "Sharingan Kakashi" to try and rescue Mizuhime? Aw it doesn't matter even if she sent him the mission would end in failure for then there's no way they can take on an army of ten thousand rouge ninja.'

Suddenly the room shook violently. Wondering what happened, he rushed to the widow to see a powerful wind attack being using by the old man. The former hunter-nin gritted his teeth in anger. So this old man did have skills, he wasn't expecting this. He turned to the Iwa ninja "Sent out all of our troopers even the weak ones!"

"Huh but sir will they be able to kill him sir?" the Iwa ninja asked.

"Of course, not they'll tire him out and then you kill him. Now sent out all our troopers!"

"Yes sir." The Iwa ninja left to inform the troopers of the situation.

Kaz wasn't happy this old man had whipped out the main guard force. But he noticed a girl with pink hair before the dust could block his view of her. Perhaps she had helped since he saw a large created in the ground. Whatever the case was they would be killed either way. He strode over to a door and opened it to show a tired and starved girl with long black hair and emerald eyes. She had barley anything on and she shivered form the cold air. "It seems you have some rescuer's Mizuhime, but like all the other rescues they will fail." He started at her frail form. He had starved her after kidnapping her and violated her body for the first whole week. He loved the power he held. Just looking at her defenseless form started to make him advance on her and "Play with her" But stopped and stepped back, right now he needed to concentrate on the battle that was happening at the moment. Once the intruders where dealt with he would "play" with her again. He closed the door and locked it.

0-0-0-0

'One, two, three!' in a quick movement the four guards dropped dead. Kurotsuki had been killing every rouge ninja that she encountered either they were male or female she killed them all showing no mercy to then. All these rouge's needed to die but why? Why did she want to kill them? That was because she saw them all as traitors and murderous to their country all of them had to die for their crimes. But what they were doing right now was a waste of time, rescuing the Daimyo's daughter. How could she have gotten herself into this mess she could be looking for her brother right now, but instead she is searching this mansion for the Sakuzawa's leader Kaz, but the old man did promise that they would continue looking for her brother after this little rescue mission. 'Stupid Kazeryu always dragging us into this mission's. When I'm done with this I'm going to." But she was interrupted by the sound of steel hitting against steel. She grabbed her sword and rushed to the sound of battle; she turned the corner and found five rouge ninja dead. Whoever killed then was in a hurry she notice a trailed of blood leading down the next hallway quickly she followed the blood trailed till it stopped. Then she heard the sound of battle again then silent's. Then it happened again and again. 'What the hell is going on? Who else is here?' suddenly notice an Iwa ninja jump down a trap door from the ceiling, and rushed past her taking no notice of her. She drew a kunai and prepared to throw it at him but stopped realizing where he just came from. 'I'll let you go.' She attached a tag to the knife and threw it to the exact area where the secret door was and set off the bomb attached to it. When the smoke cleared it revealed a hidden passageway. 'Pretty tricky.' She smirked and jumped into hole she created.

0-0-0-0

Sakura was in awe at the destruction of the jutsu that the old man used. 'Who is this guy?' her thoughts where cut short as the old man called to her. She didn't trust him but he did tell her to move so he probably wasn't going to harm her. She cautiously walked toward him in case he tired to attack her.

"Thanks for the help young lady." He said.

That was unexpected this old man thanked her but she did help him. She bowed in respect "Your welcome Mr.?

"Chinsei. Kazeryu Chinsei and you must be Tsuande's apprentice am I correct?"

The pink haired medic was surprise to know that this old man knew about her being Tsunade's apprentice. "How do you know?"

"The way you used your strength and the aurora you gave off. How do I know about Tsunade well who doesn't know about the world most beautiful women." Kazeryu gave a chuckle

"You've met her?"

"Yes played a game of cards and won." He gave another chuckle. Suddenly he stopped and his face became serious. "Will take later. Right now we need to focus on the next wave."

This confused Sakura until she heard the sound of yelling and weapon's being drawn. She turned to see a second wave of rouge ninja charging forward. "Damn it."

0-0-0-0

'Damn it, where are you Kaz?' Tsukiamru cursed. He had been looking through the whole mansion for him and there was no sign of him or his chakra. If he didn't find him he'd have to call of the mission. Suddenly he heard an explosion a corridor away from where he was. Quickly he rushed to the area, to found a hole in the ceiling leading to a secret hallway. 'So that's where you're hiding.' He jumped into the passage and rushed down it until he reached a door. He could hear the sound of battle on the other side. He drew his sword and cut to door down. He rushed in to see four dead men, a man in his 30's and two beautiful girls. One of which looked exactly like him only as a girl and with emerald eyes. The girl spoke the words he was not expecting to hear. "Tsukimaru?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

Tsukimaru was shocked how did this girl know his name he'd never meet her in his entire life? Who was she? She was so beautiful and yet she looked so familiar. The long white hair and emerald eyes just seemed to ring a bell, but where had he seen those eyes and that hair. He looked at her clothing was the exact same thing as his but without the haori jacket and the sleeves to her shirt were removed and a red slash was around her waist where she carried her sword. Whoever she was she wasn't here to kill Mizuhime. Speaking of the Daimyo's daughter he spotted her on the bed with torn clothes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was about to happen to her. Rage filled the white haired swordsmen, he hated seeing a women being raped even if he didn't have his old memories he still hated seeing a defenseless women being raped or assaulted. He vowed that no women would be harmed if he was around. Well except for rouge kunoichi's they didn't count. He lunged toward Kaz, his sword ready to carve into his flesh. But his blade was met by a 4 ft long 3ft wide single edged clever sword. The wielder was his target Kaz. He gritted his teeth. Kaz, you betrayed your village, started a war with too, and kidnap the Daimyo's daughter your nothing but scum! Those crimes are punishment by death!" He said putting force behind his blade "AND THE EXECUTIONER IS ME!" he unleashed a powerful burst of chakra to overpower the former Hunter-nin.

'Shit this boy is no push over.' Kaz said jumping back to gain some space between him and the girl. "Kid I don't think you understand. I'm a former hunter-nin an ANBU form Kiri. I've killed thousand as a ninja and plenty more after creating this organization. Let me give you some advice. Forget about it, just leave I'd hate to kill you."

"Don't give me that shit. That's coming from the very man who raped Mizuhime? Your pathetic your nothing but a traitor to your country, and a dead man too. I swear on the lives of Konoha, Kiri, and Mizuhime. I will kill you!" The white haired boy charged forward.

Kurotsuki watched with a smile 'That's my brother he's still the same.' She turned to Mizuhime. "It's ok where both here to rescue you. But I'm not part of his team."

The dark haired girl looked into the white haired girls eyes "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kurotsuki that's my brother who I've been looking for, for a whole year."

"You where both separated?" Mizuhime said with surprise.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to help him." She took off to help her twin.

Kaz swung his large sword and missed his opponents head by a hair, and cut right through the wall. He sent his knee up to hit his gut only to have it blocked by the boy's own knee. He watched as the boy quickly head-butted him. The boy didn't move or stumble back. Kaz watched as blood exited the wound he created on Tsukimaru's head. He sent a powerful punch to the white haired boy's stomach. Knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing through the wall. He smirked in victory but was quickly replaced with a frown as he heard the sound of a sword cutting through air. He turned and blocked the girl's sword his black orbs lock with her green ones. Suddenly he felt pain in his side. The girl had sent a powerful kick to his ribcage he heard the sound of rib's cracking and was sent flying into the wall.

Kurotsuki watched as the organization leader was sent flying. She didn't stop to wait for him. She charged forward to finished the fight. She stabbed her blade forward only for it to be blocked by the clever sword. 'Damn.' She quickly jumped back to doge a kunai that shot out of Kaz's sleeve. 'Since he said he was a former ANBU he probably has tons of tricks up his sleeve. I better watch myself.' She raised her sword and waited for the former ANBU to attack. She watched as he sheathed his large sword. This didn't look good. She was right Kaz flashed through hand signs. "Water Style: Raging torrent!" and a large blast of water was shot out of his mouth toward the girl. 'Shit!' she rolled to the side and watched as the attack blasted through the wall leaving a large hole in it. She tightened her grip and took a breath. After calming down she charged forward.

0-0-0-0

Sakura was breathing hard and blood dripped from her lip. Around her where dead rouge ninja and body limbs were scattered over the battlefield, she was really surprised that she survived this battle. Sure she did fight an Akastuki member but this was surprisingly tougher then that battle with Sasori she was covered in cut's and blood leaked from the wounds but she was still alive. She looked over to Kazeryu the old man was still standing holding a bloody sword he had large wounds on him and a shuriken was stuck in his left forearm. His breathing was hard and he had a tired face. Then he fell to his knees. Quickly she rushed over to him too see if he was still alive.

"I'm fine it's just old age is catching up to me." He caught up a small amount of blood while removing the weapons that were stuck in him. He reached for the sword stabbed into his back but felt a soft hand touch shoulder. He looked to see Sakura standing there her other hand on the weapon.

"I'll take care of you."

"What do you think you are my grandkid?" he joked.

"No but I'm a medic." She pulled the sword out slowly.

"Aw damn it that hurts! Just yank it out already!" he shouted from the pain.

"Oh sorry." She yanked the sword out and tossed it to the ground.

"Much better now I please heal me up I have a feeling that we may get attacked again." his eyes scanned the battlefield.

"Hold still."

"I'm not going anywhere." The old man joked.

"So why are you where?" the pink haired medic asked.

"To rescue the Daimyo's daughter, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?" he turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah we are. Why are you trying to rescue her?" she asked.

"Because I'm not letting the life of a civilian be lost to a thug like Kaz." He as he stood up. Walking slowly to the mansion's distorted entry doors blood slowly leaked from the wounds that where healed.

"Wait a minute if you continue you'll die from blood loses." Sakura called to the battle hardened man.

"I'm not going to die today and besides I have an old friend to find."

0-0-0-0

"This is ridiculous. We've searched this whole damn building and haven't found her. Where the fuck could they have hidden her?" Ikakkumo sighed as he killed another rouge ninja. They had searched every floor and room and only found more rouge ninja. "This was a lost cause she's probably been moved to a new place. Come one let's get out of here." He called to Hinata and Kiba. They left the hall to meet up with Kazeryu and Sakura.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru jumped out of the whole he was thrown through. He spotted the white haired girl still fighting Kaz and from the looks of things Kaz had the advantage. He rushed to the girl to help her only to watch her get kicked in the stomach and launched into the bathroom. Tsukimaru quickened his pace and drew his sword making contact with Kaz's they locked blades and tired to overpower the other. 'Kaz no joke he's skilled with a blade but what about jutsu's?' he rolled backward getting a distance between himself and Kaz. Back mistake, he looked and saw his finish with the bird hand seal 'Shit.'

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" and a large dragon shot out of his mouth, heading toward the swordsman ready to head him alive.

Tsukimaru stood his ground ready to take the attack. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him to the side making the water dragon miss its target. He looked to see the girl.

"I have a plan." She said. She hadn't seen her brother in a year hopefully he knew who she was.

Tsukimaru didn't what to ask question's he nodded his head and leaned in to hear her plan.

Kaz scanned the room he only saw Mizuhime. They must be hiding or they escape. Suddenly the sound of a sword being drawn caught his attention. He turned and blocked it with his sword. The attacker was Kurotsuki he locked eyes with her. "Don't you realize that was too easy to block."

"Do you get cocky you." She said as she up presser on her blade.

"Why do you saw that you and that boy are no match for a former Hunter-nin, what makes you think you can win?" he said with a cocky smile.

"Because you've sealed your own fate by underestimating us, do it Tsukimaru now!" she called.

Kaz's eyes widened he turned his head to see Tsukimaru charging forward his sword being ready to be drawn. Quickly Kaz dropped his weapon and was about to teleport away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kurotsuki shouted as she grabbed on to him, and stabbed her sword into his left leg getting a scream from the crime lord. She waited for Tsukimaru to get closer; this was there tag team attack.

Tsukimaru drew closer and closer his legs were moving like lighting. He jumped and flew toward the crime lord. He grabbed his sword and drew it from his sheath. He heard the sound of steel cutting flesh. He turned his head to see the headless body of Kaz. It was all over. Suddenly the body turned into smoke to reveal a log. 'His switched his body at the last minute. Where did he go?'

"Don't move or the girl die's!" the twin's turned to see Kaz holding Mizuhime with a knife at her throat. The twin's cursed at the same time. "First you rape her then you use her as a human shield. You're nothing but a pile of shit!" Kurotsuki spat. Anger filled her voice.

"I don't really care what you think girl. This is the only way now dropped your weapons and leave. The crime lord spat. "And you're staying here girl."

"Like hell she will. Let's settle this with a dual of honor we use on attack just one attack! IF we win we leave with Mizuhime and if I die you kept Mizuhime and the girl, deal?" Tsukimaru shouted.

Kaz liked that idea he'd kill this boy and have two girls. But it he had to time his attack right the deal was use only one attack and if he missed he would die. He released Mizuhime from his grip and tossed the knife away. "Deal." He said and walked to his closet and removed a sword. "This is my former ANBU sword I'm sure a swordsmen like you would what to die by a real Katana."

"I'm not planning to die today. I have someone people waiting for me at Konoha."

This caught Kurotsuki's attention 'So that's where you were?' she watched as the two sword welders stood ready for their dual. She closed her eyes and prayed. 'Kami please let my brother win this dual.' She pleaded.

Tsukimaru locked eyes with Kaz. This was it he would end the Sakuzawa organization and kill its leader in one day. He need to time his attack right. He felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead. This was the stupidest deal he made in whole life.

"**You know I'm not going to let you die."** The voice of Oniken echoed in his head.

Tsukimaru sighed, he was right he still had that demon inside him, and he needed questions from that lizard. He took a breath and charged forward. He looked on his Kaz charged forward his blade pointing straight at his head.

As they neared each other time slowed down. Kaz stabbed his blade forward. Tsukimaru weaved his head to the left missing the blade by a hair. He grabbed his sword with both hands and swung downward cutting into Kaz's face and ending at his stomach. Blood splashed into Tsukimaru's face and stained his blade with the red liquid. He looked into the dying eyes with Kaz. He won the match he killed the Sakuzawa's leader, and saved Mizuhime. Then he say Kaz do a single hand seal. Suddenly an explosion erupted form below. "We have to get out of here!" he shouted while grabbing Mizuhime and running to the only window in the room. Suddenly he was stopped by Kurotsuki.

"Don't you'll die from this height is that what you want?" she asked.

"Good point." He ran out the room with Kurotsuki following.

0-0-0-0

Sakura watched with the other's as the Sakuzawa's base the mansion began to burn from the hidden paper bombs. Apparently they had set traps in the whole mansion so if they were defeated they at least not let the enemy know what they were hiding. A large part of the mansion was blown to bits from the explosion.

Kiba clenched his fist in anger they had left Tsukimaru in there. He looked at his partner and knew what he had to do. He needed to find and rescue Tsukimaru. "We have to go back and rescue him." He shouted as he prepared to charge into the flaming mansion with his dog. He was stopped by Sakura who grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Kiba we can't, the flames have blocked the doorway, and the stair case was destroyed when the bombs when off. We have to wait if he can make it out." Sakura said.

"But Sakura we can get in and find him then get out before the place blows sky high." Kiba protested.

"I'm sorry Kiba we just have to wait for him." The medic said releasing her grip on his shoulder. She didn't like it but this was just the way it had to be. If they charged in there they would probably get trapped and die in the flames trying to look for one person. But what about the Daimyo's daughter was she not there? Were they sent to the wrong place? If so then the mission was all for nothing they Kiba said they didn't find her. Perhaps she was moved while the battle was going on? IF so then they needed to continue the mission until they found her.

But what about Tsukimaru was he still alive would be make it out ok, or did he die in the flames? No, he couldn't have. A ninja like him couldn't have possibly died from a house fire. But the bombs that were sent off caused a major fire to stat and the flames were spreading quickly thought the mansion. All Sakura could do was pray that he wasn't dead.

Suddenly there was the sound of glass being smashed and an explication following after. Two people jumped out the widow with a third being carried. Kurotsuki, Tsukimaru, and Mizuhime were falling to the ground.

"It's Tsukimaru!" Sakura shouted.

"But who's the girl?" Hinata asked.

The two men were in totally shock. To think that they'd find Kurotsuki's missing brother with Konoha ninja on the same mission as them. Joy and happens flowed through then.

"I can't believe it!" Ikkakumo said.

"I know, we finally found him." Kazeryu said then rushed forward and blew his wind at them to lighten their fall.

Tuskimaru released Mizuhime and was then hugged by her. "Thank you." She spoke. Her voice was beautiful like her appearance. "Thank you, so much for saving me."

"I wasn't just me Lady Mizuhime, it all of us including our unexpected allies." The white haired boy said. looking over at the two men and girl.

Mizuhime was beyond happy she had been saved and the Sakuzawa had been ended. "Well when we get back to Kiri you will all be rewarded for your bravery for rescuing me." The Daimyo's daughter said.

"Lady Mizuhime there is no need for reward our mission was to rescue you and being you safely home to your father. Now let's go I'm sure your father and the Mizukage will be happy to see your alive and well." The boy said.

"Hold on before we go I need to know. Who are these people?" Kiba asked.

"Yes who are you anyway." Hinata asked.

Kazeryu cleared his throat but was interrupted by the girl. "I'll tell them." She stepped forward and looked at them all. "We've been searching for someone for a whole year. Kazeryu heard about the war with Sakuzawa and told us that we should help since we were going to Kiri anyway to found some information on our person we were searching for. We decided to go and rescue Mizuhime without Kiri know about us. It was simple we rescue Mizuhime and leave to search for our target. But we don't need to we found him." She locked eyes with Tsukimaru and walked up to him. "Tsukimaru do you know who I am?" she asked in a soft voice.

Tsukimaru was beyond confused who was she, know did she know his name, and where did she come from? "I'm sorry but how do you know me I swear I've seen you before I just can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"I had memory lose and flash memories have randomly been appearing in my mind. But I swear in one of the memories I saw you as a kid. Who are you?"

Kurotsuki flinched at hearing that he had memory lose but gave a sigh of relief from hearing about how she was in at least one memory. Hopefully if she told him who she was then, he would hopefully remember who she was. 'At least he had a memory flash of me, well where goes nothing.' She took a breath and locked eyes with him. Emerald met sapphire. "Tsukimaru Tensho." She paused she was prepared for whatever would happen next. "My name is Kurotsuki Tensho member of the Tensho clan and your twin sister."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

Confustion was showen on Tsukimaru's face, did he just here her correctly? Did this girl named Kurotsuki, say she was his sister, his twin sister? He couldn't believe this she couldn't be his twin. "I'm sorry but there must be a mistake Kurotsuki." But before he could continue, he was suddenly hugged by the white haired girl.

"It's not a mistake, Tsukimaru, I am your twin sister, Kurotsuki Tensho, and I've been searching the whole world with my friends looking for you, and the now we're reunited again in the most unexpected places. Here, in Kiri, on the same mission. I thought you were dead, but Ikkakumo was right I just need faith and now we've found you at last." She let the tears fall from her beautiful face, she didn't want to show she was weak by shedding tears in front of all these people, but she wanted too. She'd been searching for her brother for a whole year and found no trace of him but now she found him. Then she felt Tsukimaru's arms wrapped into a gentle, comforting hug.

"It's ok." Tsukimaru whispered in her ear running a hand through her long snow white hair. "I'm sorry but I don't really know you or your friends. Like I said before I had memory lose and I'm slowly regaining them through memory flashes. Maybe you are my twin I just need to wait until I have one; we just have to have faith."

"Eh that's my line, Tsukimaru." Ikkakumo said.

Tsukimaru let go of the girl and turned his attention to the two older men. "So who are you two?"

The black haired man spoke "I'm Ikkakumo Shiro Kumo Chunin."

"I'm Kazeryu Chinsei former Suna ANBU." The old man spoke.

"So that's why you're chakra was so powerful." Sakura spoke up form where she stood.

"That's right girl, my skill's in combat out rank all of yours, you all may be young but its skill that's help's your survive, not age." The old man spoke.

"And that's true you don't want to fight him alone, he was a former ANBU captain and one of the 3rd Kazekage's personal bodyguards." Ikkakumo spoke, getting a squeal from Hinata.

Tsukimaru noticed a sad look on Kurotsuki's face. "Hey you ok?"

"Sorry I'm just remembering the last time I saw you." She clench her fist "The day that when horribly wrong." Anger filled her voice.

"What happened on that day?" the swordsmen asked.

Ikkakumo sighed "Look we'd love to tell you the story, but we need to leave and get Lady Mizuhime out of here."

"Mr. Shiro is right, I'm eager to get back to my people and my father." The royal girl spoke. "Do you have transportation?" She asked turning to the Leaf ninja.

"Yes we arrived by a boat now let's go." Tsukimaru said. The group of 8 people and 1 dog took off to the beach where the motor boat was.

0-0-0-0

Kiri military ship rocked back and forth as its crew worked to raise its anchor and started to unfurl the sail. They had just picked up the Konoha ninja, Kurotsuki's team, and Mizuhime. They were hurrying as fast as they could to get back to Kiri the lookout had spotted a storm approaching fast. The large black thunder cloud's slowly sailed through the sky toward the Kiri military ship. Tsukimaru looked over the railing.

"This doesn't look good." He spoke out loud.

"It could be worse." Kurotsuki said leaning over the railing beside him to get a view of the storm clouds.

Tsukimaru had been wondering what happen on that day that Kurotuski said. See that he had nothing else to do he decided to talk about it. "Hey Kurotsuki what happened on that day that you said earlier?"

"Later when we arrive at Konoha." The girl spoke.

"You're going to Konoha with us?" he asked changing the subject.

"Of course I'm not going to be separated by my brother again. "Plus I've wanted to life in the greatest village in all the nations."

Tsukimaru chuckled "Yeah same hear."

"Enemy ship approaching south by south!" the lookout shouted form his post on the main mast of the ship.

The whole crew was caught by this call, the Captain rushed out on deck after hearing it. He pulled out a pair of binoculars. He looked south and gritted his teeth. 'Shit there is an enemy ship. No doubt the Sakuzawa wanting there prisoner back revenge for their dead leader!' he focused in on the ship and then spotted a tall him wearing ANBU armor. "Hey leaf ninja you might want to take a look at this!" he called.

Tsukimaru rushed to the stern of the ship reaching the Captain first. "Why is it?"

"I think that guy you were supposed to kill is not dead." The Captain said handing the binoculars to snow white haired boy.

Tsukimaru looked at the ship, it was a military class, armed with two bow cannons and it was flying a black flag with sword cutting through Kiri's ninja symbol. It was a Sakuzawa war ship, and there was a good reason why it was chasing them; to get back Mizuhime. He searched the ship and then spotted a man who should have been dead. 'No I killed him, I made sure of it! How can Kaz still be alive? Unless? Damn it, he it must have been a clone, or he switched at the last minute with a double!' he lowered the binoculars from his eyes "Captain we have to make a stand and fight!"

"Are you crazy lade? We have the Daimyo's daughter on board for gods' sake! Do you want her to be kidnapped again!" the Captain shouted.

"Captain I assure that Lady Mizuhime will be safe. If Kaz wants her, he'll have to get thought me my team and your crew, that is, if you're willing to fight to protect your next Daimyo."

"Watch it boy!" the Captain spat. "YOU maybe a ninja but your not the captain of this ship and I'm saying we're not fighting them.

"I think we might have no choice but to fight. There's a storm in front of us and a ship full of rouge ninja behind us. If I were you I'd give the order to prepare for battle, besides our mission is to kill Kaz and since he's on board that ship we _must _fight."

The Captain gave a sigh "I guess you're right, since he isn't dead we do have to fight." He turned to the crew "ALL HAND TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" the Captain yelled the order at the top of his lungs "Lady Mizuhime go to the cargo hold and STAY there till the battle is over. Your safety is more important than our lives." he ordered. Then pointed to a sailor "You take her to the cargo hold and stay with her!"

"Aye Captain! Follow me, Lady Mizuhime."

"Konoha ninja help defend the ship!" the Captain ordered.

"You heard him team let's give them a helping hand!" Tsukimaru shouted and jumped over the railing to help load an exploding tag ball.

Quickly the other assisted in preparing the ship for battle, no sooner as they started to prepare for battle rain started t fall from the sky. The wind picked up and the sea turned violent.

0-0-0-0

On the Sakuzawa ship Kaz watched as the crew prepped the ship for battle, he noticed the storm had started and knew this would be the perfect way to kill those Konoha ninja. He started doing the hand seals for the necessary jutsu. The jutsu was forbidden and was stolen by a Kiri ninja after which that scroll fell into Kaz's hands after he killed the thief who stole it. He finished the jutsu and activated it "Water Style: Maelstrom Devastation!" he clapped his hands together then the sound of thunder was heard. The Maelstrom Devastation was an S rank forbidden jutsu that the 1st Mizukage created to wipe out entire enemy fleets that tired invading Kiri during the fist great ninja war. The jutsu is always in effect unless the user is killed or they cancel it. Kaz's was going to use it to wipe out the Kiri ship and everyone on it including Mizuhime, seeing that she was rescued he decided to just kill her and attack Kiri after returning to the island to gather the fleet.

0-0-0-0

"All guns are loaded sir!" a crew man called.

"Very good, Po, turn us around and let's open fire on them!" the Captain ordered to the helms man.

Suddenly the ship started to rock against the waves and the crew was tossed to the floor.

Kazeryu rushed to the railing his eyes widened seeing what was forming in front of them, he turned to face the crew and shouted at the top of his lungs "Maelstrom!"

The whole crew looked to see a giant whirlpool otherwise known as a maelstrom start to form and began to suck them in.

"We're being pulled in!" Po shouted as he tried to steer them clear of the giant vortex.

Tsukimaru ran to the stern of the ship and cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted toward the Sakuzawa ship. "Hey Kaz you want us dead? Well come and get us you coward!" he shouted. And then pulled Po out of the way and took the helm and started to steer them right toward the maelstrom.

"Are you mad?" the Captain shouted grabbing Tsukimaru.

"No Captain I'm not I have a plan!" he shouted over the howling wind.

0-0-0-0

Kaz was furious he was called out but that Konoha brat, he was called a coward in front of the whole crew of the ship, he was not a coward nor was he was to sit back and let people get away with insults especially form a kid. He turned to the crew, rage burring in his eyes. "Follow them into the maelstrom and ready the bombs!"

The crew scrambled around the ship loading the cannon's with explosive tag balls, while the helm's man steered to the maelstrom.

"Um sir are you sure that's a wise idea?" a crew man asked.

"I will make sure it does not harm us, but it was also not harm the enemies will settle this with cannon's fire, and boarding. Spare no one!" he shouted. As the ship sailed toward the whirlpool.

0-0-0-0

The Kiri ship entered the giant vortex the wind caught the sail's and the ship gained speed. Not a second latter Kaz's ship followed close behind.

"There behind us!" Po shouted.

"Don't just stand, to your turrets men!" the captain shouted. Watching the crew get there cannon's ready. Suddenly a shot rang out and an explosive tag passed over the ships exploding near the bow of the ship. "They have forward guns! Boy take in further in will cut across them and have our gun's in range do it now!" he called to Tsukimaru who obeyed the command and steered further into the vortex, soon they were across the water and sailing opposite of Kaz's ship. The gunners were waiting orders to open fire. The ship was now had Kaz's ship in sight of its guns.

"Hold! Wait till the order is given!" a sailor shouted.

The whole crew waited with excitement. If they survived this battle then it would go down in history as one of the greatest sea battle ever.

"Fire!" The Captain ordered.

"Fire! Fire all!" Tsukimaru yelled keeping the ship on course.

The cannon's of the Kiri ship roar as they each released an explosive tag ball toward the Sakuzawa ship.

The cannon's of the Sakuzawa returned fire, there tags hitting the ship shattering wood everywhere, crew men were sent flying to the floor or over board into the whirlpool's depths. However they were given the same thing tag balls hit their ship shattering there wood and killing many crew men. They two ship continued exchanging fire from each other.

The stern of the Kiri ship was hit sending splinters everywhere, one nearly hit Tsukimaru in the head, an excited looked on his face, "It's too late to change course now men!" he called and laughed happily as he turned the ships helm.

Kurotsuki helped a crew ready a cannon, "Steady men!" she ordered, finding a good area to hit on the opposite ship. Then she found one of the cannon ports, "Fire!" she shouted and pulled the trigger, releasing a tag ball. The ball hit the cannon hole exploding on impact with the cannon, sending wood everywhere and leaving a mid size whole in the ship.

"Good shooting!" a sailor called grabbing a new explosive tag and preparing to load it.

The two ships continued their exchange of cannon fire, neither gaining the upper hand.

"This is getting us no wear!" a Sakuzawa member shouted doing hand seals "Fire style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" and he let loose a powerful flame in the form of a dragon head.

Everyone on the Kiri ship stared at the one coming attack.

"We're going be burn to ashes!" Kiba yelled.

"Wind style: Raging air current!" he blew a powerful gust of wind out of his mouth blowing the flames out. "Ikkakumo fire at will!" the old man called.

Ikkakuumo grabbed a spear and attached explosive tags to it. Then he channeled lighting into the weapon and threw it after igniting the paper bombs. He watched the spear travel through the air piercing into the hull of the ship and then exploding after the bombs went off leaving a midsized whole in the ships.

"Prepare to board!" the Captain ordered.

The crew rushed to positions, the ships railing while lined with crew men armed with weapons and each holding a rope to swing with. They noticed the Sakuzawa were going to do the same thing.

"Board them!" the Captain shouted taking hold of the helm.

Tsukimaru drew his sword and jumped to the main deck, "Get ready team!" He ordered.

The two ships boarding party's swung over to the opposite ship at the same time.

Tsukimaru watched as some got tangled in the others line and others were killed while swinging past their opponents. The snow white haired boy grabbed two kunai in each hand and threw them both hitting a rouge ninja in the chest causing him to release his hold on the robe he was holding and fall into the maelstrom. He quickly drew his sword and readied himself of the fight. He saw Ikkakumo send wave after wave of lighting fussed shuriken and kunai hitting each target with perfect aim about a third of the rouge's boarding the ship didn't get a chance to land on the dead alive, or at all. Most lost their grip on their robe they held on to, while others made it to the dead only to be showered by shuriken, or kunai. But a second wave of rogues were sent and landed on the dead and began engaging a target. Tsukimaru had cut down an Iwa rouge kunoichi just after she landed, his blade cut into her gut spilling her blood on deck. A thin man swung a katana at him only to be parried by the latter. He aimed of the boy's head but missed as his opponent ducked and sent an upper slash to the man from his left ship to the right shoulder. He spun on his feet and blocked a shuriken aimed for his head. The thrower was going to send a wave of shuriken but was tackled to the deck by a sailor. The boy charged a thin women wielding two kunai. He really pitted this ninja, all they used were the stander kunai or shuriken, but it was standard weapons, and almost everyone used them. Some preferred other weapons, like swords, or axes, or spears, or even kunai swords for better range. Others used senbon needles for striking the opponent with quick and stealthy attack's, that what needles were used for these weapons are just double pointed metal sticks that could barely be seen which made them so deadly and hard to dodge. Tsukimaru easily disarmed the women and impaled her thought the chest. After removing his blade he saw Kazeryu taking on two opponents as the same time. He notice Kazeryu was using with looked like large trench knifes. But they looked like brace knuckles, but with a single tooth over the knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end which is slightly curved. He watched as the old man cut down rouge ninja with easy. Tsukimaru saw his blades were wind fussed making his attacks shaper for cutting through the enemy. Suddenly a paper bomb ball hit the ship knocking a couple of people to the deck, Tsukimaru included. He jumped to his feet and scanned the ship in search of his team counting them off. He saw Kiba and Akamaru defeat three rouge ninja using fang over fang, saw Shino take down a horde of seven rouge's using his insects, watched Sakura punch a rouge kunoichi in the face and sending her over the ships railing. He heard a rouge ninja scream and fall at Kazeryu's blades, and saw Ikkakumo take down multiple ninja with ace throwing skills all hits to their heads, but one was missing. Where was Kurotsuki?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

Kurotsuki cut down another rouge ninja; she looked at the area the battle on the Kiri ship was under control her eyes traveled to the Sakuzawa's ship. Things weren't looking good she saw the Kiri ninja getting cut down with easy on deck. Quickly she sheathed her sword took hold of a rope and swung to the other ship, the wind rushed pass her long white hair as she swung to the Sakuzawa ship. She let go and her feet landed on the deck, quickly acting she grabbed hold of a charging ninja's weapon arm she rolled over his side, placed both her hands on his back, and pushed him over the railing. His scream was drowned out by the hurricane they were in. Turning back around she Sakuzawa and Kiri ninja fighting one another, her emerald eyes searched the ship for Kaz. She caught movement to her right and drew her leg up which made contact with a sword aimed for her head. She used her left forearm to knock it away, then crouched down and sent two palm strikes to her attacker's stomach, after doing so she grabbed his arm and flipped him over the ship's railing. After doing so she took off looking for Kaz. Then she spotted him dueling two Kiri jonin at the same time with the standered ANBU Katana. Quickly she charged forward before anyone could get in her way, she jumped toward him and drew her blade. She raised it high ready to kill him.

Kaz had blocked a strike aimed for her head and knocked the ninja to his left away with his foot allowing him to deal with the one on his right. He saw his thrust his weapon forward with easy he grabbed the man's arm and cut his head off. The other ran forward trying to kill him before he could react, but the crime lord was too fast. Quickly spinning on his heel's he cut the charging ninja in half. He was about to sheathed his blade when he felt the chakra of a new comer. Turning he saw Kurotsuki coming down on him her blade ready to hit him. Quickly he raised his blade and blocked the girls attack.

Kurotsuki swung her blade for his legs but was quickly paired by the foe's blade she head butted him knocking Kaz back giving her time to swing her blade. But missing by an inch since Kaz backed away at the last minute she saw him aim for her left arm. The swordswomen quickly blocked the attack but was back handed in the face then kneed in the stomach causing her to roll down the stairs to the main deck.

Kaz followed by jumping down. He quickly kicked her in the stomach and swung his blade to attack only to miss his target by rolling to the side. He felt himself get sweep kicked and knocked onto his back to the wet deck. He rolled to the side and attacked again and scorched a hit on her left shoulder. He stepped back from an attack aimed for his neck then knocked the girl's blade out of his path and punched her hard in the face sending her down to the deck once more. He pointed his blade at her watching her bleeding shoulder. "You're out of your league kid. You're no match for a former ANBU black ops captain. Now." He placed the tip of his blade to her neck. "Surrender and I promise to spare your life if you become my slave."

Kurotsuki spat on at his feet. "I'll be your slave when hell freezes over! I'm no one's slave!" her teeth clenched in rage. The rain spat against her face.

Kaz gave a sigh. "Then you leave mean no choice, I'm sorry I would have loved to let you live." He raised his blade to deliver the killing blow.

The girl looked in terror as the blade was slowly being prepared to end her life. This could be it she'd die now, not when she just found her brother after a year's long search to be reunited with him. It couldn't be her time. She tried to raise her arm but found the wound wasn't allowing her to raise her blade and if she did tire to move the attack would be quicker. Memories of his life flashed through her mind; her first birthday, her first kiss, her first mission as a ninja, and finally being reunited with her twin brother. A smile grazed her lips as she closed her eyes and waited for the crime lord's blade to end her life. But it didn't come she heard the sound of steel against steel what had stop her death. She opened her eyes and saw a blade blocking Kaz's own weapon, her emerald eyes traveled to the wielder of the sword who had saved her. They widened at seeing who saved her; Tsukimaru Tensho, her twin brother had saved her form death an angry look in his sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm not letting you hurt my sister!" he knocked Kaz's blade away and sent a swift strike to the man's chest cutting into the flesh and allowing the crimson liquid spatter on the deck. Quickly acting after the attack he head butted him and lunged forward thrusting his blade forward hoping to end the man's life.

Kaz's saw the incoming attack and spun on his heels dodging the stab aimed for his chest but didn't seen the bow sin on his own heels. Both swordsmen swung there blades and clashed creating sparks from the two blade connecting. They disconnected and continued to send attack after attack at each other, all of which were either missed or paired.

Kurotsuki watched in awe as the two send attack after attack at each other, she watched as the two fought a beautiful yet deadly dance of swords, both swordsmen trying their best to kill the other. She noticed how all there attacks were in perfectly synchronization to their movement like they were mirroring or predicting the others attack. Nether one had gained an advantage; nether one had sustained a wound, yet. Finally she saw Kaz put his left foot out setting him off balance if he tired to dodge an attack he would slip and mess up. She noticed a knife was close to her, slowly she crawled toward it ignoring the pain in her right shoulder were the wound was, she heard the sound of a body hitting the deck. She quickly looked over to see Kaz's standing over a disarmed Tsukimaru his blade ready to kill him. She crawled faster to the knife hoping to get to it before her brother was executed, there was a stabbing noise of steel against wood, she gave a sigh of relief; Tsukimaru dodged and continue the battle.

Tsukimaru rolled to the toward his sword just missing death by an inch, he grabbed his sword and blocked a second strike aimed for his head. He saw the look of rage on Kaz's face the man was not happy to know that he failed to kill both opponents. It was a good thing he spotted Kurotsuki before she engaged battle with Kaz, he needed her alive, not to interrogate but to know if she was telling the truth about him and her being twin's. He saw Kaz sent an attack that was too late for him to dodge. The attack cut into his left shoulder to his chest; quickly he kicked the crime lord in the chest and rolled back onto his feet. He felt pain in his chest for a second then it was gone he could feel the effects of Oniken's regeneration ability working its magic in sealing the wound. He knew that lizards could regenerate their fingers or tail after losing them and since Oniken was a lizard and sealed inside him he could regenerate fatal wounds like the wound that that he just received a 3 seconds ago. That wound was deep enough to cut his lungs and heart in half. That lizard was up to something or he was just waiting for the right moment to strike and take over his body or he was sleeping he was remembered that he was going to have a talk with the lizard after his mission was done. Right now he needed to end the life of Kaz. He cleared his mind took a calm breath, and raised his sword back ready to counter and attack that was ensured for him. He noticed most of the fighting had ceased on the Sakuzawa ship, but was no wheat near done on the Kiri ship. He needed to wrap this up and get back to the Kiri ship with Kaz's head. He watched as Kaz stood ready to attack a look of anger in his eyes "What's wrong Kaz don't tell me your already getting tired form the dual I thought you said you wear an ANBU black ops captain isn't that what you said or is it that old age is catching up to you?"

"Don't get to cocky you brat!" the crime lord shouted in rage as he charged forward with blind rage intending to kill the boy. He swung his blade fast and hard knocking the boy's own sword out of his hands, he send a powerful punch to the boy's head then cut both his legs at the knee section and stabbed his right shoulder all the way through then slammed him to the deck. He watched as a river of blood oozed out of the boy's wounds and mixed with the rain drops that fell from the storm. His could hear Tsukimaru's breathing was hard and heavy, he noticed he was trying to reach for his blade. Kaz scoffed and stabbed the boy's hand. He smirked at hearing the boy hiss in pain from the wound he received, he retracted his blade from Tsukimaru's hand and pointed it at his neck. "You have fought brave boy but your skills were nothing compared to mine, I'll give you gut for "trying" to kill me and credit for your skill's with a blade, but like I said to that girl you save, you're out of your league kid, and now I shall give you a quick and honorable death." He raised his blade ready to strike him down. "Good bye, boy."

Tsukimaru tired to move but was too slow form losing too much blood. He tried to reach for his sword with his bloody hand but was too slow. He could hear the sound of Kaz's blade about to descent upon his head. Suddenly he heard the sound of a cry of pain and the sound of a weapon entering flesh. He looked to see Kaz holding a kunai imbedded deep into his right shoulder blade, he dropped his sword and turned to see the attack. He saw Kurotsuki with her hand out stretched. Tsukimaru realized that she was the one who threw the kunai. He saw Kaz pull the blade out of his shoulder blade and turn to throw it at Kurotsuki. This attempt allowing Tsukimaru time to grabbed Kaz's fallen sword, he used his left hand to stand up allowing him to quickly charge the unprepared crime lord, and stabbed the sword through the man's back and exiting out his stomach earning a soundless cry of pain. He let go of the sword letting it stay in the crime lords stomach and grabbed him by the neck with his left hand and slammed his head against the ship's railing three times, then turned him around, and looked him right in the eye. He could see shock filled the former ABNU's eyes and blood running down his face form the blood leaking out of his forehead form the hard impact of being slammed into the ships railing. He grabbed hold of the crime lord's shirt collar and leaned him against the railing. "Your death will put an end to the Sakuzawa organization and end the war and also." He pulled Kaz closer to him and starred him right in the eye "My name is Tsukimaru." And with the forceful push he sent the former ANBU captain over the railing and into the maelstrom. The snow white haired boy watched the dying man's body fall into the whirlpool. He gave a sigh; it was finally over the Sakuzawa Kiri war was finally over. Suddenly he noticed the maelstrom was starting to fall apart and pull the two ships in with it.

"Tsukimaru we have to leave! Kaz was controlling the maelstrom and now that he's dead its pulling the ship in with it we have get off this ship now!" Kurotsuki called as she tossed him his sword.

Quickly Tsukimaru grabbed his sword, sheathed it, and took hold of a rope. He stretched out his hand for Kurotsuki to take. She did so and he pulled her closer to him "Hang on!" he ordered getting ready to swing across; he felt wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He placed his left arm around her waist to help keep old of her, if he did believe she was his sister then this would be awesome. He jumped off the railing and swung across to the Kiri ship he flew over the Kiri ship's railing and let go landing safely on deck. He saw that the Sakuzawa ninja that had boarded the ship had taken notice of the canceling of the jutsu. They also noticed there ship was being dragged into the maelstrom, without a second thought they dropped their weapons and surrendered knowing that the battle was lost once there leader was killed and the jutsu was canceled. Tsukimaru took notice of the Captain sailing the ship out of the maelstrom as fast as he could.

"Were not goanna making it!" a sailor cried.

"Calm down, boy I'll give us some speed!" Kazeryu called forming hand seals. "Wind Style: wind wave!" he swung his trench knifes and a wave of wind shot out toward the sails, when it caught the sails the ship's speed increased.

The ship's bow exited the maelstrom then the hull and finally the stern. They had escaped the wrath of the maelstrom before it crashed down on itself.

"Yahoo we made it!" Kiba cheered with Akamaru barking happily.

Tsukimaru watched the Sakuzawa ninja be taken below into the holding cells and were to wait for interrogation once they returned to Kiri. He failed to bring back Kaz's head for proof of his death but at least he was finally dead and the war would end soon after. He felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kazeryu smiling proudly at him. "I saw the whole fight between you and Kaz, I'm proud of how you handled yourself in battle against him.

Tsukimaru give a small grin "I did what needed to be done and if Kurotsuki is my sister then I'm not going to let anyone harm her."

The old man's smile grew at the words Tsukimaru had said. "If I was your father then I'd be proud to call you my son."

0-0-0-0

The crowd gathered at the dock's cheered at the sight of seeing the Daimyo's daughter returned and unharmed. The Daimyo himself had tears of joy at the sight of his daughter alive. He rushed over to her and embraced her into a warm fatherly hug.

The Mei was watching the scene with a warm smile on her lips she was glad that she sent word to Konoha to rescue Mizuhime. Konoha did have some powerful ninja; she walked forward and locked eyes with Tsukimaru. "Tsukimaru Tensho; you and your allies will always be remembered for your brave actions in successfully rescuing Mizuhime and putting an end to this war with Kaz. Thank you." She gave a bow to the Konoha ninja.

"Mizukage there is no need to bow to lower class ninja. We only followed orders and delivered them to the letter it is us who should be bowing to you." Tsukimaru said and dropped on both his knees and bowed low.

The Daimyo chuckled at the boy's actions. "You are a kind and respectful man Tsukimaru Tensho, please rise to your feet for there is no need to bow to us, you, and your allies will be known as the hero's who saved my daughter."

Tsukimaru did so and turned to the Daimyo "Lord Daimyo with your daughter returned to you safely and Kaz dead I think the war with the Sakuzawa will be ending pretty soon."

The Daimyo smiled and nodded to one of his guards, the guard walked forward handing him a silver case. He opened it to show four rows of 100 dollars. "This is for you and Konoha, I'm sure Lady Tsunade will enjoy getting this money." He joked know that Tsunade loved to gamble and would always lose in the game.

"Thank you Lord Daimyo." He took the case and turned to his team. "Right, let's go home everyone!" he called.

"Wait just a sec." Mizuhime called.

The Konoha team looked back at the girl. She walked toward Tsukimaru and locked eyes with him. "Tsukimaru this is for saving me." She surprised the whole team by kissing the snow white haired boy on the lips. She saw the expression on his face and giggled.

Tsukimaru was surprised he had been kissed by a girl on the lips, he could heard the laugh of Oniken in the back of his head, and the yahooing of Kiba, and the chuckles of Ikkakumo and Kazeryu saying "Aw young love." then everyone there laughed even Mei and the Daimyo laughed at the old man's words.

"Uh wow thanks Lady Mizuhime." He said.

"Just call me Mizuhime, I'm not the Daimyo yet." She leaned in closer to him her forehead resting against his. "Will you be there when I do become the leader?" she asked.

Tsukimaru smiled "Yes." he whispered and gave her a hug. "Just make sure to sent an invitation." He added and let go of the beautiful girl. He turned and headed back to Konoha with his team and new allies.

0-0-0-0

Tsunade was working on papers when Shizune walked in with a scroll; this caught the blonde's attention.

"Lady Tsunade this arrived for you." The medic said handing the scroll to her master. She watched as the scroll was opened and Tsunade smirked "What is it?"

"The mission is complete." The blonde simple said but she noticed a summoning jutsu, she preformed the hand seals and a cloud of smoke exploded in the room. When it cleared it revealed a case with a note. Which read "To: the Hokage, From the Kiri Daimyo." This was quite interesting the Daimyo of Kiri had sent her a gift, she decided to found out what it was, and when she did she nearly fainted.

"Lady Tsunade are you alright!" her assistant asked with a bit of worry

Tsunade smiled happily. "Shizune, we've struck gold! The Daimyo has sent us 600,000 dollars! All in cash!" she cried happily.

Shizune was quit shocked to hear this, the Daimyo of Kiri sent this much money to them just because his daughter was rescued. "Why would he do this?" she asked.

"Because, Tsukimaru's team had rescued his daughter, killed the Sakuzawa leader, and ended the war, all in one mission. It's that simple Shizune and besides with this much cash I can buy a life time supply of sake."

"No you're not my lady, you're going to use that money and give half of it to Tsukimaru and his team." Shizune scolded.

Tsunade scowled at her assistant, "Shizune this was a gift from the Daimyo of Kiri and he sent this to me, why would I split half of it when I can use it to by my sake." Sadly Tsuande hadn't given up on drinking sake or gamboling and she was going to use this money to buy her precious sake one way or another.

"Lady Tsuande if you're planning to gambol all that money, think of what will happen if you lose?" Shizune said knowing full well what would happen if her master did gambol, she'd lose all that money. She smirking seeing the frown on her master's face.

"Fine but I'm keeping this money to buy my sake." The busty blonde complained.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru and the others had taken tucked in for the night in a small town tow miles away from Konoha. They were tired from the battle with the Sakuzawa and traveling from Kiri to Konoha was a long way. They decided to stop at the town and sleep in a hotel then pack up and head straight for Konoha. Everyone was asleep all except for one; Tsukimaru Tensho, he had decided to sit on the hotel room and look at the moon. It was so beautiful the way it shined in the sky. He had so much on his mind right now, he found a girl who says she's his twin sister, and he still has that challenge with that damn demon sealed away inside of him. He had to wait and find a perfect location so that they couldn't be interrupted by anyone. He remembered that Oniken said that if he defeated him he would get his memories back. That was good since he needed to know if this girl was truly his twin sister, but he also needed to be careful, he had no idea now skilled the demon was so he had to be on his toes during the dual. He closed his eyes and slept soundly.

The next morning they left the town and were already two mile away before reaching Konoha, so they would get back home. Suddenly a wave of shuriken came flying toward them; the attacks were quickly countered by Ikkakumo's own shuriken since. The group jumped to the forest floor and found themselves face to face with four men. One was a large muscular man with blonde hair in a military cut, a sword on his hip, and a scowl was on his face he didn't look happy at all. "Are you Tsukimaru Tensho?" he asked.

Tsukimaru didn't like were this was going. Something told him that this guy was dangerous "Yes, why do you ask?"

The man's scowl changed to a devil splitting smile, he grabbed his weapon and drew it, while doing so he spoke again. "I'm former Kiri ANBU captain, Zaken Mushin; I'm here to kill you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13 **

Tsukimaru quickly drew his sword blocking the attack inches away from his face, this wasn't good, they had just completed a mission and now some guy named Zanken suddenly appears declaring that he wasn't to kill him. This was the second ANBU Kiri captain he would fight; he gave a sigh and put pressure on his block, "Why are you trying to kill me?" the demon container asked wanted to know why he was being targeted. His opponent didn't answer but continued putting his weight behind his attack. "I see, guess I'll have to beat it out of you." He said jumped back and waiting for the man named Zanken to attack again. His eyes drifted to the three men behind him, one had short red hair reaching to his neck, and the word death tattooed on his right shoulder. He wore an unzipped jacket exposing his muscular body, his pants were black with a white strip running down the pant legging and a kunai holster was on his right hip. The man standing next to him was definitely form Iwa, this man wore the Iwa flak jacket a scroll was in his left hand and his pants were matching brown and two kunai holsters were on him one on each thigh, he was bald and showed no emotion at all in his black eyes giving him the look of a zombie, and finally the man to the right was wearing a simple white robe with grey pants with and a white shirt under the robe, his weapon was a chained kunai which gave him the edge in raged weapon's, his black bangs covered the right side of his faced exposing only one brown eye. All looked powerful, all looked ready to kill. It was eight against four but there was more to these men than meets the eye. It was simple, Ikkakumo, and Kazeryu against the red head, Sakura and Kurotsuki would fight the Iwa ninja and Kiba and Hinata would fight white robed man and he would fight Zanken alone, he gave the orders for how to fight who, and once they were given they broke into their teams and attacked their targets.

0-0-0-0

The Iwa ninja didn't looked pleased at all his opponent's were women, he hated fighting women they were weak and didn't know how to control their emotions during a battle or when someone they care about dies in front of them on the battlefield. He gave a grunt and spoke, "Great, I get the women I hate fighting women." He said in a deep voice.

This couldn't be happening this guy was just like Shikamaru he didn't both hated fighting women this was going to be easy "Well taking you down will be easy." Sakura spoke in a cocky attitude.

"What the hell are you talking about are you stupid? That's not want I meant when I say I hate fighting women is that they can't control their emotions on the battlefield. There weak even if they don't show it they still can't help but let a little bit of hesitation or sacredness when fighting and that's the truth I can see it in both your eyes, you both don't have the guts to kill me." He said still in a board tone.

This was really getting to Sakura's nerves this guy must be retarded, he said women were weak, he did have a point, during her early career as a ninja all she didn't was stand there doing nothing and always letting her emotions get in her way but after training with Tsunade she cast aside them, or so she though she still held feelings for bring back Sasuke and scared that she might not help protect Naruto, but those two weren't here at the moment and this guy didn't seem that tough. Suddenly she heard the sound of a sword being ready to be drawn from its sheath. She turned to see a calm faced Kurotsuki her emerald eyes showed calmness in them.

"Do not let him get to you Sakura he is simply saying why he hates fighting women I have nothing against that and do not underestimate him either I sense he has a lot of chakra hidden in him." The snow white haired girl said. "I'm Kurotsuki Tensho now if you'd please tell us your name sir?" she asked.

The Iwa ninja sighed "Well ok, my name is Ryoka Chino, don't take me lightly he said pulling out a scroll and tossing it into the air, he formed the dragon hand seal and the scroll exploded into a cloud of smoke. When it cleared it showed a puppet six feet tall, armed with two butcher swords forming a small hook shape at the end of both blades, on its back were two metal cords with a blade on the end. "Oh I forgot to tell you that I'm the only ninja form Iwa who can use puppets as weapons I went to Suna to learn how to use puppets and it worked out nicely. Now let's get this over with women I'd hate to keep Zanken waiting." He moved his thumb and made it touch his middle figure causing the puppet to launch its metal cords at them. He watched as the women dodged the attack he flicked both ring fingers. Causing the two cords to have spikes appear on the cords, and follow each of the girls.

Kurotsuki danced around the spike cord like a hawk fighting a snake, her sword clashed with the spike each time she swung. Her attention was briefly drawn toward Sakura, she could tell that the medic wasn't doing her best at dodging the attacks, she knew someone like her couldn't kept dodging forever, she on the other hand could dodge and fighting since she had a weapon with range to hit. She swung her sword batting away the incoming attack. Suddenly the spikes on the cord shot out into smaller wire cords aimed for everyone part of her body, not just that but there was something on them. "Sakura get out of the way there's poison on the tips!" she yelled batting the poison spikes away with her sword. Her skills with a sword were so good that they would match against the seven swordsmen of the mist. She saw three spikes heading straight at her, quickly she fell to her knees and as if she didn't have any bones; she laid her whole body against the ground while bending backwards.

Ryoka was surprised at the way the girl dodged his attack 'So that's how she dodged it, since there was no time for her to move leaf, or right, or jump, she decided to hit the dirt and let it fly over her, clever girl.'

Sakura was too busy dodging the attack's that kept coming at her, but she did see the how Kurotsuki dodged the attack 'No way she laid her whole body on the ground by bending backwards how is she going get back up she's stuck like that now?' however she was though was answered when she watched the snow white haired girl rolled backward onto her feet. Then continue countering and dodging attack's she was an amazing woman to fight alongside with.

0-0-0-0

Kazeryu looked at his opponent while lifting his straw hat to get a better look at him. He was very buff form his exposed muscles and didn't seem like the person who wouldn't want to talk. "Well Ikkakumo looks like we're teaming up against this guy." He said in a lazy tone while pull his hat down.

"Yep, you want to stay back old man?" the younger man asked.

Kazeryu chuckled "Nah, thanks for the offer but I'd like to get a good exercise." The old man spoke while his hands reaching for his trench knifes.

Quickly the red head threw tree waves of shuriken at them, Ikkakumo responded with his own wave with lighting fussed in them, suddenly he noticed that the shuriken the red head threw were coated in fire the attack's collided creating sparks from being countered. The red head grunted "Oh, so you are the legendary "Lighting Thrower." Ikkakumo Shiro, know for your quick draw speed of projectile weapons and fussing them with lighting chakra. I'm honored to meet you."

"And who are you?" Kazeryu asked getting his knifes ready.

"I could ask you the same for you old man." The red head asked.

"You're first youngster."

"Every well, I'm Akashi and that all you need to know." He threw a wave of shuriken at him.

Kazeryu swung his left knife and cut the shuriken like there were nothing with wind fussed into them. "I'm Kazeryu Chinsei former ANBU captain of Suna and bodyguard of the 3rd Kazekage."

"Bodyguard huh, you don't look like much of a bodyguard anymore old man."

"Don't take me lightly you punk I maybe old, but a stupid kid like you should never underestimate your opponent just by their looks. Ninja are judge by their power so like I said before don't take me lightly." The old man charged forward with the agility of a teenager.

Akashi was caught by surprise by the old man's speed, he quickly drew a kunai ready to fight him, and suddenly the old man did a back flip revealing six waves of lighting fussed shuriken. When Kazeryu landed drew his arms together and called out his attack "Wind Style: Raging wind of the coming Cyclone!" he swung his arms outward creating a powerful crescent shape wave of wind that mixed with the lighting shuriken. Ikkakumo and Kazeryu had been training to use fussed attacks of wind and lighting combined together. They watched as the attack made contact with Akashi impaling him with shuriken and cutting him in half form the wind attack. Suddenly Kazeryu turned back and grabbed Ikkakumo with him, and jumped into the trees.

"Kazeryu what are you doing!" the younger man protested. His answer was the body of Akashi exploding in a massive fireball that was increasing and the explosion was getting closer. He felt Kazeryu let go of him and watched as the old man did hand seals ending with the dragon seal.

"Cover your ears, boy!" he called waiting for Ikkakumo to cover his ears. Once he did so Kazeryu called out the attack "Secret Wind Jutsu: Roar of the Wind Dragon!" and with the words Kazeryu's pupils changed to dragon slits, and he opened his mouth wide and shooting out of his it was a massing wind wave taking the form of a dragon head followed up with a loud roar that was creating wind waves.

Ikkakumo watched in awe as the massive wind dragon opened its mouth bite into the fireball it easily dug deeper into the attack and the wind wave helped redirected the flames of the fireball upward into the atmosphere. He had never seen an attack so powerful in his whole life. He kept his ears close cause the roar was still going; he could feel his ear drums ready to pop from the loud sound. He watched at the jutsu continued until it contained a 5th of the massive fire ball. He saw Kazeryu give him a thumb up for him to uncover his eras. "What the hell what that attack?" he asked.

"That was the 3rd Kazekage's most powerful attack, Secret Wind jutsu: Roar of the Wind Dragon, it is said to be the most powerful attack any Kazekage has ever created. I don't how he created this attack but I do know is that it's said that it could punch through the lighting armor of the 3rd Raikage."

Those words caught the attention of Ikkakumo. So this was the only attack able to break through the most powerful shield in all the lands, the lighting style armor. He had heard that it was invincible to any attack through at it but know he found out the only attack that could break through was the 3rd Kazekage's secret wind jutsu.

"The Kazekage passed the technique on to me and it's a good thing too since he was kidnapped by Sasori of the red sand, hopefully that killed the little punk."

"Is that all you've got?" they heard the voice of Akashi and out of fire came the red head with fire consuming his whole body.

Ikkakumo looked on in shock. "Impossible! How is he still alive, Kazeryu, you said you know the third Kazekage's strongest attack!"

"Impressive maneuver you did. Before you hit by the attack you switch with a shadow clone then used a fire clone explosion to tire and kill, while you hid in the trees and used you used fire style armor to protect you from the wind attack I launch am I right?" Kazeryu asked.

Akashi deactivated his fire armor "You've got sharp eyes and a smart brain old man, yes that was by plan and that's wasn't a shadow clone, it was a fire clone _My_ own fire clone, You see unlike the rest of the Konoha ninja I have fire jutsu's that I created myself, those three attacked you witnessed were once I created myself, Fire style: Fire clone jutsu, Fire style: Fire super nova explosion, and Fire style armor, don't worry I have plenty of more where that came from." He began to do hand seals but stopped and dodged a wave of shuriken thrown by Ikkakumo, he quickly repeated the hand seals "Fire style" Dragon flame bomb!" and he shot a hot stream of fire at his two opponents.

"Wind Style: Raging wind of the wind Dragon!" Kazeryu activated the jutsu at the same time Akashi activated his, the two attack's battle for domination over the other, the two attacked created an inferno tornado storm then exploding outward creating a shockwave of wind and fire mixed together.

All three ninja were knocked off their feet and hit the ground hard from the explosion, quickly Ikkakumo drew a hand full of shuriken and threw them, he watched at Akashi threw his own fire fussed shuriken. Kazeryu rushed forward with his trench knifes ready, he swung his left arm and made contact with a fire fuse kunai. Fire and wind connected suddenly the two weapons were covered by a small fire tornado with wind raging around it. Kazeryu's eyes widened in surprise at the tornado forming. He could feel the chakra merging together if it continued?

Too late the tornado exploded forcing the two opponents flying to the ground, Akashi jumped to his feet first and quickly flashed through hand seals "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" he shot out of his mouth the most common attack of Konoha and the Uchiha's most used: the fire ball jutsu.

The large ball of flames raced toward the down old man, quickly he flashed through hand seals "Wind Style: Wind blast!" he shot a blast of wind out of his mouth eradicating to flaming ball. He jumped to his feet and not wanting to let him send another attack, he rushed forward with Ikkaumo ready to cut the ninja down. He swung both blade and made contact with another fire fused kunai, he sent a kick to the man's stomach getting a grunt of pain from him giving him time to knock the blade away and swinging his right arm down at him only to miss, for Akashi had ducked and sent a powerful head butted to the old man's stomach sending him flying into a tree.

Ikkaumo didn't look back at his friend he put pressure on his knife and tired to break through the defense that Akashi had with his own knife, suddenly he saw a punch being sent toward him, he grabbed the man's wrist the quickly threw it to the side giving him an opening to attack, he sent a punch to Akashi's face knocking him hard into a tree, quickly the Kumo ninja threw his knife at him, hoping it would hit, he cursed when seeing him dodge the attack seconds before it made contact with his head. He saw him preparing anther jutsu, not wanting to give him the chance he drew six kunai imbedded then with lighting and there them at the rouge ninja, he watched as all six kunai missed its target, quickly he began thrown wave after wave of lighting fussed shuriken and kunai trying to at last wound him, all were a failed attempt.

Akashi was getting board of his, he flashed through hand seals 'Fire Style: Dragon flame bomb!" he puffed up his cheek's and unleashed the attack, he watched at the attack engulfed the forest in its fire, trees began to burn quickly and birds flew high into the sky escaping the raging flames. He scanned the area hoping to find his opponent to be dead, there was no sign of them, 'All too easy.' He turned and prepared to leave, when he heard the sound of wind, quickly he turned and jumped to the side just missing a blast of wind aimed of him. He saw Kazeryu shooting the attack he gritted his teeth seeing the old man was still alive, quickly he activated his fire armor and with great speed appeared behind Kazeryu he sent a fire fist at him hitting the old man in the face, causing a small burn on his opponents face and knocking into a tree. He slowly made his way to his down opponent looking him in the eyes "Your time is up old man, I'm sorry to say that this will your last battle, it was a good fight I'll admit it." He charged up his fire fist. "Now it's time for you to die."

Kazeryu looked on at the fire attack being prepared to finish him, he couldn't move nor could be activate a jutsu fast enough to counter, so he waited for the attack. He saw the flaming fist approach him he waiting for it when it was a inch away from him he drew his trench knifes up in an x defense and channeled wind into them, the fire clashed into the wind fused weapons. He saw the shocked expression on Akashi's face. "What you didn't think I was going to let you kill me yet did you?" he asked in a mocking tone. With he blew a gust of wind into Akashi's fire covered face, the wind blew the fire's away and left small cut's on him as well.

Akashi grunted and shut his eyes form the wind hitting his face suddenly he felt his stomach get hit hard he was then sent flying into a tree. 'Damn it that old man.' He decided to end this "Fire style: fire storm jutsu!" he raised his hands up and the fire that surrounded the area came into his hand and formed into two large fire ball. Once all the fire was in both hands, he stuck his palms out and shot the balls of flame straight at Kazeryu.

Kazeryu watched as the flames drew closer to him, quickly sheathing his knife's, he flashed through hand seals "Secret wind jutsu: Roar of the Wind Dragon!" he unleashed the third Kazekage's most powerful attack once again The fire storm and Wind Dragon crashed into each other forming a deadly fire storm of wind and fire again just like the last time when there chakra fussed weapons connected. This time the exposition was much deadlier, it spread out and obliterated the area they were in. When it cleared the forest was nearly destroyed alone with a large created of where the two attack's collided. Kazeryu stumbled out of the burnt forest his breathing was hard and charka was too low for him to use any more jutsu. He luck for him he wasn't burnt nor was anyone near the area, suddenly he felt pain in his shoulder, he saw a kunai imbed itself into him. He looked to see Akashi standing there with small cuts on him and his arm out stretched.

"Your one tough son of a bitch old man, but this time you will die." Akashi did hand seals and prepared a simple fire ball jutsu he knew the old man couldn't escape this attack he was too weak to move from the exposition that occurred a second ago. After finishing the last hand seal he put his figures to his lips "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu."

Kazeryu watched as the large fire ball flew toward him, he couldn't dodge the attack this time, he was low on chakra and couldn't move his legs. 'Huh it looks like my time is up, oh well at least this was a fun adventure I had, Kurotsuki, Tsukimaru, Ikkaumo, I'll be waiting on the other side.' He waited for the fire ball to engulf him.

Suddenly bolt of lightning came shooting out of nowhere piercing through the fire ball with ease, both Kazeryu and Akashi were surprised by this sudden attack Kazeryu searched the area for the user of the attack and out him, his eyes widened who had saved him, there standing a meter away was Ikkaumo, cuts and burnt marks littered his body. His breathing was hard and sweat poured down his face, "Akashi I'm your opponent now." He said drawing a kunai and throwing it at him, he watched Akashi dodge the attack, but smirked at seeing him do it, quickly he did the single hand seal and activated the paper bomb that was attached to it, right behind him. The exposition sent the rouge ninja flying into the burnt dirt, he rushed over to Kazeryu and helped him stand. "You can sit this one out old man." He said helping walk to a burn stump.

"By god, I knew you'd survive." Kazeryu said while sitting on the stump, he began to slowly regain his chakra, "I'll have to wait a while before I get back into the game." He said noticing the rising body of Akashi.

"Well don't wait too long, I might need help in taking this guy down." He said walking toward his opponent. He was 10 feet away from him watching the rouge ninja locked eyes with him. He knew this wouldn't take long since Kazeryu had softened him up. "I should warn you Akashi. Not to take me lightly." He drew a kunai and charged forward not waiting for his opponent to fight back, but as quick as he was his opponent was quick as well, he saw him throw a punch aimed for his face, quickly moving his head out of the way he quickly swung his weapon arm forward delivering a deep cut to Akashi's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14**

Ikkakumo watched the blood leak out of the wound he delivered to Akashi, quickly he threw his own punch at Akashi scoring a direct hit to his face, he heard the sound of something breaking; he had just broken the rouge ninja's nose.

Akashi stumbled backward feeling the blood leak from his two fresh wounds he received, drawing a kunai he swung at the Kumo ninja but saw his attack blocked by his enemies own knife, this wasn't looking good. He needed to hurry and kill this man, he swung again but once more his attack was blocked. Over and over he sent attack after attack, at Ikkaumo all were either missed or parried by the latter's own weapon. He tired to kneed him with his left knee but found it blocked by the Kumo ninja's own left knee, he sent a swing from his knife to his throat only for it to be parried. He was getting angry seeing he couldn't land a hit on him; he jumped back and threw his knife. He gritted his teeth watching the blade miss its target.

"That was a bad mistake, not only am I the best weapon thrower in Kumo, but also the fastest as hand seals user too." after saying the word he did blurred through hand seals "Lighting style: Lighting beam!" he raised his left hand pointing his right index and middle figure and out of the tips shot a blot of lighting straight at Akashi. The Kumo ninja watched at the rouge Konoha ninja dodged to the side to dodge it unaware of what was going to happen next. Quickly the Kumo ninja moved his arm and followed Akashi's movement the beam of lighting still shooting out of his figure.

Akashi was taken by surprise at the attack and was almost hit by it if it weren't for his activation of his fire style: fire armor, however the bema of lighting still pierced the armor a little and sliced into his rib cage, he grunted form the pain. He shut his eyes from the pain then he felt pain in his stomach he looked to see a knee in his gut, quickly looking up he saw Ikkakumo in front of him and watched as a punch hit his face sending him flying into a tree.

Ikkakumo watched the ninja hit the tree hard, now would be the perfect time to use that jutsu, he flashed through hand seals and when finished he stretched his right arm out palm open and left hand grabbing his right upper arm form support. "Lighting Style: Shockblast!" he shouted and after calling out the attack a powerful last of lighting twice the size of him was shot out of his palm destroying everything in its path and ending in a large explosion sending dust and earth everywhere from the blast's power, when it cleared only a destruction was left after the blast and a large created form were the exposition was, the speed of the attack was so great that it was highly unlikely to dodged let alone survive. Ikkakumo sighed and let his arms hang freely, 'Damn I used too much chakra in that attack, but that is my second most powerful attack.

"Lighting style: Shockblast, A rank jutsu in Kumo and one of the one of the four most powerful attacks in Kumo history, invented by the 1st Raikage, to use such an attack at that level is impressive boy, were did you learn it?" Kazeryu asked as he walked over to the lighting user while looking at the destruction the attack unleashed.

"Found it in the restricted section of the library 1 year ago, trained myself to prefect the attack to its fullest took me 2 and a half years to master it but I still needed to make sure not to give up so much chakra in the attack, I've only got enough left to use the clone jutsu. I wouldn't be surprised if that Akashi guy survived the attack the speed is so great that it's impossible to dodge or survive." The Kumo ninja fell to his knees form using all that chakra in the attack he looked at the power he unleashed form the attack. Suddenly a figure emerged from the attack eyes widened from seeing the figure "No, impossible, how is he still alive! That was my second strongest attack!" he stared at the figure.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a bloody and half dead Akashi, his right arm was hanging on by a only a few inches of skin, his shoulder bone was sticking out and cracked in a few places, and the whole left side was burnt from the blast force, he was breathing hard and blood was pouring out of his destroyed should and many other wounds he sustained form the attack. 'Unbelievable, that attack was so fast I didn't even dodge it completely.' He looks at his burnt body. 'Now my life is slowly slipping away from the attack.' He grabbed his useless arm and without a sound he ripped it off and tossed it aside, he watched the two ninja look at his courage to continue fighting. "I'm not done yet this battle as only begun!" he shouted grabbing a kunai channeling chakra into it, fire erupted from the knife's blade, concentrating his chakra the flames were shaped into a wakizashi blade. He could feel more blood exiting his wounds his eye sight was growing darker. "I'm not going to die here not yet, NOT YET!" he shouted lunging forward engaging the two opponents with his only arm. He swung his weapon and crossed blades with Kazeryu and continued his assault of one armed attack's trying everything he could in breaking the old man's defenses.

Kazeryu pitied the man he was trying to kill him even if his own life was slipping away "Ikkakumo stay out of this." He called continuing to block every failed attempt at his life form the dying Akashi. For 30 seconds this continued until Kazeryu had enough, then with a powerful he knocked the knife out of his opponent's hand making sure not to hurt him in the attack. He watched at the weapon went soaring across the air and digging itself into the dirty he's eyes turned to the man who was still trying to kill him, he watched as Akashi sent a fire fussed punch toward him. He sighed knowing the outcome of the attack, channeling his chakra he sharpened his trench knife and with an easy swing he severed Akashi's remaining hand. He felt the blood splattered onto his face and clothes and the scream of agony form Akashi's mouth fill the skies above. He watched him crumble to his knees he sighed "It's over boy surrender if you value your life." He demanded pointed his right knife to the man's neck.

Akashi stared into the eyes of Kazeryu then to Ikkakumo who stood there watching the scene unfold; this couldn't happen he was better than this he was Zankne's closest friend and the strongest of their group second to Zanken himself. He couldn't let himself be beaten by and old man, summoning the last of his strength he stood on his feet and locked eyes with Kazeryu. "Kazeryu, this isn't over I'll never surrender to an old man like you!" he spat blood leaking from his mouth. He didn't want to die here his time in the world was not going to end yet, he could feel some chakra still in him, with the last of it he began to chant the hand seals.

Kazeryu was surprised, this man was still trying to win even in the condition he was in, he was even more surprised when he saw his chanting the hand seals of an attack and felt chakra forming in him. He heard him finish the chant and saw him open his mouth then out of his mouth shot a fireball. He quickly kicked him away and saw him shoot the fireball into the sky. 'Incredible to be able to use a jutsu with only saying the hand seals and perform must take lots of concentrating and skill." He was about to throw his right trench knife at the down man was he felt a powerful and dark chakra erupt near buy, he stood in his tracks 'What the hell? This charka it's so evil and dark where is it coming from?' suddenly his eyes widened 'NO! It's not possible! Is this really Tsukimaru's charka! It can't be he couldn't have charka so cold and dark!' he concentrated on the source of chakra 'NO this can't be his and yet it's coming directly from him, what the hell is going on!'

Akashi was looked at the sky also feeling the evil chakra 'This chakra it's so twisted and evil, and it's coming from that Tensho boy. I have to help Zanken I have to save him!' he struggled to get him but found it difficult with the loss of his right arm, and both hands. Suddenly he felt a hand grab him; he looked up to see the person who grabbed him.

0-0-0-0

Sakura had dodged a strike aimed for her heart from the poisoned spike tip, the battle with Ryoka wasn't looking good, she and Kurotsuki hadn't landed a hit on the puppet user his skill's rivaled those of the dead Akastuki member Sasori there was no way they'd hit him unless they take out his puppet. That was the problem how were they supposes to win? She started to think of a plan when she say Kurotsuki block an attack aimed for her heart. That was it, she knew of a plan it might not work but it would hopefully force Ruyoka into using the puppet it for close quarters. She rushed forward with two kunai in hand both attached with a paper bomb at the handle. She waited for Ryoka to send an attack at her, he did just that, perfect, she jumped into the air getting the puppet in sight, she threw the knifes at the puppet.

Ryoka sighed seeing the failed attack at his puppet, he moved his right hand and the puppet's right wire cord deflected the kunai but when it hit the two knifes exploded in a ball of flame destroying the cored, he was surprised indeed to see that his puppet had just lost a weapon, he decided to take think up a notch, he moved his arms around and the puppet grabbed its sword and lunged at the pink haired girl. He'd kill her first then the swordswomen, he watched the girl block the first strike then the second strike with her leg. He used his puppet with perfect movement and began to battle the taijutsu fighter; he continued to use the other cord to keep the other girl at bay.

Kurotsuki was getting tired of block and dodging the spiked poisons wire cord she saw Sakura force Ryoka into using the puppets swords on her, now that's what she wanted to do, with quickly speed she dodged the wire and with perfect cutting skill's easily cut the cord in half, making it useless, she rushed toward Ryoka her blade ready to kill him. With quick speed she was tree feet away from him, using her sword she trust it forward trying to stab him, only to miss since the puppet master turned at the last minute and swung his hand downward trying to hit her. The swordswomen dodged the attack only to realize that moved his puppet to attack her, her eyes followed the charka strings and she was right; the puppet came rushing at her with its swords drawn ready to carve her to bit. A small smirk appeared on the girls face now this was a fight she was going to enjoy this, she raised her blade getting ready to fight the puppet.

Ryoka widened his figures and swung both hands downward, the puppet's speed increased then swung its hook blades making contact with the girls single sword quickly moving his hands he began to unleash hundreds of strikes that no human could do, but surprisingly this girl was parrying and dodging every strike that was sent at her. He had to admit this girl was something, no would could block or dodge the attacks he sent but this girl was doing that everything. He had no idea that this girl was from the Tensho clan he was only told that they were looking for a white haired boy that was all there was to this mission but now they were fighting a whole group of Konoha ninja, and he was stuck fighting two women. 'Why did it have to be women why couldn't it be the men at least they put up a better fight, but this girl is something she's dodging and parrying my strikes with easy just who the hell is she?' he swung his left arm up and the puppet swung his left hook sword down aiming for the girls head once again the girl dodges a fatal blow that was impossible to dodge. His brown eyes shifted to the pink haired girl he saw her getting ready to attack him, he wasn't going to let that happen, he pulled his arms back and crossed them over his chest while moving his fingers, the puppet turned its body while still fighting the Tensho girl, opened its chest and unleashed a volley of poisons needles, and shuriken at the Konoha medic.

Sakura saw a massive volley of shuriken and needles heading straight for her just like the last time this happened she easy danced around the hail of weapons thrown at her but she was unaware of the next weapon, she saw the puppet turn its head and shooing out of its mouth came a hot white stream of fire. Her green eyes widened in surprise and horror as the flame came closer to her, quickly she rolled to the side dodging the flame at it past by burning a tree to ashes, she quickly began to run as she saw the puppets head follow her movement. This wasn't looking good for her 'Damn it why do I always have to get the troublesome opponents? Great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru.' She continued running at the flame continued to follow closely behind.

0-0-0-0

Kiba launch a second fang over fang at the white robes ninja it was in vain as the attack missed and slammed into a tree, he had noticed the other battles going on and smelt the scent of everyone's including the enemies. This white robed guy was being to be a pain in the ass for him and Hinata, the two had tried to fight him in hand to hand by he would always dodge and launch that chained Kunai at them. 'Damn it every time we attack he always dodges is they anyway we can get close to him?' he saw Hinata tire a desperate attempt in striking the robed ninja in the back only for it to miss its target at the ninja simple jumped over her and launched his chained kunai at her. His eyes widened in horror as the chain was inches away from piercing her heart. Luck for him the Hyuga heiress deflected the attack with her gentle fist, he sighed in relief at least Hinata didn't need to rely on anyone anymore. But this could be his chance at attack him, he single his for his dog partner and the two quickly charged forward hoping to score a hit on their opponent, so far they he hadn't seen them yet. He silently nodded to his dog and Akamaru lunged forward ready to bite into the man's leg. Suddenly the chained kunai came swinging toward them; quickly Kiba grabbed his large hound and sent both to the dirty floor. How did he know they were coming? What was with this guy it was like he knew there every move? "Hey who the hell are you!" Kiba demanded.

The white robed man looked at the boy "Why would I answer such a question?" he said in an emotionless tone. His dark hair blew gently against the wind exposing a big surprise to the Inuzuka and Hyuga. In the man's right eye was the Konoha second most powerful eye technique; the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. That was his secret on how he could see them coming. He had stolen this Byakugan form a Hyuga clan member after assassinating him, he told the dying Hyuga that he wasn't worth of have such a powerful eye technique if he couldn't use it to defend himself against such a weak assassin like himself, so he took his eye to replace it with the one he lost many years ago. The eye he stole had helped him thousands of time in his countless fights and help in finding their new target; Tsukimaru Tensho. This fight was starting to get boring he decided to end the fight. "I've had enough of his time to end this." He was about to do hand seals when his eyes went wide and a gasp escaped his mouth. "Impossible this charka, it's so evil and twisted?"

0-0-0-0 1 hour before

Zanken charged forward once more his blade making contact with Tsukimaru's who weapon; he mission was simple; find and kill Tsukimaru and bring his head back to Orochimaru. But right now he had only begun to fight and his opponent was pretty good, the Tensho clan was known for its masterful swordsmanship. He swung his blade again and missed his target by an inch but followed up with a knee to the gut which hit its target pretty hard and sent him flying into a tree. He charged forward not waiting for him to get up he swung his sword downward hoping to end the boy's life, he frowned when he saw him roll to the side as his side hit the area where he was a second ago. "What's the matter boy I though the Tensho clan was suppose to be good fighters yet I'm fight a weakly who's been dodging all my attacks, come on stand up and fight me, I didn't come all this way to just kill you I want to have a good fight before killing you." He said watching the boy trying to stand.

Tsukimaru wasn't liking this his defenses were being easily broken by Zanken's much better skill's, but the problem was that if he wasn't having these memory flashes he'd probably stand a chance against him, but that damn giant demon lizard was keeping his memories from him. 'Damn it he's too strong I need help.'

'**Need a hand jailor?'** the voice of Oniken echoed in his head.

Tsukimaru's eyes widened in horror at hearing the voice he could feel him trying to take over, he channeled his chakra into his body to suppress the demon's influence on taking over his body. 'Go away, go away damn it!'

'**Hate to break it to yah kid but I'm stuck in here.' **His voice echoed louder in his head followed by an evil laugh.

He was starting to feel the demon's power slowly taking over. Suddenly he felt pain in his face, he was sent a powerful punch to the left side of his face and then kneed in the stomach that followed up with an upper cut to his chin sending him flying into the air, 'Damn you Oniken!' he was starting to lose conscious and his eyes slowly began to close, 'No I have to stay awake!' he snapped open his eyes and turned his body in mid air and prepared an attack for the Kiri ANBU captain. Sadly his attack was blocked and he was sent once again punched in the face this time his nose was broken, he was sent crashing through three trees and landing hard to the forest floor face down. He stared at the forest floor he could feel blood leaking from his nose and mouth. He watched Zanken's feet get closer to his down boy. He struggled to move but found it impossible. Soon darkness surrounded his sigh and he fell unconscious. The every last thing he heard was the sound of Zanken's footsteps slowly approaching his down body.

**Tuskimaru's down and Zanken approches what will happen next? i focues manily on the others on this ch 13 and 14 mostly on Ikkakumo and Kazeryu i decided to give those two powerful jutsu's and Akashi his own special fire attack's anyway i'm posting the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15 **

Ino was rushing through the trees with Kakashi, Naruto, Choji, and Neji, early that day she was working in the flower shop when she was summoned by Tsunade, she had arrived to see her teammates waiting for her, she was informed that something was going one in the forest two miles away from the village the Hokage said she felt a burst of charka, and saw a massive exposition of fire and a wind dragon countering it, she immediately gather the group together and during her talk a second burst of charka erupted and a massive lighting blast was seen being fired in the forest clearing what looked like a 5th of the forest. Quickly she dispatched then to the area. Something was going on in the forest's of Konoha and it wasn't good probably a massive battle between two powerful ninja's but the question who was it and wasn't Tsukimaru and his team suppose to be back by now? Her eyes widened hoping that it wasn't his team that was in that battle. She turned her attention to Kakashi "Kakashi sensei we have to pick up the pace Tsukimaru's team might be in that conflict."

"Don't worry, Ino, Tsukimaru can handle himself." The copy cat ninja said as he increased his speed 'It's the others I'm worried about.' He noticed Naruto getting ahead of everyone "Naruto, slow down." He called to the blonde demon holder.

"I can't Kakashi sensei Sakura might be hurt or worse." The blonde's expression was that of worry he still had feeling of the pink haired medic.

"Don't say that, Naruto, Sakura's a powerful ninja, I doubt she'd be taken down that easily." Ino called as she join landed next to him.

This didn't surprise the Naruto one bit since Ino and Sakura were close friend's but he could clearly see it; she too was worried for her best friend she considered Sakura as a sister. But _he _considered her more than just a friend and teammate. He increased his speed hoping to get to the area and find out what happened.

0-0-0-0

Ryoka was getting worried now; his puppet hadn't killed his opponents yet and that damn snow white haired girl was starting to trouble him the medic girl was too easy she couldn't fight back unless the puppet was fighter her in hand to hand combat then she'd have an advantage but he wasn't going to give her that advantage, if she'd widen her skill's and have long rang attack's then it'd be easier for her to fight her opponents, and yet that other girl was using closer combat but she had a weapon with her and the way she dodged and fought the puppet was incredible it was like she fought enemies like him before. He decided to end the fight now, flicking his left thumb and bending his middle right figure the puppet ceased firing of the flame thrower and shot its' right arm out toward the medic a long cord was attached to the arm so it could returned to the puppets socket, he continued moving his left hand making sure he was still fighting the other girl.

Sakura saw the arm heading toward her she readied herself for the attack and sure enough the arm snaked around her and was going to tire and strike her at an opening. She didn't give it a chance she charged forward and sent a bone crushing punch to the puppets arm's, sadly her attack failed as the cord attached to it wrapped around her arm she used and began to squeeze her arm trying to break the bone in it, and the blade was pressed at her neck, 'shit.' She watched the puppet master continuing fighting Kurotsuki, she needed to find a way to break out and help her.

Kurotsuki was handling herself perfectly against the now one armed puppet, but she knew that the other arm was going after Sakura, she pitied the girl for not learning long range attack's, the reason she didn't use ninjutsu's was because the Tensho clan only used kenjutsu attack's and trained themselves to primarily use only kenjutsu. The Tensho clan was created by a Samurai form the Land of Iron by the name of Tensho, he was married and plan to have an alliance with Konoha to his wife was from Konoha and with that the Tensho clan was formed and soon more Samurai and Ninja joined the clan, the clan would learn only two types of ninja training; Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, both could be used with charka, with made the Tensho clan a deadly opponent to fight in close quarters and Kurotsuki was lucky to be one. She saw a strike aimed for her head, she parried the attack and then sent a powerful chakra fused knee attack to the puppets body, when it made contact her kneed shattered the puppets body she quickly batted away the sword and beheaded the weapon freeing Sakura form its other arm's grip. With that done she had a clear shot to attack Ryoka, she swung her sword at him but found it blocked at the puppets sword arm, 'Damn it I forgot puppets can still be used if the some parts are still workable.' But it was a failed block she channeled charka into her blade and easily cut arm in half and continued onward to strike her opponent down.

Ryoka looked on in shock to see his puppet get destroyed by the women in front of him, he wasn't going to die yet, quickly moving his arm's the head and right arm of the puppet came to the aid of its master, using the head as a head and the arm at a last defense he quickly moved his figures and arms to battle the girls attack, and not wanting the same thing to happen again, he formed a single hand seal and the hook sword was coated in blue chakra, the two sword met and sparks flew front the connection. He began to move his hand in using the right arm to fight the girl, and the puppet head to keep the medic girl form kill him, he sent it after her by once again shooting its flamethrower form its mouth at her hoping to stale until he killed the girl. He could see that the swordswomen was far skilled that him but he kept him his defense, until he made a wrong move, seeing an opening he took the chance and had the sword arm try to stab her, only to miss and watch it get cut in half cut like the other arm, then he was swiftly punched in the face by the girl's free arm. His control over the puppet was over he had used too much charka and the puppet had been destroyed.

Kurotsuki looked at the destroyed puppet and the puppet master, 'Not bad, Ryoka, this ninja had the courage to go to Suna and be trained as a puppet master, and he succeeded in becoming the first Iwa puppet master, nobody in history had ever tried to train in another village to be like one of their own ninja, but there's a first for everything.' He walked toward Ryoka and pointed the tip of the blade at his throat, "Why did you attack us? Speak!" she demanded pressing a little into his neck making a small trail of blood leak from the wound she made.

"Why would I ask such a stupid question?" the Iwa ninja spoke, suddenly his right hand was stepped on, very hard, he grunted in pain. "Ryoka, the left one's next." He heard the girl speak as he felt her put more pressure on his hand, he could feel a few bones about ready to break. "Like give away the answers you seek."

"What is it that, that Zanken guy wants with my brother, answer the damn question you fucking bastard!" Kurotsuki half shouted as she was on the very of breaking his hole hand and ending his life here.

Ryoka cocked an eyebrow "Aw that's why you were so skilled with a blade you're a Tensho, just like him." He spoke. His free hand slowly slipping into his kunai holster carefully drawing one without her noticing, he eyes quickly darted to the medic. He saw that she was too busy healing her wounds, perfect, his eyes locked with Kurotsuki's emerald. "If you want to know then here is why." He watched her lift her foot off her close to broken hand. Now, he quickly flicked the kunai at her hitting her in the shoulder, he heard her hiss in pain form the weapon entering her flesh, this gave him time to send a quick leg sweep knocking her off her feet, then he quickly teleported out of the area.

Kurotsuki cursed as she fell for such a trick, she had let her rage get the best of her, she wanted to know why they were attacking her brother but know she'd never know, but at least her fight was done. She prepared to speak to Sakura, when she felt a powerful blast of evil and twisted chakra come flying through the forest, the chakra was so evil that the color was pitch black. 'What in god's name is this? This chakra is so evil and heartless? Who dose's this belong too?'

0-0-0-0

Zanken was looking on in shock at seeing black charka start appearing around the down boy's body he had planned to kill him up that was stopped by this sudden event, the charka was filled with an evil aura of a heartless, bloodlust killer. 'What the hell is going on, and how does he posses dark charka only a demon has such, unless?' his eye widened upon realizing why he was ordered to kill this boy 'So that's your game Orochimaru, you want me to kill this "Test subject" because you planted a demon inside this kid. No matter I'm, still going to kill him and get my pay' he quickly moved in to end the kid's life. He was inches away from kill him when a powerful blast wave of dark chakra shot out and sent the former Kiri ANBU flying into a tree.

"**Finally, it's about fucking time I'd get control, I told you that I'd take over, Tsukimaru!"** Tsukimaru spoke but with a much darker demonic tone as he slowly rose from the ground.

Zanken watched as the wounds he gave to the boy were slowly healing then self without the use of medic ninjutsu, he noticed the boy's appearance had changed, his hair was out of his ponytail and his skin color had changed to a plate white, but it was his eyes that stood out the most, his once sapphire blue eyes were now and eerie yellow, his sclera changed to black finishing with black pupils. This may have shocked him but it didn't faze him, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Tsukimaru looked at Zanken a slime smile on his face, **"Who am I?** The demon let an evil chuckle out. **"Why I'm Oniken, I'm Tsukimaru's prisoner but now the roles have changed he's the prisoner and I'm the jailor now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Zanken. Yes I know your name I've been watching the fight and I saw you introduce yourself to my host." **Oniken grabbed his "host's" sword and pointed it at Zanken, **"Now it's my turn so you best prepare yourself, for your about to experience the powerful of a demon!" **Oniken unleashed another wave of dark chakra, this time it created a bigger shock and shot into the sky.

Zanken held firm he didn't budge nor flinch at the power the demon unleashed, he had see lots of powerful enemies and this damn demon wasn't going to scare him away he had a job he was hired to do; kill Oniken's jailor. He prepared himself for and waited for Oniken to attack.

0-0-0-0

The investigation team was 1 mile away when they were hit by the powerful blast of dark charka that Oniken unleashed. They all stopped in their tracks feeling the power that was being unleashed that right now.

"What is this charka it's so evil and twisted, I can barely stand from the energy it's giving off." Choji said as he was shaking in shock and struggling to keep himself up by holding on to the tree truck.

Neji used his Byakugan to look ahead and he too was shaking in fear at the power that was being unleashed "There's so much I can't tell who it belongs too."

"This power it rivals that of the nine tails fox's powerful." Yamato spoke from his spot.

Naruto stood there feeling the evil charka past by him, suddenly he could feel the fox roaring in its cage and he soon found himself in his mindscape. The Fox was sneering at him "What's your problem you damn fox!"

The giant fox continued to sneer at its host. **"You're a fool, Naruto do you not feel this powerful charka passing by use? This is dark chakra boy, charka far worse than anyone else except for the mine of course. If you value your life then turn back or you'll be destroyed by its power." **

Naruto glared at the fox "I don't care about your warning or what it is, Sakura is in that area and she might be in danger form it!"

The Fox roared with laughter, **"You truly are a hopefully fool you know that boy!**

"And I told you I don't care!" the blonde yelled back and left his mind. When he reopened his eyes he could still feel the evil chakra passing by him. He summoned the Fox's charka and rushed head long into the void of charka.

Ino surprisingly wasn't fazed by the charka's power, she had seen much worse and there couldn't be anything deadlier than the nine tailed fox that Naruto held securely inside him. She increased her speed joining catching up to the other blonde in their team.

Kakashi sighed 'Why do I tell they to stop if there never do?' his expression quickly changed to one of seriousness 'But this chakra I've felt it before but where, where have I felt just evil chakra before?'

0-0-0-0

Zanken sent a horizontal slash at Oniken who easily dodge the strike by paring with his own blade and delivered a hard punch to his face knocking him into tree branch quickly recovering from the hit, the rouge ANBU dodged by rolling off the branch, while falling he turned his body in the air to face his opponent and threw a kunai at his opponent. He watched as it easily missed but suddenly exploded from the bomb that was attached before being thrown. But that didn't slow the demon down, through the smoke Oniken flew downward toward his Zanken. Sheathing his sword Zanken preformed hand seals, "Water style: Whirlpool drill!" his right arm was coated in water that turned into a giant drill, that was spinning very fast, Zanken thrust his arm weapon forward hitting the demon in the chest hard cutting into his flesh then sent him crashing through five trees and hitting the ground hard creating a small crater. Quickly Zanken landed in the spot looked the down demon with its hole in the chest, that was easy, Oniken or whatever its name was, was too cocky and it was his defeat. He was about to turn hand leave when he felt the demon's charka sky rocket. He quickly turned around to see Oniken getting to his feet, this couldn't be happening he had used one of Kiri's strongest attacks on the boy and he survived the attack, but how? There was a hole in his chest suddenly he saw why he survived, slowly the wound was closing. 'Regeneration powers, know I see why he survived but that should be impossible to regenerate a wound that big?' he finally noticed that the attack did next to nothing on him, it only creating a small hole the rest of a deep brush.

"**Ouch, that hurt." **The demon taunted. He raised his left hand and opened his palm he could see the confusion on Zanken's face. Oh was he going to get a shock at seeing this, he concentrate the boy's charka and began to do something incredible and deadly.

Zanken watched as black chakra started to form in the boy's open palm. This didn't look good, quickly he jumped back and bit his thumb and slammed both hands on the ground it on the ground "Summoning Jutsu: Triple Charka absorption wall!" and a massive wall made of iron came shooting out of the ground with three giant piece of paper that had absorb written each on. With was his strongest defense there was nothing that could break through this defense he created this jutsu to be able to withstand anything attack sent toward it no charka based attack could break this massive wall the three tags were placed to absorb the charka in the attack so it would be rendered useless, boy was he in for a surprise after this even.

Oniken continued charging up the charka ball he watched as the massive wall was created he grinned at the defense but it would be useless against this, once finally charged he unleashed black chakra in the form of a massive energy beam just like that of a tailed beast ball, not as powerful as the tailed beast ball, Oniken's own best ball is still strong and he calls it 'Dark charka blast.' Since he wasn't a tailed beast and didn't want it confused with the tailed beat own attack's. How he knew about the tailed beast was easy; every demon knew about the mightily tailed beast monsters, but fewer knew about the tailed beast ball, Oniken knew about the tailed beast ball after defeating the one tails demon, and forced the giant sand raccoon to teach him after defeating him, he still remembered the image of him in is lizard form putting pressure on the defeated raccoon's head and force him to teach him the move. Now that he had control of his host body using it would be easy. He watched at the dark charka blast hit the giant wall and with ease broke through it without even stopping. Oniken's grin spread into a wide smile **"All too easy." **A laugh followed after as he walked toward the now destroyed landscape which was caused by the attack. He saw Zanken was surprisingly still standing, but he was in horrible shape, his breathing was heavy and his shirt was completely ripped to shred and only his left sleeve was left, wound's littered his body luckily none were life threatening but blood ebbed out of them. **"I'm surprise your still standing after my attack." **He said not taking pity on the man's condition.

Zanken looked at the demon "My wall may not have stopped your attack, but it at least saved me form dying."

Oniken laughed and readied his sword **"That's good cause now you can die by my blade." **He rushed forward getting ready to kill him.

Zanken didn't like the odd's he was losing and wide open for a killing blow, his chakra was so low that he only had enough for a teleportation but that demon would surly hunt him down and kill him, not to mention he still had his team he had felt Ryoka leave the battlefield and Akashi was life threatening danger only Yuma was the only one that wasn't in danger, that man would always take command when something went wrong, all because of that Byakugan eye he has, hopefully he'd take command and get Ryoka out of here, he told them if they were separated they'd meet at the town board that was a mile away from where they were fighting that'd be there rendezvous point if they were in danger, but he couldn't get out of there yet, he needed to charge up his chakra a little more to use teleportation but time was running out as his enemy was getting closer. Suddenly he stopped in his track and a gasp followed soon after. What just happened?

"**No not now! Why NOW!" **

"Get out of my head!"

Zanken watched the scene unfold 'It seems Tsukimaru is trying to retake his body.' He continued watching as Oniken swung his sword widely while shouting curses to his host. With a final scream the demon was once again locked away in the boy's body, no sooner after that he collapsed to the ground.

Zanken had taken an interest in the boy but now was his chance at escaping before those reinforcements arrive. Using the last of his chakra he teleported away from the battlefield he.

0-0-0-0

Kakashi's rescue team had arrived at a battle scared forest, half was destroyed from the attacks and other parts were burning from the fires. The one eyed ninja spotted a white robed man teleporting away with a red haired man, a few meters away from them was an old man and young man both had ninja gear on. Quickly he jumped to the ground and approached them a serious look in his eye. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Whoa hold on, were not the enemy it was those two who just left, yes I saw you right before they left, anyway I'm Kazeryu Chinsei this is Ikkakumo Shiro."

Kakashi stiffened at the names "Kazeryu the 3rd Kazekage's personal bodyguard, and Ikkakumo Shiro, the lighting thrower of Kumo?"

"Yup that's us and we know you Kakashi the copy cat ninja." Kazeryu chuckled while lifting his hat to see Kakashi's surprised face. "Anyway we need to get the others, I fear Tsukimaru is in serious danger." His expression was swift to change to a serious on.

These's word didn't go unnoticed by the copy cat. "How do you know Tsukimaru?" he demanded.

Kazeryu sighed pulling his hat down to conceal his face. "It's a long story, I'll tell you once we return to Konoha."

**Well it looked like Oniken decided to join the fight and take control of his host's body, I took the idea of Oniken off of the nine tailed fox and hollow ichigo, with his dark chakra blast reseblaing a cero but. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, and Bleach to Tite Kubo. the next chapter will be up very soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch 16**

Kiba starred at the spot where the robe's ninja stood before teleporting to a new area, he was still in the forest then was gone completely after a few seconds, but it just wasn't the escape of the ninja it was the terrible power of black charka that had interrupted the fight, he was still shaking from the power and Akamaru was still whimpering too, that power they scent's with their noise was so strong it nearly caused the dog owner to vomit from its terrible stench of blood that was mixed into it. He had watched poor Hinata fall to her knees from the over welling power as it sweep through like a flash flood. But was surprised him was that the chakra was coming from Tsukimaru? Could it be that he's the cause of the terrible chakra? He did feel this chakra before, during Tsukimaru's spare with team the only way he'd know if he asked him once they returned to the village, right now they needed to meet up with the rescue team. He helped the Hyuga heiress to her feet and slowly headed to the rescue team.

0-0-0-0

Kakashi arrived to Sakura's position to find her a beautiful girl with flowing white hair and a destroyed puppet, there opponent must have been form Suna. "Sakura are you alright?" he asked. Getting a nod to clarify her condition, then he turned to the girl "And who are you?" he asked in a lazy tone.

"I'm Kurotsuki Tensho from the Tensho clan. How is my brother, is he ok?" the girl asked.

'Brother?' these words didn't go unheard by Ino, she had to admit that his girl was beautiful but she was a little interested in who her brother was.

"Tsukimaru my brother ok?" after there's words left her lips the rescue team's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tsukimaru's your brother!" Ino half asked half demanded and stepped forward.

"Yes he is, who are you and how do you know him?" the white haired girl asked.

"Ino Yamanaka, Yamanaka clan member and rescuer of your brother." She said with a serious face she noticed the girl sheathing her sword.

"Rescuer?" the Tensho women simply asked.

"Found him unconscious while on a mission." The blonde quickly changed the subject as she could see a hint of concern and anger in the girls emerald eyes. "Is your clan known for regeneration powers?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? My clan is known for their sword skill's not regeneration where did you hear that?" Kurotsuki asked who in the world would ask if they had regeneration powers no Tensho clan member ever had healing abilities something must have happened to her brother.

"I you sure because when I was healing him I noticed some wounds were healing by themselves. I think he was." But she was cut off by the white haired girl.

"You think he was what?" she asked.

"I think he was experimented on." She said.

"By who?" suddenly she stopped her eyes widened "NO that bastard he's going to pay for experimenting on my twin!" she shouted the words to the heavens above.

"Sorry, but who are you talking about?" Ino asked wondering who would experiment on people.

"Ino, there's only one person who's know for experimenting on people that person has Sasuke." Naruto said with anger seething out of him. The blonde demon container was boiling with rage first Sasuke left for the snake bastard now he learned that Tsukimaru was an experiment for him.

"Maybe that's what the memory flashes were." She saw everyone look at her. "His memory flashes have been getting worse and he's explained to me that they focus on a room with lights, blood, and then he sees yellow eyes."

"I think your right Ino, he that could be the reason." Sakura spoke from her spot. "But how was he capture?"

"I think we can explain that?" Kazeryu spoke pulling his hat down to shadow his face. "More accurately it was his own fault."

"No it wasn't his fault he knew what had to be done you both know why he had to do it." Kurotsuki snapped form her spot.

"Hey what's going on?" the voice of Kiba asked as he and Hinata approached the group taking noticed of the destroyed puppet. "What happened here?"

"We fought the first Iwa puppet master, his name is Ryoka." Sakura spoke.

The words caused everyone to look surprised, a rock puppet ninja? That was a first only sand ninja were know for puppet mastery and fewer were known.

"There's more, apparently there's a rogue Konoha ninja named Akashi." Ikkakumo spoke.

"Akashi: The fire storm of Konoha!" Neji spoke with horror.

"That's right?"

"Who's Akashi?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Akashi was a well know Konoha jonin before you guys were every born." Kakashi spoke getting everyone's attention. "His skill's with fire style were so great that he was able to created his own fire jutsu's and make advanced version's of it. His deadliest was the S class Fire style: super nova exposition it has the power to turn an army of 10,000 into ashes, and his strongest defense was the firer style: fire armor, he copied the style off the 3rd Raikage's own lighting style: lighting armor, no Water jutsu based attack could destroy it."

"But what happened to him what made him leave Konoha?" Kiba asked form hearing the story.

"I heard form Guy Sensei that Akashi leaf after trying to spark a rebellion and over thrown the 3rd Hokage, it didn't work however and he was going to be sentenced to death but he had a backup plan; he threatened to destroy Konoha with that super nova exposition jutsu if he was sentenced to death. So he was exiled and ordered to never come back." Neji spoke

"And the leader was some guy named Zanken."

"ZANKEN MUSHIN!" Kakashi half shouted in shock and horror "The bloody demon of mist?"

"Ok who are these guy's and how do you know then Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto, I've meet them." Kakashi's face was very serious. "Zanken Mushin: a former Kiri ANBU captain, he has killed thousands of ninja during his service as an ANBU and the one's he enjoyed the most was killing Konoha ninja and Tensho clan members." He saw Kurotsuki boil with rage. "He fought many ninja during the 2nd and 3rd great ninja war. He was one of the ninja who rebelled against the Mizukage with Zabuza Momochi but before leaving he was able to perfectly assassinate three ninja clan leaders, and a government family, he was almost capture but escaped, no one knew where he went after he left Kiri. It's been 23 years since he rebelled against Kiri now he's come out of hiding for what reason I don't know."

"We do?" Kurotsuki spoke. "He declared it to use before attacking. He wants to kill my twin; Tsukimaru."

"Then let's go!" Naruto said running off.

"Wait Naruto you'll never find him without Kiba's scent or Hinata and my Byakugan, you'd a fool to find him by yourself."

"That's why I have shadow's." he said creating a thousand clones of himself. "Ok guys go search for Tsukimaru."

"Found him his north of us 2 and half feet away." Kiba spoke with Akamaru barking.

Naruto slump in defeat 'Damn it.' He dispelled all the clones making a large cloud of smoke.

0-0-0-0

Ryoka looked over the horizon on a hill waiting for his team to return, he heard the sound of a poof, and he turned to see Yuma supporting a bloody missing armed Akashi. He didn't show any sign of happiness, "You look like hammered shit." He said.

"Damn you, shut up!" Akashi spat coughing blood up.

"Careful Akashi, you don't want to die do you?" Yuma spoke calmly.

"Just shut up and heal me damn you!" he hissed thorough clenched teeth.

"Very well." The white robed ninja began to heal the wounds of the red haired man. Soon the sound of a second poof was heard. "Welcome back leader." The man spoke stilling concentrating on Akashi's wounds.

Zanken's face showed anger. "That bastard Orochimaru, he didn't tell us that he sealed a demon inside that kid." He saw the shock on Akashi and Ryoka's face.

"What!" Akashi shouted "A, a demon you say! But I thought this was going to be a simple hunt for a target!"

"I thought so too." The blonde hissed.

"It appears that the snake bastard didn't tell you everything did he, Zanken?" questioned Ryoka.

"No he didn't, Ryoka." The leader of the rouge ninja looked over his mean and could see that Akashi was the worst of their casualties.

"So, what now?" Yuma asked finishing his healing on Akashi.

"We go back to Orochimaru and demand support or there be hell to pay."

"But Zanken, he's one of the Sannin, how are we supposed to beat him?" Akashi asked as he stood up.

"He's body is weak and his sound ninja are nothing but gown genin they have no skill use, we were some of our nation's most famous ninja now we are infamous S class rogue ninja. Besides Kabuto can't handle us nor the great Sasuke Uchiha, he thinks that his Sharingan can beat us but his wrong he hasn't seen the true power of the fearsome four." That was the name of their rouge ninja team they used it was disbanded so the world would forget about them since the last great ninja war was over and peace was finally made with the other countries. They had heard about the incidents in Konoha, and Kumo along with the incidents that were happening in the elemental nations. Now they were back and the world did have time to deal with them since the dreaded Akastuki was making their move in capturing the tailed best. Right now the fearsome four was going to get an explanation from the snake Sannin that why his test subject he wanted dead was a demon and a possible new arm for Akashi's missing one. The blonde turned and looked at the horizon he watched the cloud being carried slowly by the wind. He needed to know why that boy had a demon sealed inside him, once he understood he'd get back to hunting for the boy.

0-0-0-0

Kakashi and the others arrived at Tsukimaru's position he could see that he wasn't in a good shape he saw the small cut's on his clothes and the dire blood on his skin and the forest floor. He heard Ino call his name with worry and watched her rush to his side and turned him over to see his front it was worse there was a large slash across his chest but instead of a wound there was only skin, the blonde was right about the boy having instant regeneration. He noticed everyone wound on his body was healed his burses on the other hand couldn't, he looked more like he was beaten to death with his clothes being torn. He gave a sign he could tell Tsukimaru was alive his eyes saw his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he inhaled and exhaled. "We should get him back to Konoha while he's sleeping we should also inform the Hokage of the Zanken and you three being the boy's actual team, and" he turned to Kazeryu. "How he was separated form you?"

"Of course all will be answered once we get to Konoha." The old man spoke picking up Tsukimaru and carrying him on his back. The old man looked at Ikkakumo he saw a nerves look on the boy's face and he could tell what it was. Why was Tsukimaru used as a test subject for Orochimaru? They'd get there answer if Konoha got there answer as to how Tsukimaru belongs to them. He gave a sigh this was going to be a pain in the ass.

0-0-0-0

In had been 2 hours after they rescue team arrived with their new allies, Tsukimaru had been taken to the hospital to recover in the mean time, the clan's head and Konoha 11 along with their sensei's. Were summoned by Tsunade, they were gathered at a large room that would serve at the meeting place. At the moment Tsunade was waiting for everyone to settle down, once done she cleared her throat. "Welcome clan heads, team's 7, 8, 9, and 10. I've called you here to meet our knew allies and to hear what they have to say in this meeting, you can come in now." She called.

The door opened and three people walk in, one was an old man with gray hair wearing a hat and had trench knifes kept in his belt, the second was a younger man with spiked black hair in his late twenties, the last was a very beautiful girl with waist length flowing white hair and emerald eyes carrying a sword. Once at the front they bowed in greeting.

"Everyone I'd like to I'd like you to meet our three new ninja, Kazeryu Chinsei former Suna former ANBU captain and bodyguard of the 3rd Kazekage." The Kazeryu lifted his hat indicating he said hello. "Ikkakumo Shiro from Kumo, otherwise known as, the lighting thrower. The man gave a nod. "And Kurotsuki Tensho, from the Tensho clan." the swordswomen flash a small sexy smile "And also, she is the twin sister of Tsukimaru Tensho." The blonde added getting gasp's and whispers. "These three will be staying here in Konoha for they have been searching all the nation's for their missing teammate for a whole year; Tsukimaru Tensho." This caused more whispers to come from the crowd. They said that Tsukimaru was separated from them during a mission and are going to tell us why, here is Kazeryu." She said stepping to the side to let the old man take the floor.

"Thank Lady Hokage, many of you are wondering why I'm telling you this story, it's because it happened on a day that had a river of blood."

Everyone perked up at this even Tsunade, a day that had a river of blood? What did he mean by that?

"What I mean by that is that our comrade sacrificed himself for us to get away from the land of sea" he paused "That day was the day when the sea turned red." He heard the gasps and whispers form the crowd.

Everyone's eyes widened, when he spoke those words.

"You?" Inoichi called. "You were part of that war?"

"That's right." Kazeryu spoke.

Tsunade was surprised to hear this too she heard about the war but she never thought that they would be in it. She noticed Neji, Sakura Ten ten, and Shikamaru to flinch, Choji dropping his chips, Hinata gasping and covering her mouth, and finally caused Ino's mouth tremble.

"What does he mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." Sakura turned to her teammate a sad look on her face. "Don't know what he's talking about?" she saw her teammate shake his head no "It was the civil war of Sea country, or better known as." She paused and gave a sigh "The bloody water war." She saw Naruto's face go to horror.

"You were part of the Uni civil war?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right Lady Hokage that is when we lost Tsukimaru. But let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?" he asked looking at the ninja in the room. He hated talking about this but it was the only way to gain Tsunade's trust and it was the truth. "Some of you know about the Uni civil war because of the Konoha survivor's, the civil war was a revolution actually to win back there freedom, but it was also something else." He paused looking at everyone.

"What else could it be?" Choza asked.

"Well if you remember the first day was a massive battle. That battle was only a distraction a cover up for the real mission."

"What do you mean it was a distraction, was it so you could escape and leave those people there to die?" Shikamaru protested.

"No young man, it wasn't that, it was for my team, Ikkakumo, the Tensho twins, and I to go on a covert op mission, that mission." He paused looking at their faces. "To assassinate the governor who declared himself dictator who was actually a man working for Orochimaru." Those simple swords he spoke started a commotion of shouts, shocked and surprised faces.

"Orochimaru!" Tsume shouted with rage.

"He was behind it!" Hiashi question.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted making everyone go silent. "I've angry too but please let Kazeryu continue." She said trying her best to control her own anger.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Kazeryu said "As I said it was Orochimaru's doing who caused this bloody war, but you know how this revolution ends. Any way we were sent to assassinate the dictator we succeeded but the revolution was falling apart. But let's start from the beginning on how the revolution began and when our mission started."

**Here we are chapter 16 in the next one the truth will be revealed on what happened, also i took ideas form Call of duty black ops on the first mission. but it has been rearainged to the naruto style. so enjoy chapter 17 the truth**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch 17 **

Everyone in Konoha had known about "the bloody water war." It plunged the land of Sea into a bloody civil war that lasted for 3 whole days the civil war was actually a revolution to over throw the leader of the land of sea. But the true story was the revolution was a cover up for the true purpose; it was an assassination on the governor's life, the governor was a man working for Orochimaru and was given a 3rd of the sannin's sound ninja army to help control the land, for a whole year the governor increased taxes, forced marital law, and forced the trade route to be closed to every civilian who lived there and to everyone who entered the country plus most of the rich population were given wealth and protection if they had the money to pay, rich class people who didn't; were ransacked and kicked out of their homes. Governor had become a hunger power dictator, well that didn't sit well with the lower, middle and a now poor rich class people, they were tired of this, tired of being treated like trash, tired of being used as slaves, and tired of living like rats. Every poor person form middle class to low class gathered to hear people give inspiring speeches, speeches like "Living in an unfair land!" Or "The time to rise up against our leader is now!" And "the word's that plunged the land into civil war.

"People of Um, are you ready for a revolution?" Those were the words that were spoken by Kazeryu. He was tired of this dictatorship that Umi on Kuni had fallen into he had stepped up and informed the people that was gather some old friend form the main land. He had sent a letter to Ikkakumo Shiro, he told him to help in the revolution and to bring the Tensho twin's, brining too many would bring in a lot of attention, there were already many shinobi trapped in Umi, most form Kiri a few Konoha ninja were trapped as well, that's how Konoha knew about the civil war. When the Shiro, and the Tensho twin's arrived plans were being made and weapons were being stolen and smuggled to the rebels, they'd start there revolution on the 1 day of July. All was going well but it fell apart when a single rich man betrayed the rebels to get his wealth back. The man betrayed the rebels and sold them that a revolution was start but was unable to tell them what day, since a Konoha Kunoichi was able to snipe him from a building with a crossbow. Now the Uni sound army was gearing up for the revolution but the question was when would it happen?

**2 ½ years ago. **

The fog of Uni sweep through mother islands town like every morning all was calm, the only sound's being made were those of animals but all the peace and quietness would be broke when the sun would rise, but there was sound coming from a single building. A one story bar stood at the end of a street, talking could be heard from inside.

"The sound army is goanna be here soon, let's make this quick." A voice spoke in the dark.

Soon after a single light was turned on showing eight people, 2 near the door, 1 was sitting in the corner and drinking a bottle of sake, and the last 4 were gathered around the bar itself. The four occupants at the bat were that of an old man who was around the age of 53 sporting a grey beard and grey hair pulled back out of his eyes for a clear view, the second was a younger man with black spiked hair in his early thirties, and the last two were a young boy and girl who looked exactly alike but the girl had emerald eyes and the boy sapphire eyes.

"Ikkakumo, it's been awhile." The old man spoke.

"Not enough Kazeryu, you know Kurotsuki right?" the man named Kazeryu asked while nudging his head to the girl.

"Kazeryu." She simply spoke.

"This Tsukimaru, her twin."

"Hello Kazeryu." The boy spoke.

Kazeryu gave a small smile to the two teen's it had been 2 years since he last saw Tsukimaru, and he had to admit she had blossomed into a beautiful young women, since she was hear he could get to see the Tensho clan's fighting style again.

"So did the rebels give us what we need?" Ikkakumo asked.

Kazeryu nodded and placed a map of the sea country onto the counter and pointed to an X. "He will be in this mansion. There surprise attack on the harbor should distract them long enough for us to get inside."

"So what about our evact should be forced to retreat?" Kurotsuki asked.

"They said they'll have a ship waiting for us. We just need to be there."

Ikkakumo smiled this was perfect if they succeeded in killing the dictator then liberating the country would be easier. He took the map and tucked it away into his pocket. Suddenly he heard the door open and looked to see who it was. "We've got company." He said as he turned back to the group pretending to act casual.

In the door came 4 sound ninja armed to the teeth with weapons ready to kill should they be attack. "We are looking for traitors who are planning to rebel against our great leader. If you wish to live then steep up own and we will remove you from the crime list." The sound ninja leader spoke suddenly he noticed Ikkakumo huddling with three other people he'd never seen this person before in fact, he hadn't seen those two white haired people also something wasn't right? He quickly walked over to the group "Hey were you from?" he demanded.

Tsukimaru's eyes flickered to the sound ninja approaching them "Kept it cool sis." He whispered seeing his twin slowly reach for her kunai hidden in her sleeve.

"I'm talking to you!" the sound ninja shouted grabbing Tsukimaru's shoulder.

Suddenly many things happened; Ikkakumo swatted the man's hand away then quickly drew a knife and dug it deep into the man's throat, killing. The other 3 sound ninja didn't have time to react as they were stabbed in the back of the head by the three other locals in the bar.

Kazeryu opened a crate revealing two large trench knives and two Katana swords. He grabbed the swords and tossed one to Tsukimaru and the other to Kurotsuki. "Alright everything's ready." He spoke as he equipped his trench knifes to his belt.

"Gear up everyone." Tsukimaru called as his equipped the sword to his belt.

"Sorry about the bar, Kazeryu." Ikkakumo apologized.

"Don't worry about it I think I'm going to be seeing this place anymore."

"Sound ninja approaching armed with crossbows!" a rebel called while looking out window then loading an arrow in his crossbow.

"Alight your three lay down covering fire, twin's Ikkakumo lets clear the streets will fight out way out." Kazeryu ordered while getting his own crossbow ready. He waited until everyone was ready. "Let's go!" he shouted quickly opening the door and leading his team out into the streets and allowing the three rebels to give cover for them. He pointed his crossbow at the closest sound ninja and pulled the trigger letting the arrow flying toward its target and making hitting him between the eyes. He rolled to a building corner taking cover and reloading the bow with a new arrow. He heard the sound of steeling cutting into flesh he peeked out to see the Tensho twins raising hell on their opponents, no doubt there would be a river of blood after their slaughter of the enemy ninja. He saw reinforcements arriving on foot and by horseback to the east and north, running cross the roof tops and straight at them in the streets. There'd be no way to defeat them all, they needed to escape and sure enough there was, "In to the ally way!" he commanded running into the side street and looking back to see if the others were following, they in fact were, perfect. He spotted at a horse pulling a cart. "We have to split up, take the cart, I'll take a different route." He helped the twin's onto the cart. "I'll see you at the mansion, good luck my friends." He spoke and took to the roofs getting the sound ninjas attention.

"Let's go Ikkakumo!" Tsukimaru shouted.

Ikkakumo cracked the reins and the horse took off pulling the cart with it, through the ride to the mansion they passed by patrols who were too slow to caught them.

By sun rise they had arrived at the mansion half a mile away from it there they were welcomed by Kazeryu who successfully escaped his pursuers. They were all gathered near the edge of the forest that was next to the mansion they could see the whole village and the harbor. They were waiting until the right moment.

"The sun is rising, now the revolution should be starting, any minute." A second after Kazeryu spoke; an explosion appeared in the harbor. "There's the single, let's move!" the four ninja rushed out of the forest jumped onto the building. All they had to do was kill the dictator and then help the rebels drive off the sound army. They saw hundreds of sound ninja rushing out of the mansion toward the harbor. More exposition where coming from the harbor.

"Looks like they've got there full attention." Kurotsuki spoke while keeping watch if anyone saw them.

Kazeryu stopped and turned to the squad. "Alright we need to make sure that the dictator is killed, I want both of you to stay up here and kept in contact with I and Ikkakumo assassinate the dictator I can't live with myself if you two were killed."

"You make it sound like were your grand kids old man." Tsukimaru teased.

"Well I don't want to go to your village and tell your parents that you died on a mission." The old man said.

"If we do die then you tell then what we died for; the sea countries freedom. Now you two go have fun killing the dictator, will keep watch and tell you what's going on." The swordswoman spoke with attaching a radio to her ear.

"Ikkakumo lets go."

"Right behind you old man." The lighting thrower spoke and followed the ANDU veteran into the building silently.

With quiet footsteps the two ninja walked on the ceiling, through the building making sure to eliminate the guards they came across. So far there weren't any problems; the mansion was half empty because of the rebel's attacking the harbor.

"This is too easy." The Kumo ninja spoke quietly.

"Yeah I have a feeling that they know were here."

"Are you sure? If they knew we were here they'd have killed us the moment we entered.

"That's because these ninja aren't well trained all they know is simple combat no special jutsu's they basically adult genin."

"That's just pathetic Orochimaru's, sound ninja are only genin? What a joke and I though a man like him would have had elite ninja to control this place.

"He'd never send in his elite ninja to a small place like this, though I heard he once had a hideout on Demon island but know it's nothing but a pile of ruins. I went there and found what was left of it." They two continued until they reached a door. Kazeryu placed his head against it and listen. "It's him he's inside you ready to make history?"

Ikkakumo drew a kunai. "Let's do this."

Kazeryu activated his radio "We're outside the dictator's room, what's going on up there?"

"_Nobody has found us were safe, as for the rebels; there getting there asses handed to them they've got half the sound army down there and there running out of weapons to use." _Tsukimaru's voice spoke though the radio.

This wasn't' good they didn't plan for the rebellion to fall apart so quickly did those fools send everyone in to attack the harbor? If so then screwed up the whole revolution was ruined, but ones the sound army found out that there leader was killed they'd have no choice but send their force back to the mansion to kill the cover team. Hopefully that could give the rebel a little advantage and allow some to escape the harbor. Kazeryu gave a long breath and nodded to his partner who was standing behind him. Then it all happened; Kazeryu kicked the double doors open he drew his knives and killed the two guards at the door, he saw the dictator spin around and grabbed the women next to him. "Take the shot!" the veteran shouted to his partner.

Ikkakumo didn't waste any time, he channeled some lighting into the little knife and threw it at the dictator. He watched as it flew through the air and then imbedded itself into the man's skull. Direct hit! He watched him release the women and fall to the ground. He saw the women grabbed the pulled the knife out of his head and prepared to throw it. He saw Kazeryu speed toward her and using his right knife with wind channeling through it, he stabbed the women in the heart. Ikkakumo felt anger boil inside himself "Crazy bitch, he uses her as a human shield and she stills protects him?"

"Anyone trusting him would've sacrificed themselves to protect his corpse." Kazeryu spoke while looking at the women's body. Now let's tell the twins and get the fuck out of here." He activated his radio again "Twin's the target is down meet up outside."

"_Good to know see you soon, but we should hurry; the sound army is quickly regaining the harbor." _Kurotsuki spoke.

Kazeryu didn't like the news, the sound army was regaining the harbor there escape would be stopped if the harbor fell back into the sound ninja's hands. The attack on the harbor was also for the ninja planning to get help for Uni no Kuni should the rebellion fail. Now they needed to hurry and get out.

"Our leader his dead, kill them both!" a sound ninja shouted to a full battalion of sound ninja who arrived at the mansion.

Ikkakumo prepared to throw some knifes when he was grabbed by Kazeryu he looked at him.

"Let's not wasting our energy on then, we've got a ship to caught now let's go!" the old man ordered running toward the window and smashing through it as he jumped out. His arms covering his face from the falling shards of glass, when his feet hit the ground he somersaulted away from the glass and back onto his feet. He spotted the Tensho twins waiting for them then herd feet hitting the ground. He turned spotting Ikkakumo. "Let's go!" not waiting he took off and hopped the wall and headed straight for the harbor with his comrade following closely behind. This couldn't be happening, the revolution was going to fail and the people of Uni of Kuni would suffer from the sound ninja's rather. Once they escaped the land they'd sail straight for Kiri and ask for aid from the Mizukage, Kiri would have no choice but to help, since they were the lands security they were ordered to leave the country ones the dictator took control saying his own army would be the new security. And the Daimyo fell for it, it was pathetic. Suddenly he heard sound coming from his radio "Yes?" he asked.

"_Chinsei, it's all falling apart you need to get out of here and get help form Kiri!" _it was one of the rebel leaders who pick up his channel on the radio.

"We will we just need that ship!" He spoke as they entered the village jumping from roof to roof.

"_That the problem we running out of ships there being destroy by the sound ninja and we've only capture one its waiting for you and your friend, we need you to hurry your assess and get here we're almost out of escape boats!" _

"Will make you just get that motor boat ready once we arrive! We almost out of village I see the harbor! I'll see you when we get there!" he called and switched off his radio. "Hurry up they've only got one motor boat left and it's for us!"

The three nodded and increased their speed, 30 minutes later they arrived at the war torn harbor, dead were scattered everywhere, fire burned, smoke filled the air, weapons all around, and a massive blood of river flowed on the ground and into the water, there was so much that it was turning the ocean itself red. Ships were burning and or half suck for the destruction. The group spotted the sound army advancing on the rebels.

"Ikkakumo get their attention! Tensho's clear a path for us!"

Ikkakumo unleashed a volley of lighting fussed shuriken, and kunai, all perfectly hitting its target, while the twin's cleared a perfect path for their team leader.

The group arrived at the boat and put it on full gear they zoomed toward the ships that was preparing to sail when Kurotsuki spotted something.

"Kazeryu, we've got a problem, those sound ninja are preparing to use crossbow artillery to destroy the ship!"

"I here you sister!" Tsukimaru spoke slowly slipping away from the group.

"Damn were screwed will never make!" the old man cursed. That when it happened "I'll deal with it!" he heard Tsukimaru called. He turned and saw Tsukimaru jump off the boat and race toward the artillery. His eyes widened in horror at the sacrifice the boy was making "Tsukimaru what are you doing! Tsukimaru?" called after to him all the while watching hopefully at the boy charged toward the sound ninja's position.

Tsukimaru didn't like the idea of leaving his sister and two friends but he had to do this, the rebels were too busy with trying to escape and his team couldn't do this they needed to get away and get help, he knew he needed to do this. He was getting closer to the enemy, when they finally spotted him they were too later to redirect their artillery. He jumped high into air with the sun shining brightly as the last of it rose over the horizon slowly changing the sky form orange to blue. When he landed he drew his sword quickly dealing with the closest sound ninja. He saw one try to stabbed him with a kunai, also the man's target quickly sidestep, grabbed his outstretch arm threw him into the water. Tow down, he saw one threw a knife at him, he dodged and grabbed it by the hilt and threw it back at his thrower hitting him between the eyes. Suddenly he noticed all the sound ninja in the area had surrounded him "Surrender kid, your surrounded." He heard one called. The boy smirked "True, but I've got you out matched. Tensho style: spinning serpent!" he spun on his heels and with quick movements he killed the sound ninja after sheathing his sword he spoke into his radio. "You're clear." _"Damn you, Tensho" _He heard his Kazeryu yell. Tsukimaru sighed "No choice Kazeryu, I knew what must be done. Go get out of here I'll be alright." he said before turned off his radio. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground he quickly looked at his attacker was Sasuke Uchiha, who followed up with stomping on his face rendering the swordsman unconscious.

**There we are the ripe off of the first mission of call of duty black ops sorry creators of call of duty but i really enjoy'd playing that mission and ninja's are suppose to assassinte there targets to yeah and now you know the truth on what happened, and i think you already figured it out in the eariler chapters Tsukimaru was the weapon that Orochimaru was going to use but Konoha has no idea yet. anyway the romance with Tsukimaru and Ino will continue i just need to think something good and i'm also thinking of a lemon in one of the later chpaters. well i'm going to start typing chpater 18 enjoy everyone and happy new years.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18**

All were quiet not a word was spoken after Kazeryu finished his story.

Finally Hinata broke the silents "What happened to Tsukimaru?" she asked her voice low as a whisper which could barely be heard.

"Yes what did happen to Tsukimaru?" Neji spoke from his spot.

Kazeryu sighed "We didn't know that was the last time we heard from him we couldn't go back anyway, we were the only three to make it Kiri and inform them of the situation. As for the revolution, it lasted for three full days before we drove the last of the Oto ninja away. We looked everywhere for him until we found out he was reported missing in action during the first battle." The old man's hands were clenched into a hard fist. "That stupid boy, why did he have to go and do it!" he voice was filled with anger. "I wanted to stop him but I was too low on chakra to give chase, Tsukimaru was tending to a wound Ikkakumo receive from an arrow to his left shoulder. There was nothing we could've done all we could was watched as he gave us a chance to escape. Once he switched off his radio he was no long with us, he was out of eye sight and we couldn't get in contact with him on his radio. But now, after three years of looking for him, we finally found him." he voice started to break. "I was so worried for him. You must understand. I love that boy like a son." He felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

Ino listen to the story with a broken heart, this poor boy went mission in action during the revolution of Uni, the very same boy who was having the memory flashes. But something didn't add up something didn't make sense. How did Tsukimaru lose his memory? Something or someone was responsible for blocking the swordsmen's memories and she was going to figure it out once he awoke from the hospital.

0-0-0-0

Oniken grinned. Tsukimaru was knocked out again, this was his chance at getting control of Tsukimaru again, and hopefully stay in control.

"Sir, his heart beat! It's increasing!" a nurse shouted as she saw his heart rate sky rocket.

"Get some ice bags and place them on his forehead and chest, quickly!' the Doctor ordered.

Suddenly the sound of wires being snapped and item's crashing to the floor was heard in Tsukimaru's room. They rushed in to see something that would be in a nightmare.

0-0-0-0

Shizune stood besides Tsunade casting a sad look to her which she returned to him. Both felt sadness in there heart's this boy was missing for a whole year and was thought to have been dead by his sister and friends. But now they found him and were reunited once more. The blonde cleared her throat. "Alright now that we know the truth its time I tell you about the second reason why I called you heard." She looked at everyone "Orochimaru, is planning to attack the village with his own jinchuriki!" this case lots of rust form the clan leaders "I understand you are angry and I am too but it's not a tailed be his using he plans to use a demon from Land of Demons to seal inside a host and use that host as a weapon to destroy Konoah, luckily a team managed to obtain some files and video recordings for the test. During one recording we learn that the test subject escaped and that gives use time to stop Orochimaru from getting a new demon. I sent Jiraiya to the land of Demon's to warn them about Orochimaru planning to capture a demon form their land, they've prepared there defense, they also requested assistants form us my response was were two ANBU battalion to help incase Orochimaru dose show up, that dose weaken our defense here, but we cannot allow Orochimaru, to gain his own Jinchuriki."

"So what happens if he does get a new demon?" Shikaku Nara asked with a very serious expression on his face. He knew that if Orochimaru gained his own demon he could be a much bigger threat than before.

Tsuande was about to answer when an explosion rang out through the village and rocked the building. "What the hell was that?"

Just then an ANBU appeared with a blood slash across his chest. "Lady Hokage, were being attacked! We can't stop it!"

"Whats attacking!" she asked worriedly. Her respond was simple. "A demon!" Tsunade turned to the ninja present "Don't just stand there! Find it!"

0-0-0-0

Ino her father and both their teammates jumped from roof to roof searching for the demon and seeing the destruction it was leaving.

"This is insane! Why would a demon randomly come and attack Konoha!" Choji asked.

"I don't know but will find out once we retrain it!" Shikaku said.

Suddenly a massive explosion was seen near the near the center of the village, everyone who saw it races toward it.

Upon arriving Ino saw something horrifying; Ninja laying everywhere even ANBU were among the fallen group. She spotted a ninja with a large gash on his face. She sped toward him and began treating his injury "Who did this?" she asked.

"A monster." He said before losing conscious from blood loses.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the words a monster, Tsukimaru was no monster. Suddenly she heard a grunt and the sound of wood breaking. She looked up to see Sakura crash into a building. "Sakura!" the blonde yelled in horror.

"I'm fine." The young women spoke whipping some blood away from her mouth. "We found the demon!"

The two rushed toward Tsukiamru's position. Once arrived they watched in horror as Lee, Guy, Neji, and Tenten were sent flying in into buildings, standing in the center of the chaos was something that could only be described as a monster form hell. A tall white skinned humanoid lizard creature stood there a black strip running down its back, and a scar on its right arm, it's white hair reached above its waste, its finger's were long and boney its nails were long and shape like dangers and finally a tailed which was being using to strange Hinata to death. She then noticed it was wearing clothes? It simply wore a black robe with the top half completely destroyed.

Sakura rushed forward her fist stretched out a loud battle cry was heard from her gaining the demon's attention. Its face was that of a human but with rows of sharp fangs. It flexed its right hand and with quick speed grabbed Sakura by the throat and began to strangle her. Its grip tightened around her neck causing the girl to gasp for air.

"Leave them alone!" Ino looked to see Naruto rush forward with a Rasengan in his hand and his fox power activated his crimson eyes blazed with rage at the sight of seeing Hinata and Sakura being strangled. However the Demon did something that was too cold. It first threw Hinata into Kakashi who was about to deliver a kick to its head, then placed Sakura in front of him and his other clawed hand at her neck. The blonde eyes widened knowing what it was saying; it was threatening to kill Sakura should Naruto continue with his attack. She watched as Naruto halted in his tracks and was forced to deactivate his jutsu. Suddenly the demon threw Sakura at Naruto with a powerful throw causing both ninja to go crashing into a building.

Choji rushed forward with his hand enlarged hoping to take the demon down with strength. He sent his arm forward he sent a bone crushing punch hitting the demon square in the jaw and sending it flying through three buildings. He smirked at his victory but it was short lived as the lizard claimed out of the rubble.

Everyone surround the demon and waited for it to attack, "We've got it surrounded now let's take it down." Shikamaru said. He watched the demon closely he saw it lock eye with him, then with a hiss it turned and started running on its arms and legs like an actual lizard. Without a word Shikamaru took off after it with everyone else following. "We can't lose sight of it." He said nodding to Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata, who activated there Byakugan. The three Hyuga's spotted the monster heading to the gates they knew what would happen if that thing was escaped, it would do mass damage to the every land it cross, and kill everyone in its path.

"It's going to escape!" Neji spoke with panic.

"No it won't, Choji, toss me!" Ino ordered making everyone look at her. "What are you waiting for!" she yelled, she felt Choji grabbed her and prepare to throw her. "Throw me straight at it." She ordered locking eyes with the lizard she knew this was a stupid choices but it was the first thing that came to her, she felt her teammate release her she was now flying through the air like an arrow toward its target, as she drew near it she drew a kunai and prepared to hit it, she was inches away from launching her attack. Suddenly she was hit hard in the face, she had totally forgotten about the tail, damn lizards and their tails. She felt the tip of the tail cut into her skin causing her to bleed, she felt herself crash through a buildings wall she let out a groan of pain, it felt like her back was broken but thankfully it wasn't. She jumped to her feet and rushed out the destroyed building to see the demon surrounded by the Konoha 11 and some ANBU. There was no way the monster could escape now, or that's what she though, she watched as an ANBU launched a water whip at it, the demon simply grabbed the jutsu and pulled the victim forward and impaled him through the chest by the latter's left claw, blood spewed out everywhere no one dared to attack it after seeing the sight, which gave the demon a chance to escape. Not wanting to lose it the blonde gave chase and grabbed it by the tail, causing it to growl at her, she saw it swing the tail and send her into the air. She saw it follow her, it flexed its clawing indicating it was going to kill her, not wanting to die so soon, she turned her body in mid air missing the attack inches away from her face she quickly followed up with a charka powered roundhouse kick to its face.

The Demon was sent flying into a building, which it smashed out of and swing its clawed hand at the blonde but was intercepted but a kick sent by Guy it locked eye with him.

"I'm your opponent own." The Taijutsu master said with a very serious expression.

The Demon simply growled and used its tail it smacked the Taijutsu master but missed and was delivered with an upper cut to the chin, making it go flying into the air.

Guy followed after it and wrapped his arms and legs around it and starred spinning. "Primary Lotus!" he called out he was a second away before hitting the ground. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his neck and throw him off. He saw it was its damn tail again. He was too slow to react as he was tossed hard into the ground and get pinned but the demon's left foot. 'Damn it. He's this thing, it's too powerful.' He said to himself and watched as it was about to crush his head with its claw foot. Suddenly he saw orange then a million oranges. 'Perfect timing, Naruto.'

Naruto and his clones descended down on the demon with knifes in their hands they unleashed a volley of shuriken at the demon, million's of shuriken flew toward the demon all made contact but did no sign of damage. "What the hell?" Suddenly he saw the Demon open its mouth and unleash a powerful and scary roar causing all the clones to be dispelled from the force of the power. The real Naruto was sent crashing to the ground, he watched as it stuck its palm out and start forming something in it. He noticed it was chakra, but it was black, this did look good. He watched as it formed into a ball the size of its palm, it was about to unleash it when it's arm was grabbed and force into the air were it fired the blast of dark chakra into the air causing some clouds to be destroyed form the beam. Naruto saw it was Kakashi his Sharingan ablaze with anger.

"I won't let you harm my student's." he spoke; his response from the demon was a loud roar and a headbut to the face only to turn into a cloud of smoke. The real Kakashi was about to impale it with his Lighting blade, he was inches away from piercing its skin, when he saw his arm get caught by its tail. Not wanting to get caught like everyone else, he used his free hand to do a second Lighting blade and chop off its tail. He heard it scream in agony, perfect he was going to kill it, suddenly he felt something hit him in the stomach, he saw it was the demon's elbow, he felt it dig into him then send him skidding across the dirt. He looked up to see with shock and horror that its tail was regenerating, 'It can regenerate?' he saw Naruto send a Rasengan into its back making the demon go flying across the floor and freeing Guy from his position.

"Naruto, you saved me just in time." Buy thanked.

"Naruto that thing can regenerate!" Kakashi called.

Naruto and Guy gave a confusing look to him, he turned and to his horror it was true, the hole in the demon was quickly regenerating. "Impossible my attack did nothing!" he watched as it launched itself forward ready to kill him." Once more the demon was stopped this time by two trench knives. Kazeryu had arrived "Kurotsuki now!" he called.

Kurotsuki jumped from her perch on the building and stabbed the demon through the shoulder only for her attack to do nothing. But making the demon hit her with its tail causing her to lose her sword. Quickly turning her body in mid air, she was able to gracefully land on her feet. She watched the demon remove the sword form its back and toss it to the side, she watched as the wound regenerated. 'Regeneration, this isn't goanna easy.'

Kazeryu used his head to send a powerful head but to knocking the lizard demon into a wall, the old man followed and sent two powerful wind fussed slashed across its chest, he response to the attack was a fist to the face that sent him flying to the ground. He groaned in pain form the force of the impact, how were they supposed to beat this thing? Not wanting to give it a chance he once again attacked but this time the demon countered with its claws swiping its left hand and making contact with Kazeryu's left trench knife. Using his other hand he launched a punch to its face with the knuckle end of his blade but missed at the last minute, for his attack was knocked to the side by that damn tail. He was about to train again when he was delivered a punch to his face and a slash to his right shoulder, he groaned from the pain that followed after.

Shikamaru watched as the War veteran went flying. He gritted his teeth in anger, how were they supposed to defeat a demon that could regenerate wounds? There had to be a way to defeat this monster? He looked around the battlefield trying to find a way to trap the beast and capture it. There wasn't, every building was destroyed or in the area. He clam himself remembering that it was one against a whole village, and yet, this lizard humanoid thing was winning. He was brought out of his thoughts by a load roar from the demon, he watched as it jumped high into the air, landed on a roof and took off. 'Christ.' He gave chase after it, from 11 to 4 they were no match for this beast, if Jiraiya was here he could easily subdue the lizard and seal it away. But right now he was trying to stop Orochimaru from obtaining a new demon to use against Konoha. So it was up to them and the rest of het village to stop it. He kept his eyes on it as it continued running across buildings toward the wall. Time was running out and if they didn't stop it, it would bring chaos and devastation on the lands. Suddenly he saw a blonde blur pas by and watched it tackle the demon off the roof's and onto the ground below. Quickly looking over the edge the shadow user saw it was Naruto who brought it down that is until it kicked him off and jumped to its feet. He saw Naruto eyes had changed to red, his nails had elongated into claws and the whiskers on his check had darkened and grew in length. The blonde had tapped into the fox's power.

Letting out a powerful roar Naruto charged forward. The demon responded with its own roar and charged forward on all fours, it sent a punch to the blondes face missing by a hair, quickly it launched its other hand and delivered a powerful slash across the boy's face receiving a scream of pain. The demon smirked in delight and the grabbed the boy by the throat and tossed him high into the air and followed. Using its tail it pulled him into him and entrapped him in its arm's then started to spin very fast. Naruto realized this was the primary lotus used by Lee and Guy, this demon was a quick learner. He braced himself for impact and hit the ground with the force of a thousand tone brick he recovered quickly but found he was under the foot of the demon it had an open-palm facing him and charging up black charka in it. It going to destroy him with a chakra ball at point blank range, Naruto knew what would happen if it hit him this close; it would kill him and destroy half the village. He tried to break free from the foot that pinned him down but found it was useless. He watched in horror as it the ball was fully charged up, he could see the demon's face was stone cold, it didn't have any pity for killing, he could see it relished in taking the lives of people.

Suddenly the demon was knocked flying off Naruto by a powerful combined punch by Sakura, she watched hit the dirt hard. "Do it now!" she called. Then out of nowhere Choza, and Choji, came crashing down on the demon both using their enlarged human bolder. Sakura smirked 'Perfect let's see it survive that!' When the two Akamichi's finished they deactivated there jutsu's to show a massive crater and to their horror, a hole. 'It escaped!'

"Where did it go?" Choza asked, his answer of the demon smashing up through the ground right in front of him, its yellow eyes meet with his brown. Choza felt fear run through his whole body, but not wanting to give it a chance he launched a punch at hit's exposed face, he saw Sakura and Choji flank it and send their own attack at it. "Try and dodge this!"

Naruto watched as their attacks inched closer to their target, then it all happened in slow motion. He watched the lizard demon spread its legs apart sending a powerful kick to Sakura and Choji that sent them flying, and using its it's arm's. It blocked the punch aimed for its face sent by Choza, then it swing its legs forward and delivered a powerful double kick to the Clan leaders side, causing him to cough blood and spit out all of this maneuver was done while balancing on its tail. He couldn't believe that this demon was this smart and fast, was there no way to stop it?

Ino couldn't take it. She was standing there doing nothing while her friends were trying to fight the invader. Quickly she drew a kunai and charged forward ready to attack it, when she was in arms reach she prepared to send a punch to its face only to see it turned its head and make eye contact with her. Once more the blonde's eyes widened. Those eyes! She remembered them, she saw Tsukimaru's eye flash yellow after their sparring match. Suddenly realization hit her, she stopped in her tracks. "Is that you, Tsukimaru?" she asked in horror.

The demon only looked at her and titled its head to the side. Then it raised a clawed hand ready to strike her down but stopped and stepped away from her.

"Ino, get away from it!" Shikamaru ordered trying to hold the best with his shadow possession.

Quickly the blonde jumped back to join her teammate she couldn't understand how could that be Tsukimaru, the swordsmen of the Tensho clan? It couldn't be? And yet she knew it was him.

"Dad, kill it!" Shikamaru called.

"No don't!" Ino shouted.

"Ino, what do you mean that's a demon!"

"No that's Tsukimaru! It's Tsukimaru Tensho!" she shouted once more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch 19 **

Everyone froze at the name of at hearing the demon's name, it couldn't be? Tsukimaru, a demon, it just couldn't be him? This didn't make sense? How could Tsukimaru be this lizard monster?

"What do you mean? Ino, that's not Tsukimaru!" Shikamaru protested trying to keep hold of the demon.

"Don't you get it, Shikamaru, Tsukimaru IS the demon that was being used by Orochimaru, Tsukimaru is the host who escaped. He's the weapon that was going to be used against Konoha!"

"How can you be sure?" the Shadow user protested.

"I've seen those eyes before! They belong to Tsukimaru; I saw his eyes flash that that color when he was training with us!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened she was right, it all made sense now! Tsukimaru escaped to get away from Orochimaru, that's why Shino sensed demonic chakra inside him and that's why the boy's eyes changed to that yellow color that Ino decided. "Dad, stop she's right that is Tsukimaru!"

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru awoke inside his made "What the hell why am I…in …my…mind? ONIKEN!"

The laugh of Oniken echoed in his mind then he appeared before his jailer. **"Hey what's up, jailor."**

"You bastard, you took control again didn't you!" the swordsman hissed.

"**That's right, I hope you don't mind if u go for a test drive in my new body?" **the demon laughed at his joke.

"Shut your mouth, I've had enough of you! I'm going to defeat you, take back my body, and my memories you took away from me!" Tsukimaru shouted then drew his sword and charged forward.

Oniken grinned in excitement he drew his own sword and easily blocked the strike he spun on his heels and sent a powerful swing, which was dodged easily by his opponent. **"Come on jailor, do you think you can beat me?"** the demon mocked and sent another attack that missed its target by a hair. He watched as his opponent rolled out of the attack's range.

Tsukimaru jumped to his feet and rushed once more but this time he rolled to the left catching the demon by surprise and aiming for his side, he gritted his teeth as his attack was blocked at the last minute. 'So close!' Suddenly he was kicked in his face and sent flying to the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet and saw a strike inched away from his throat. Then with incredible flexibility he bend his body back and did a backwards somersaulted giving his space form his opponent. He saw Oniken grinning like a crazy killer.

"**Not a bad dodge, Jailor." **

"Why do you keep calling me jailor?"

Oniken's smiled faded and was replaced with a frown. **"Don't you remember what I said when we first meet?"** he looked at Tsukimaru apparently he didn't remember. He gave a sigh. **"You are such a dumbass you know that. I'm a demon, you are a human, demon's are sealed inside humans, I'm sure you know what I mean?" **

"It means I'm your container am I right?" Tsukimaru asked.

Oniken pointed his sword at him host his crazy smile back on his face. **"Congrats you get an A plus for getting the answer right. Yes it means, you are MY jailor and I am YOUR prisoner, but that with all change once I kill you." **he rushed forward and with quick speed knocked Tsukimaru's sword out of his hand and with while it was in mid air he grabbed it and stabbed it through his opponent's chest. He watched at Tsukimaru fell to his knees and started coughing blood.

Tsukimaru couldn't believe this he was distracted by his demon's words that he was caught off guard by his opponents speed. Now he had his own sword stabbed through his chest. He looked up at Oniken who wasn't smile at all.

"**You could have made this a lot easier if you'd just let me switch places, at least then you could have lived." **He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of Tsukimaru, tossed to the side, turned and walked away. **"But, it was your own fault and now I'm going to be free, and the first thing I'm going to do is take that blonde, Ino, was it?" **he asked and looked at his dying host. **"Aw yes, that is her name. Yes, I'm going to take Ino, and make her my slave, and all you can do is watch as she screams in agony." **The demon let out a cold laugh as he watched Tsukimaru fall to the ground.

0-0-0-0

Ino walked toward the demon control Tsukimaru everyone didn't move they watched as she watched toward the monster that was said to be Tsukimaru. She locked eyes with him, sky blue meeting eerie yellow. "Tsukimaru, don't become the animal that lives inside of you, you're a human like the rest of the world. I know you can beat your demon. Tsukimaru, come back to us, come back to me. PLEASE COME BACK, TSUKIMARU!" tears rolled down Ino's face and she hugged the demon. She heard it roar and push her away and thrust its left hand out its palm opened and forming in it was a ball of dark charka.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru could feel his heart beat slowing down, he was going to die. He was going to never know his truth life, or see his family or friends again. 'Damn it all, looks like this is it for me.' Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. 'Ino?' he heard her speaking to him. 'I can hear her, she's crying for him.' he clenched his hand 'Come one get up, get up!' he ordered his body to move and he was able to grabbed his sword 'Ino, I, I.' he saw Ino hugging his demon mode. "I will return for you!" a massive burst of chakra surrounded him.

Oniken stopped as he felt the chakra explode from Tsukimaru, he quickly turned around and his eyes widened. He saw Tsukimaru standing on his feet, his sword in hand and a determined look on his face. Oniken was too shocked to do anything. He watched as his jailor charged forward his blade ready to kill him. He snapped out of his shock and swung at his jailor, his attack missed and then he watched as he was kicked in the face hard and sent flying, suddenly he felt something pierce his flesh. He looked and saw Tsukimaru's sword in his chest, he looked at Tsukimaru and noticed his hand was out stretched. His jailor had thrown his blade after kicking him in the face, clever move. **"Shit, well you beat me, I never knew you had the will to return and counter attack like that it looks like I have a strong host after all." **He gave a chuckle as he could feel the chain's slowing wrapped around him and begin to seal him back into his jailors him. **"Alight Tsukimaru, as promise you I'll give you my powerful and your memories, but don't think this is over, one day I'll have my revenge and take over your body." **

"Oniken, you don't have to have revenge you already have control of my body you and I are one person, we share the same body, in a way you are in control think on this, Oniken." Tsukimaru said as he watched Oniken stared at him with surprise and be sealed away. He closed his eyes and smiled now he could finally see his real life.

0-0-0-0

Ino watched in horror as it charged its attack up, this couldn't be happening. Tsukimaru's demon had taken control and was going to kill her, she heard her body ordering her to move but she couldn't all she could do was watched as the chakra ball was being charged up to fire at her. Suddenly the demon screeched in pain as the chakra ball dissolved and grab its face suddenly its skin started to shed and reveling Tsukimaru Tensho. Tears started to form in the blonde's eyes. Tsukimaru was back in control of his body. She pulled him into a tight hug and let her tears roll down her pretty face. "Tsukimaru, why didn't you tell us?" she sobbed.

"Because I thought you'd hate me?" was the boy's reply as he ran a hand through the blonde's long hair. He was quite surprise that she was crying for him and not rejecting him.

"Didn't you hear me, you're not a monster you're a human like all of use." She continued sobbing into his shoulder not letting go of him. "You're a good person and no one would hate you even if you are a demon I would still love you."

Everyone's eyes widened at her words Sakura's own eyes skyrocketed. 'Did she say she loves him?'

'My little princess is in love with him?' Inoichi starred with a blank face.

'She loves me?' Tsukimaru looked at the blonde.

'Did I say I love him? Ops!' a little blush appeared on the red blondes face.

"Is it true do you really love me?" the swordsmen asked.

'Oh shit what do I say think of something!' she saw Tsukimaru laugh happily.

"Do you really love me?" he asked.

Ino's blush darkened "Y yes I do." She said.

Again Tsukimaru chuckled "You're so cute when you're blushing."

Ino slapped his shoulder. "Shut up, I'm just glad your back.

Suddenly Tsuande appeared with a stern look on her face. "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!"

"Your right I do have a lot of explaining to do, Lady Hokage." The white haired boy said. "Well first off let's talk some were else."

"No way are you going to tell me now, I don't care how many people are here you need to explain now!" The blonde ordered.

"Fine, here's the short version!" he snapped back. "My memory where locked away by the lizard demon named Oniken who I meet a week ago and who was sealed inside by who I don't know and he's been messing with my head by giving me memory flashes, if anyone is to explain, it's that damn demon locked inside me!" he yelled his fist clenched in rage and breathing heavy form yelling.

Tsunade could only stare in shock at the boy's outburst, so this was the real Tsukimaru Tensho the real Tensho swordsmen. She gave a sigh "Fine, but if this happens again, we're goanna have to seal you into a prison. Understand?"

"I would rather kill myself, if this happiness again." he was answered by shocked faces "He's my responsibility, and if I die he dies, we are two personalities in one body." He looked at their faces. "Unless you have a better suggestion?"

Once more Tsuande sighed "I can't be responsible for your actions if this does happen again, then do what you must." She received gasp's form the crowd. "He's the master of his demon, not me!" she said forcefully.

Kurotsuki looked at her twin with shock. 'My brother had a demon sealed inside of him? I have a feeling it was Orochimaru!' she gripped sword with anger. Why didn't he tell her he had a demon seal inside of him, he should have told her instead of Ino but why Ino? Did he trust her more than his own sister? No he wouldn't do that. They were twin's they shared every secret with each other she didn't want to lose her twin to some blonde. She needed to gain her brothers trust again.

0-0-0-0

"You bastard." Zanken hissed at the snake Sannin who only grinned with delight.

"I must have forgot, but now you know, besides you said it would be easy." He taunted.

"Shut your mouth!" Akashi snapped "YOU, lied and used use to kill your test subject, maybe you should send Sasuke Uchiha after him! I'm sure he's capable enough to kill _your test subject_!"

"That's enough Akashi!" Zanken ordered. He locked eyes with the Sannin. "I don't see why you need us, but I can don't let my targets live, I'm going to kill that boy and drink his blood and return his head to you. Just wait." He turned and left with his team. He didn't' like this he lost a battle and his target, but he'd see Tsukimaru again he knew the boy was hiding in Konoha and that's where he was going to go.

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru sat in his house looking the window into the night sky, he was still angry that his demon had messed with his memory. All this time it was his demon that messed with him, he wasn't' having memory flashes for no reason but to mess with this head. He need to talk to Oniken, he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape to see the giant lizard chained to the wall. He deserved to stay there.

"**What do you want, Tsukimaru!" **the demon sneered.

"A talk. About why you decided to mess with my mind and make me not know my past!" Tsukimaru shouted.

"**Oh, that, I wanted to have some fun, I thought it would be easier in taking over your body easier, but I guess it only helped know who you were." **

"I don't care about your little game, now tell me where are my memories!" the swordsmen demanded.

Oniken opened his mouth and out came a little ball and it floated toward Tsukimaru. **"Those are your memories. Now take them and get out!" **the giant lizard demanded.

"I'm sorry but you aren't in control anymore. I am and I'll decide when I want to leave me mind." Tsukimaru snapped back causing the giant lizard to growl in anger. "Besides I want you to answer more of my question's once I'm done retrieving my memories." Tsukimaru looked at the floating white ball, this was it he was finally going to get his memories back and find out of Kurotsuki was his twin sister. He took them and plopped them into his mouth. Suddnely he felt pain hit him like a knife to the back, he screamed but didn't hear it, everything he was through his eyes, form being born to the mission of Uni. Suddenly he stopped at a memory he was strapped to a table, and saw three people talking to each other.

"He's perfect." A cold voice said.

"Yes he'll make a perfect test subject for us." The first to step forward was none other than Orochimaru. Kabuto followed closely behind with a blonde man. "Hado I trust you can break him?"

"Yes my lord, this boy will break, if he can survive the sealing of the demon, then he will survive our test's on him."

"And the mind control serum?"

"Will take a year to make but have no fear Lord Orochimaru, he will be our weapon." Hado said a wicked smiled on his face.

The memory ended and all Tsukimaru could feel was rage, rage to the men who tried to make him there weapon to destroy Konoha. 'Hado, I'll kill him!' he continued looking through his memoires until he saw his latest one of him defeating Oniken. He still felt the rage toward Hado bubble inside him; it was Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Hado who captured him, who tried to make him into their weapon, who whipped his memory away. His fist tightened, he would find Hado and kill him for what he did to him but for now he needed to master his demon's powers, prepare for his search for Hado, and try to have a date with Ino, but what would happen? Now that Ino knows he has a demon inside him, would she reject him? No, she would she cried for him to when he was possessed by Oniken, the white haired boy sighed he'd have to find out from her. He looked at his demon blue meet with yellow, "So it was Orochimaru who did this to us?

"**Correct but if I recall you're target is Hado Zan, not Orochimaru," **

"I don't care which on it was, Orochimaru or Hado, I'm going to kill one of them to get our revenge," the Tensho swordsmen declared.

The Lizard raised a brow at his words. **"Our revenge?"**

"They put us in this situation and besides you want then dead right?" the boy asked getting a nod from the lizard. "Good, because when I find them I'll let you kill'em,"

Now Oniken was surprised by the boy's words, **"Are you sure you want me to do it, what if I take control of you again?"** he taunted with a wicked smile.

The boy snorted at his taunt. "I'll have complete control of your power by then," he counted "Should you try and take over I'll seal you away forever."

Oniken flinched at the words his jailor said being sealed away forever would be a living nightmare he'd never get to see the world again. He'd be stuck in the darkest parts of the boy's mind chained to the wall until the boy died. He gritted his teeth and flexed his nails in anger. He glared daggers into the boy which did little more than annoy him; he snorted and closed his eyes. **"I think were done now leave me to sleep," **after speaking he started snoring loudly.

Tsukimaru sighed in irritation he left his mind leaving the great best to sleep. His eyes opened to see his room the clock read 11:43 how long was he in his mind? He looked out the window and saw the moon was still shinning through. He smiled before pulled the covers of him and closed his eyes his could now trust his sister and her teammates. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, telling everyone the truth, training to control his demon power, and best of all, pay a visit to his home clan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch 20**

"Why did my shift have to be today?" Another sigh escaped Ino's lips after muttering the words. Her father told her today she was working until her mom returned from shopping. Oh how she wanted her to return quicker so she could get some training done and… she shivered remembering about the demon Tsukimaru had sealed inside him. Find out why and how he had that thing locked away inside him, why didn't he tell her? Because he was worried she'd hate him. Why would she hate him? He was a kind and strong and dare she say one handsome devil. If he'd told her sooner than this problem wouldn't have escalated then again, she wasn't aware that the nine tailed fox was sealed inside Naruto, until he told them after his returning form 3 years away of training. Tsukimaru was just like Naruto in some ways. They were both powerful ninja, they cared about their friends, and both hand demon's sealed inside of them. The differences was Tsukimaru, wasn't trying to chase after girls. Nope. The Girls came to him, he was a chick magnet. This was before the attack on Konoha by his demon. He was almost like… She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger when HIS face flashed through her mind. Sasuke Uchiha, that boy had betrayed them, all just to get stronger in order defeat his brother who had massacred his clan. When the Uchiha he left this made Ino upset but upon hearing about Choji's condition after their failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke. She only felt pity for him, when she heard that he tried to kill Naruto's team when they tried a second time to retrieve him she felt anger. He had tried to kill her best friend and the rest of her team. When Sai entered the fray, sure he looked like Sasuke? But taking a closer look he wasn't anything close to him, his hair was shorter and skin much paler, plus the first time he was with them he was completely clueless didn't' know what emotions were, Poor fellow, but with help he started to understand what feelings were. The blonde let out a giggle remembering when he called her gorgeous causing Sakura to get very mad.

"Ino?"

She was broken from her thoughts when a voice called out to her. She blinked a couple times then saw who it was. "Oh hi Sakura." A smile cross her lips after greeting her best friend.

The Medic ninja cast her own happy smile "Hey, you looked like you were zoning out, everything ok?"

Ino giggled like a child "Oh I was just remembering when I first met Sai."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched with annoyances. She still didn't forget that day were she was called ugly and Ino was beautiful. "Watch it Ino pig, don't forget Sai, was first joining our team, beside you're no were as beautiful as me," she hissed.

"Oh and you say your beautiful? Ha, in your dreams, guys would like you. If you didn't have such a giant forehead that covered half your face," the blonde snapped back.

"Say what you want Pig, you know that my beautiful is way betters than yours."

"You better watch what you say forehead," Ino hissed though clenched teeth.

"I think your both beautiful." A voice called from the front of the store catching both girls attention. They turned to see Tsukimaru standing in the door way wearing a white T-shirt with the Kajin for sword on it and brown shorts. A weary smile was on his face which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde flower girl.

"Uh thanks, Tsukimaru." Ino answered after the long silent's that took place after the boy had spoken. "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard you both arguing and decided to see what the trouble was this time," he shook his head his ponytail shaking a little. "Ladies, I don't matter who's prettier, your both beautiful women blossoming into angel."

The girls blushed form his words, never had anyone said such words to either, such they were called pretty or gorgeous, but beautiful and angel? That was new.

"Also," The swordsmen continued "What are you doing here Sakura?"

The swords shook Sakura out of her stare "I was going to say hi to Ino and buy some flowers for Lee," she saw him raise an eyebrow. "He was hurt badly on a mission to protect a Feudal Lord."

"Aw well if that is all I'll be on my way them," he gave another smile and turned but before he could exit he heard Ino call him.

"Tsukimaru wait."

He poked his head in the doorway. "Yes?" he asked.

"Would you… can you be my partner in training today?"

The smile Tsukimaru gave her looked like it was going to ripe him apart. "That is a request I cannot deny, what time?"

"When or if my mom returns form shopping." She moaned in annoyers. Just them the door to the main house was heard opening and a voice called making the blonde smile. "Hey mom!" She called cheerfully. "Looks like we can train right now."

Tsukimaru's smile grew wider showing his clean shinny teeth. "Great, I'll meet you at the training ground."

Just then an ANBU appeared. "Ino Yamanaka, Tsukimaru Tensho, Sakura Haruno you're to report to the Hokage immediately." he said and disappeared.

Curiosity caught the boy's attention. "Better not stand around let's find out what she wants."

After arriving at the Hokage office door the entered to see someone they never would have expected. No it wasn't Tsunade who was in her chair as always nor was it Shizune who stood beside her. No what was surprising the three teens was that the Fire Daimyo was standing there in her office looking at the teen's waving his fan in front of his face. It was rare to see the Fire Daimyo out in the village to Konoha, if he was here, then something big must be happening.

"Aw good your finally here." Tsunade spoke with authority but with happiness.

"So this is Tsukimaru Tensho?" The Daimyo said with a cheerful expression, his eyes studied the white haired boy. "I've heard many things about you from Tsunade, on is that you have a demon sealed inside you and the second is that you're from the Tensho clan." he paused and studied the boy watching as his expression saddened. "Do not be sad, boy, you are like that Uzumaki boy, yes you both carry a demon, but your soul burns bright with the Will of fire, and you have a kind heart at that too." His smile grew wider. "I hope your fire never dies."

Tsukimaru was taken aback by the comment but allowed a smile to form on his face then bow in respect to the older man. "Thank you, Lord Daimyo."

The Daimyo waved his hand "There's no needed for the honorably stuff boy, just accept my words. Now let's get down to businesses." He looked over the three ninja. "I've summoned you here on my direct orders, over the last few months the land of Fang has been awfully quite on what they do. They've been keeping to themselves and aren't letting the Daimyo's or the Kage's know what their up too. I'm personally assigning you this mission. You are to infiltrate and gather as much information you can on the Land of Fang's strange behavior. Can you complete this mission?"

Tsukimaru only showed a confident smile. "Lord Daimyo, you've chosen the prefect infiltration squad, we accept."

The Daimyo smiled "That's what I like to here. Lady Tsuande, I hand them over to you."

"Yes my lord, you three are to leave before sun rise."

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru, Ino and Sakura jumped through the tress of the land of fire toward their destination; the land of Fang. It was midsized country with a sizable defense of well trained soldiers. There last Daimyo was said to have lead the country into a time of great peace. After that the Land seemed to cut itself off from the other nations. Which caused worry from the people and suspicion form the Daimyo's from the surrounding countries and the Hokage of Konoha. After traveling for 5 hours Tsukimaru gave the order to stop and set up camp. Saying they be getting up early if there to get to the Land of Fangs quicker.

Sakura looked into to the fire she started to keep her warm when night came. Ino was already asleep leaving her and Tsukimaru on guard duty however there team leader wasn't around the fire he was sitting on a rock looking out into the woods while working on his sword by sharpening it. She didn't understand why he was sitting over there were he could be by the warmth of the fire. She stood up and walked over and joined him. When she grew closer to him she noticed the moon was out and fireflies were flying around. "This is so beautiful."

"Any reason why your here, Sakura?" Tsukimaru asked his sword was lying on the grass beside him.

"I wanted to talk." The pinket responded sitting next to him.

"About how I became one of Orochimaru's test subjects you already know didn't Kazeryu tell you the revolution of Uni?" his eyes still looking at the fireflies. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Yes, he did Tsukimaru, why did you sacrifice yourself."

"For the mission's completion, for my team, but mostly for my twin sister's safety besides," he turned and locked eye with the medic. "Would you not have done the same thing for someone you care for, like say Naruto, or perhaps Ino?" he could see the girls faces give to a sad emotion. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, Tsukimaru, you are definitely right I'm willing to risk my life to protect Naruto form the Akastuki and Ino, my best friend, she helped me gain confidence. Those two blonde helped me become the women I am now and I want to protect both of them."

Tsukimaru didn't answer he kept his eyes on the fireflies thinking about Sakura words she was willing to lay down her life to protect her two closet friends. She had a strong spirit Tsukimaru gave her that much credit but emotion wise? That was a challenge, would she break if he talking about him? "You know what happened after allowing my team to escape to freedom?" He watched the medic look out at the moon. "Sasuke Uchiha, knocked me out and took me to Orochimaru."

The very name of Sasuke caused Sakura to flinch and look at the Tensho clan member. Sasuke Uchiha was the one who took him to Orochimaru."

"**You know, it's not too late to go after Sasuke."** Oniken whispered in the back of Tsukiamru's head which the swordsmen ignored. Yeah it was the great Sasuke Uchiha who knocked me out and brought me to Orochimaru to become the weapon he wanted to create to destroy Konoha."

"Sasuke is not himself he's only following Orochimaru's orders." The pinket protest trying to protect him.

Tsukimaru turned on the girl in front of him is eyes changing to yellow and black sclera and looked into the sea green eyes of Sakura. "This is what I have to endure now, Sakura, it's because of Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Hado, that I have these eyes the eyes of a demon. You really want to defend someone like that, someone who betrayed his village for power and helped a madman create a weapon by kidnapping a boy who was trapped there for a whole year suffering from the many drugs that were injected into him. Is that the kind of person you want to defend? He saw tears form in the girls eyes. "If you're going to cry then cry, we all needed to let out our emotions and once you cry I'll be the shoulder for you to cry on, come here." He pulled the girl into a hug and allowed her to cry her heart out.

Tsukimaru was right; Sasuke had betrayed the village to gain more power in order to kill Itachi for murdering the whole Uchiha clan. Then why were she and Naruto trying to bring him back? Because he was there friend, there teammate, but most importantly he was a ninja of Konoha. However, his intention was clear, he was going to kill them when they tried a second time to retrieve him but she couldn't believe that no not one bit. Sasuke wouldn't tire to kill them? And yet, he raise his blade and was going to strike down Naruto in front of the reformed team 7, maybe he was a lost cause, maybe he couldn't be save. If so then he would be declared a mission nin but he should have been one after betraying the village and yet Tsuande didn't approve it because of Naruto's belief that he would tired and bring him back. Naruto how would he felt if Tsukimaru said this to him, would he have doubt about bring back Sasuke, or would he still try to bring him back? Knowing Naruto, he'd probably try harder to bring back the Uchiha and get revenge for Tsukimaru. However it wasn't his place to take revenge for the swordsman.

0-0-0-0

Ino was sleeping quietly dreaming of being in a flower field with Tsukimaru enjoying a picnic both her and Sakura were unaware of a group of thieves silently coming into the camp armed with knife's ready to slight their throats.

"Our orders are clear steal their items and the girls, I'll kill the boy." The thieve boss ordered while approaching the white haired boy while silently drawing his knife. He kneeled down in front of him. His knife ready to silt his targets throat a victories smile on his face. This was too easy. "I'm going to enjoy kill you, ninja."

"So am I."

The thieves eyes widened when he heard the boy speak he knew they were in the camp, before he could act. The boy rolled over revealing a sword that was concealed under his blanket the last thing he did was gasp form the surprise then feel the blade cut into his neck.

Tsukimaru pushed the now dead thief over and took his knife and threw it at the thief standing over Ino he knew the thief would dodge or block it but it would give him time to go after the other thief that was about to end Sakura's life. He leapt at him and stabbing his blade into his target's chest but after stabbing him he grabbed him by the shoulder and used him as a human shield to block six shuriken aimed for him. He quickly rushed the thief with the now dead thief on it. He heard and "Oaf." which meant that he hit the thief after that he pulled his blade out and spun on his heels twirling his sword to a reverse grip that allowed him to impale the 3rd thief. Three down four to go. He saw one try and attack him he ducked under his attack and flipped him over and stabbed his bald into the man's throat. He watched at the other two tired to escape, he sheathed his sword and gave chase after them while grabbing two kunai in each hand. He saw one run to the right while other kept going straight, aiming carefully he threw the two knifes in his right hand at the thief running to right hitting him in the back and head and continued his chase after the last thief. When he was close enough he threw on knife into the thief right shoulder and the last at his left leg both weapons hitting their target then tackled him to the ground and rolled him onto his back and quickly drew his sword at the thief's neck. "Who gave you the orders to kill us, speak! God as my witness I'll kill you."

"I'll tell you nothing. My lips are sealed and forever will be till my death." The thief responded.

Tsukimaru's brow connected; this guy wasn't going to give any info, find with him. If he wasn't going to give him the information then he'd just probe it from him. "You're coming with me." He commanded and dragged him along the ground until they returned to the camp. "Ino, Sakura, wake up." He watched them stir. "You call yourselves ninja's? We were attacked by thief's and you two were sound asleep." His word caused both women jump out of there sleeping bags. "It's alright they've been dealt with, now Ino, I need you to search this thief's mind. He's refusing to answer my question. Can you handle it?"

Ino shot a smirk toward him. "With the training I've been doing I'll be done in 5." She stepped forward and placed her palm on his head. She concentrated her charka and entered the thief's mind and she saw many things; his birth, runny away from his parents, becoming a thief. Her search through his head seemed like forever where it was actually only a minute. Her search continued until she ran across a memory that was sealed off. Curious she easily broke the seal and looked inside. She saw a hooded man talking to the thief's leader.

"You know what to do?"

"Yeah kill the Konoha ninja before they reach the land of Fang, just make sure were paid." The thief leader said.

"What your mouth or you'll have no tongue to speak with, fool." The hooded man responded with a knife drawn.

Now this was a surprise, how did someone know about their mission? Could it be that someone had listened in on the mission? If so, then they were in trouble, someone didn't want them to get to the Land of Fang, but who and why? Ino needed to tell the others. She released the jutsu and was back in the real world. "Got some news, someone knows about the mission, I didn't get to see his face because it was hooded."

Sakura sent a questionable look to Tsukimaru. "Do you think that same person is following us right now, Tsukimaru?"

"I doubt it, whoever Ino saw must be someone who wants us to not complete the mission." The swordsmen answered while leaning against a tree. This wasn't good at all, they needed to get two the Land of Fang quick and find a safer place to stay. He pushed himself off the tree and walked to the thief. "Thanks for the info." He drew his blade and killed the man before he could plead of mercy. "Change of plans; we back up and head to the Land of Water. It's the closet country on the map and I doubt anyone would try an ambush there since it's no longer a ninja village. It's nothing more than a normal village with hot springs."

At the words Hot spring Ino quickly packed her belongings "What are we waiting for I'm dying for a warm bath!" she squealed in delight.

Sakura sigh while Tsukimaru laughed happily. He could us some rest; they didn't have a time limit on reaching their destination. "Well I could use a warm bath too, what do ya say Sakura, they have some great baths?"

Sakura couldn't help admitting it but she was looking forward in getting to relax before continuing to the Land of Fang. She heard the Land of Hot Water was said to have some of the best hot springs in all the nations. She always wanted t go there for a vacation and now she was literally getting one while serving on a mission. "Well its better than sleeping out in the woods were we might get attacked again."

"Then let's go team." Tsukimaru ordered with a cheerful smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch 22**

The Land of Fang is a mid-sized country on between the Land of Hot water, and the Land of Lightning. Its military is one of the strongest non-ninja armies second to that of the land of Iron's Samurai. There soldiers were trained to become ultimate fighter in weapons and hand to hand combat. It was said they could go toe to toe with a Chunin rank ninja in single combat. After the 1st great ninja war the Land of founded and lived in peace for a while. But then the second war started and they were forced to shelter soldiers from both sides. After the 2nd war was over the Feudal Lord decided to create its own military to defend the people and maintain order. Luck for them 3rd and final war didn't come to their doorstep, instead it the war was waged in the Land of Grass. The Land of Fang of approached by the 3rd Hokage and asked for peace to which the Feudal Lord happily accepted. For a time they lived in peace one more, three years later they started to shut themselves off from the other nations and refused to allow anyone to enter or exit without proper papers. Their actions where those of secrecy and was in direct violation against the peace treaty they had established with Konoha. It also meant it could mean they were planning for something big, like war. Konoha's response was sending in a covert team to investigate why they were acting so secretive.

Guards patrolled both on the ground and the wall that protected their beloved village from outside invaders. On the ground the Guard Captain spotted something approaching, he grabbed some binoculars and looked through them. He saw three people; a women with short brown hair wearing a red kimono, a teenage girl with long blonde hair wearing a purple kimono who looked like she was sleeping. She was being carried by the only male of the ground who had long snow white hair wearing a black robe. He waited until they were at the gate he looked into the man's eyes which held sadness but happiness too. "Yes?"

The man cast a smile. "My wife and I would like to see my sister in laws village. We've been raising her only child. We've been taking care of her after her death. I swear each day she looking more and more like her."

The Guard raised an eyebrow. "What was her name?"

"Tsuki, Tsuki Nudachi. I assume you know her?"

"Nudachi, Nudachi? No never heard of her should have I?"

"Nah, she was just a simple person living a simple life."

"Well how did she die?" the Captain asked getting suspicious about them.

"He doesn't talk about it to anyone its… to painful for him and our daughter in law." The wife said. "Please sir, we only want to see what her Village was like?" she pleaded.

"Well…" he looked at the couple with a sharp eye, he didn't see anything strange about them no weapons hidden among their clothes nor did he sense any chakra from them. "Aright, but I should warn you; the Land has become very…. Quit about its activity so if you are to leave you must show us our papers. Here you are," The Captain handed the couple file. "Those hold the papers you needed to leave. Have a wonderful time visiting here."

"Thank you." the husband said casting a smile to his wife and talking her hand. "Come let us see my deer sister in laws village, love." And he walked into the village once the gate opened allowing them entrances.

Above the village a hawk flew over minding its own business until it spotted two people entering the village. 'Good there in its time to snoop.' And it flew off toward the military barracks.

Back on the ground the couple walked until they were in a deserted alleyway the checked if anyone followed them when the cost was clear a cloud of smoke engulfed both. When it cleared it revealed Sakura Haruno, and Tsukimaru Tensho.

"That was superb Tsukimaru. Now we wait for Ino?"

Tsukimaru looked to the sky spotting a hawk flying toward the military barracks a smile crossing his lips. "Yes, we wait for Ino, now." Before leaving to the Land of Fang Tsukimaru decided to change the plan; he and Sakura would enter the village as a couple with Ino's unconscious body while the said blonde would head to the barrack and see if she can listen in on any important plans as a hawk she took over with her mind transfer jutsu. So far the plan was going as planed now they needed to wait for Ino to give the single; which was for her to fly over their heads. Then they would leave the village and meet up in the forest after and leave. It was perfect plan and was going exactly as it should be.

0-0-0-0

Ino flew over the village observing the civilians who were unaware of the events that were occurring in the village right now. When she heard about the plan changing and for her to gather info she still had doubts but this plan was working better then she though. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard orders being yelled. She was right over the barracks. She focused and entered a steep dive flying fast toward the ground until she pulled up before hitting the yellow colored roof and continued gliding until she spotted the edge of a catapult. She flew toward it and found a shocking truth. Thousands of catapults and giant crossbow launchers were in the courtyard along with what looking like one million soldiers more than enough to take on the all five nations. They were building up there army but for what? She suddenly heard voiced talking in a room that had an open widow near a tree. Perfect, maybe there she could find the answers. She increased her speed and flew into the tree quickly landing on the first branch and walking to the edge. She spotted a ground of men and a map on a table. She leaned forward and listened carefully.

In the room four men stood; one was bald wearing silver armor with a sword strapped to his left hip two were wearing robes indicating they were both feudal lords and the fourth was a young man wearing a blue kimono shirt, with black pants, on his side was a kunai holster and a carried on his back was a sword kunai and finally there was a person she thought she'd never see again;

"Killing the Feudal Lord was too easy." The young man said.

"Indeed it was Sakigawa." The sliver robed one spoke. His grey hair was cut short and his black eyes showed evil in them. "Your work in assassination the former Feudal Lord helps us greatly and thanks to your leader Kuroshin we've been able to take out our enemies one by one I never thought that hiring a group of rouge ninja was so helpful."

"Yes, but you still have to worry about those leaf ninja." The other Feudal Lord said. "You forget the thieves failed to kill them and who's to say there not in the village right now."

"Do not worry, Lord Dino. Kintsuchi has already given me orders to eliminate them. They will not leave the country alive."

Dino sent a look toward the ninja. "I hope so for you and your leader's sake."

"Enough. I will not have my allies fight against each other not after how far we've come from working together," the sliver robed man turned to Dino. "Dino, it's because of you that the Land of Claw and the Land of Fang are allies now. With our nation's military combined we now have an army that will crush the five great ninja nations. We will show them that they aren't the only ones who have power."

"Yes Lord Tanzo, we shall destroy the 5 great ninja nations." The bald man spoke.

Tanzo turned to him. "Giriko, tell the army that in 2 months and 3 week, we move out and attack Konoha."

Giriko bowed "Yes Lord Tanzo."

"Sakigawa," Tanzo looked at the ninja. "Give my thanks to Kintsuchi, after you deal with the leaf ninja, starting with the one outside who is the hawk."

Turing around Sakigawa threw a kunai at Ino.

'Oh no!' quickly acting she released the jutsu and left the hawk to its fate. So this was there big plan they were building up their army to wage war against the ninja nations but there was no way they could defeat all the nations. Konoha had someone of the strongest ninja plus they were allied with Suna, if Konoha was to be attacked then Suna would aid in the defense. She needed to tell the others. She opened her eyes followed by a gasp realizing she had it back. She looked to her comrades and saw confusion and worry. "They know, they know were here, they knew I was spying on them."

"Fuck, well did you learn anything?" Tsukimaru asked.

"Yeah, there planning to attack Konoha, they allied themselves with the Land of Claw, and a ground of rouge ninja under the leadership of man named Kintsuchi."

"Damn this is more serious than we thought. We have to get back to the village and warn the Hokage before they capture us." He helped Ino to her feet and jumped to the roofs removing the robe revealing his back hakama, white kimono shirt, and grey bandages wrapped around his arms and feet. "Hurry now!" he ordered and took off with the Kunoichi following behind. As they jumped from roof to roof bell's started to ring alerting there infiltration. The three quickened there pace making sure they would make it back to the village. Suddenly a wave of shuriken came flying at them. Jumped in the air Tsukimaru drew his sword and with one swing deflected the throwing stairs and upon landing he saw a ground of ninja wearing blue shirts and black pants. "We gotta go!" he shouted while sheathing his sword and pick up both girls carrying them over his shoulders. He squatted low to the ground and tapped into Oniken's power. "Hold on tight!" he ordered making sure they were. He waited until he was fully charged then with a burst of chakra he charged forward and when he reached the edge he pushed himself off the building and when flying through the air going at speeds of 30 to 43 miles per hour. He heard the girls screaming in terror form the speed they were going. He was going too fast he was going to smash into the wall. Acting quickly he grabbed Sakura and Ino and placed in front of his body wrapping his arms around them. Then he started to spin fast and created a torrent of black chakra "Brace yourself girls!" he shouted over the sound of wind.

Ino shut her eyes and waited for what would happen next. Suddenly there was a loud breaking sound, a grunting noise, and screams. She didn't dare open her eyes to see what happened. She heard more breaking noises and what sounded like leafs rushing passed and branches breaking. Finally there was a thud sound indicating they had stopped. She felt Tsukimaru let go letting they were alive, she opened her eyes to see they were in the forest and out of the village. She looked at the village and saw something that was a total surprise and shocker; a hole was in the village wall. It meant one thing; Tsukimaru had smashed through the wall that explains why there was that loud noise and him grunting which caused her to look at him she saw a burse was on his forehead and a small cut on his cheek that was slowing heading from Oniken's regeneration abilities. They were out of the village and had gotten the information about the Land of Fang. Now all they had to do was escape and warn the Hokage about the invasion. That was faster than she thought but it was because of her being found. She was brought out of her though form people yelling. They were coming, and fast. Leaping off a tree she was followed by Sakura and Tsukimaru. She heard the yelling getting closer to them. Suddenly one of the ninja following them jumped out in front of her. She quickly sent a side kick to his face which was blocked she smirked and dropped the only flash bomb she carried with her after closing her eyes. She saw the bang go off through her eye lids and the ninja grunt from the flash. When it died down she opened her eyes and drew a kunai while grabbing the ninja's head and stabbing it into his neck ending his life. She withdrew it form him and saw Tsukimaru strike down two ninja and clash with another. She watched as he fought the last rouge ninja.

Tsukimaru swing his sword at his target the rouge ninja dodge but the swordsmen predicted this movement. He quickly grabbed his opponents left arm then launched a quick knee strike to his side and finished up by cutting into the ninja's chest and neck spilling blood everywhere. After kicking the body off the tree he locked eyes with her.

"Their coming, you know what must be done." He said.

Ino's eyes widened in horror she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to lose another important person to her. "No I won't let you does this Tsukimaru. I won't leave you."

Tsukimaru approached her and gave a sad smile. "Ino, this is the only way to ensure you and Sakura's safety. You must survive," His left hand slowly rubbed her cheek. "You're so beautiful." He then lean forward and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Ino didn't know what to do, she was in heaven it. The moment seemed to last forever until his lips pulled away she didn't want him to stop but he had to for the sake of her survival he had to do this. He had to stay behind and hold the enemy. "Go now." She heard him ordered while he turned to face the soon approaching enemy. Both hands were now on his swords handle his right leg was in front of his left and his eyes held a strong determined look. She gave one last look to him. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to she had the information to warn the village. She jumped to a tree before give one last look to him. "Tsukimaru," he didn't looked at her. "I, I love you." she called. Still he didn't turn to look at her. She gave a sigh and was going to leave with Sakura until she heard his response.

"As do I. Always have, always will."

A small smile was on her face. He did love her. He loved her when they first met. She concentrated on her chakra and took off with Sakura following alongside her.

Sakura was in deep though her best friend finally found someone she loved but he was now staying behind to allow them both to escape back to their home. When their rivalry began she considered Ino a nobody and saw her as a weakling but after seeing the hardship and lose of her sensei she had remorse for her. Now, after seeing her lose someone she loved she felt pain and sorrow for her. Ino, her best friend found love, but lost it in one day. She felt a tear fall indicating it was for her friend. 'Tsukimaru, please comeback. You have so many people waiting for you at Konoha. Please comeback for Ino. She can't live without you.' she felt another tear fall then another until her emotions got the best of her. Her tears fell from her beautiful green eyes, she had lost Sasuke to the darkness, finally knew the truth about Naruto's burden, learned that Asuma had died, and now Tsukimaru sacrificing himself to protect the village and his friends who lived there. 'Please come back Tsukimaru Tensho.'

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru stood his ground and waited for the enemy to arrive. He felt Ino and Sakura's charka slowly becoming fainter as they got farther away from him. He didn't want to admit it but he fell in love with Ino Yamanaka. The blonde beauty who he met after awakening form Oniken's control over his body. At Konoha he spent lots of time with her before and after his regaining of his memories. He truly did fall in love with her, her long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, her womanly curves in every perfect area of her body, and her personality. She was boss sometimes but in reality she was a very sweet and cheerful teen. A smile spread across his face for he was glad she found him, glad he got to make so many friends in Konoha, and was glad he kissed her for this may be his last fight. 'Oniken looks like this is the end for us.'

'**Nonsense Tsukimaru, we still have our revenge we need to complete and needing to have me released from you. Then only then can we die in battle or in peace.' **The demon cast a teeth filled smile toward his jailor. **'You know Tsuikmaru I should thank you. You helped me release my anger and find peace inside me once again and truth be told I don't think I can mange my regeneration powers for very long in this fight. I think you might be right, this could be our final fight.'**

'Maybe, maybe not but if we are to die today, let us go down fighting. Together!' he entered his mind and without hesitation he broke every chain that held the demon in place. 'It's time for us to fight together. Oniken take my body and use it to destroy our enemy and stall for my friends. Please do this for me.'

'**No Tsukimaru this is your battle, not mine. Now take MY charka and you will have a power like you've never known.' **The great lizard demon transformed into his human form and placed his right hand on his jailors chest and formed the single tiger hand seal with his left. Suddenly a large amount of dark chakra engulfed both.

Tsukimaru was back in the real world. He started to feel Oniken's chakra flow through him it started to fuse with his own chakra. He felt power leaking off him he could sense the total number of enemies. He sensed, Ino and Sakura's charka signal a mile away from him. Finally he saw the enemy; he saw the rouge ninja, and the military of the Land of Fang. He stood his ground and watched as grew closer their weapons drawn and ready for the kill. Summoning his strength and chakra he leap forward determined to fight to the death to stall for his friends, and the girl he loved.

0-0-0-0

Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha 11 along with Kurotsuki waited for Tsukimaru's team to return. They had waited for two whole days until finally Sakura and Ino were spotted. They were going to greet them but were stopped when seeing that one person was missing. As her two apprentices approached her she saw the sadness in their eyes. Something happened something bad. "What happened, where is Tsukimaru Tensho?" She asked.

Finally after hold in her emotions for so long Ino snapped, she fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands letting her tears run freely. "He's gone Lady Tsuande," she said through her hands. "He sacrificed himself by staying behind to hold off the enemy while we escaped."

Nobody moved nobody spoke, they just couldn't believe it. Tsukimaru Tensho, one of the strongest ninja was now missing in action or worse killed in action.

"NOOO my brother!" Kurotsuki broke down into tears.

Everyone else was shocked and saddened. Poor Hinata was close to cry too, while Kiba was clenching his first in frustration about how Tsukimaru was now gone his dog howling in sadness. Shikamaru, Neji and Choji, wore a sad face for the loss of such a great man. Lee showed a very un-youthful expression, Ten Ten resting on his shoulder as she held back her tears; Shino was also said but hid his expression, and finally Narrator. Who was comforting Ino in a gentle hug. He had lost Sasuke his best friend and now Tsukimaru Tensho, a person who carried a demon inside him too, was gone, he was now missing.

Tsuande sighed with a sad expression "Shizune, inform the rest of the village about what has happened to Tsukimaru Tensho."

"Yes my lady." And Shizune headed off to inform the council and the Fire Daimyo.

"On this day we shall forget that Tsukimaru Tensho sacrificed himself to allow his comrade to escape." As she said that the dark clouds above started to rain indicating that they too were crying for the loss of the demon container of Oniken and Tensho clan member; Tsukimaru Tensho. On this day at that moment the young swordsman was confirmed killed in action.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch 22**

The Land of Fang is a mid-sized country on between the Land of Hot water, and the Land of Lightning. Its military is one of the strongest non-ninja armies second to that of the land of Iron's Samurai. There soldiers were trained to become ultimate fighter in weapons and hand to hand combat. It was said they could go toe to toe with a Chunin rank ninja in single combat. After the 1st great ninja war the Land of founded and lived in peace for a while. But then the second war started and they were forced to shelter soldiers from both sides. After the 2nd war was over the Feudal Lord decided to create its own military to defend the people and maintain order. Luck for them 3rd and final war didn't come to their doorstep, instead it the war was waged in the Land of Grass. The Land of Fang of approached by the 3rd Hokage and asked for peace to which the Feudal Lord happily accepted. For a time they lived in peace one more, three years later they started to shut themselves off from the other nations and refused to allow anyone to enter or exit without proper papers. Their actions where those of secrecy and was in direct violation against the peace treaty they had established with Konoha. It also meant it could mean they were planning for something big, like war. Konoha's response was sending in a covert team to investigate why they were acting so secretive.

Guards patrolled both on the ground and the wall that protected their beloved village from outside invaders. On the ground the Guard Captain spotted something approaching, he grabbed some binoculars and looked through them. He saw three people; a women with short brown hair wearing a red kimono, a teenage girl with long blonde hair wearing a purple kimono who looked like she was sleeping. She was being carried by the only male of the ground who had long snow white hair wearing a black robe. He waited until they were at the gate he looked into the man's eyes which held sadness but happiness too. "Yes?"

The man cast a smile. "My wife and I would like to see my sister in laws village. We've been raising her only child. We've been taking care of her after her death. I swear each day she looking more and more like her."

The Guard raised an eyebrow. "What was her name?"

"Tsuki, Tsuki Nudachi. I assume you know her?"

"Nudachi, Nudachi? No never heard of her should have I?"

"Nah, she was just a simple person living a simple life."

"Well how did she die?" the Captain asked getting suspicious about them.

"He doesn't talk about it to anyone its… to painful for him and our daughter in law." The wife said. "Please sir, we only want to see what her Village was like?" she pleaded.

"Well…" he looked at the couple with a sharp eye, he didn't see anything strange about them no weapons hidden among their clothes nor did he sense any chakra from them. "Aright, but I should warn you; the Land has become very…. Quit about its activity so if you are to leave you must show us our papers. Here you are," The Captain handed the couple file. "Those hold the papers you needed to leave. Have a wonderful time visiting here."

"Thank you." the husband said casting a smile to his wife and talking her hand. "Come let us see my deer sister in laws village, love." And he walked into the village once the gate opened allowing them entrances.

Above the village a hawk flew over minding its own business until it spotted two people entering the village. 'Good there in its time to snoop.' And it flew off toward the military barracks.

Back on the ground the couple walked until they were in a deserted alleyway the checked if anyone followed them when the cost was clear a cloud of smoke engulfed both. When it cleared it revealed Sakura Haruno, and Tsukimaru Tensho.

"That was superb Tsukimaru. Now we wait for Ino?"

Tsukimaru looked to the sky spotting a hawk flying toward the military barracks a smile crossing his lips. "Yes, we wait for Ino, now." Before leaving to the Land of Fang Tsukimaru decided to change the plan; he and Sakura would enter the village as a couple with Ino's unconscious body while the said blonde would head to the barrack and see if she can listen in on any important plans as a hawk she took over with her mind transfer jutsu. So far the plan was going as planed now they needed to wait for Ino to give the single; which was for her to fly over their heads. Then they would leave the village and meet up in the forest after and leave. It was perfect plan and was going exactly as it should be.

0-0-0-0

Ino flew over the village observing the civilians who were unaware of the events that were occurring in the village right now. When she heard about the plan changing and for her to gather info she still had doubts but this plan was working better then she though. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard orders being yelled. She was right over the barracks. She focused and entered a steep dive flying fast toward the ground until she pulled up before hitting the yellow colored roof and continued gliding until she spotted the edge of a catapult. She flew toward it and found a shocking truth. Thousands of catapults and giant crossbow launchers were in the courtyard along with what looking like one million soldiers more than enough to take on the all five nations. They were building up there army but for what? She suddenly heard voiced talking in a room that had an open widow near a tree. Perfect, maybe there she could find the answers. She increased her speed and flew into the tree quickly landing on the first branch and walking to the edge. She spotted a ground of men and a map on a table. She leaned forward and listened carefully.

In the room four men stood; one was bald wearing silver armor with a sword strapped to his left hip two were wearing robes indicating they were both feudal lords and the fourth was a young man wearing a blue kimono shirt, with black pants, on his side was a kunai holster and a carried on his back was a sword kunai and finally there was a person she thought she'd never see again;

"Killing the Feudal Lord was too easy." The young man said.

"Indeed it was Sakigawa." The sliver robed one spoke. His grey hair was cut short and his black eyes showed evil in them. "Your work in assassination the former Feudal Lord helps us greatly and thanks to your leader Kuroshin we've been able to take out our enemies one by one I never thought that hiring a group of rouge ninja was so helpful."

"Yes, but you still have to worry about those leaf ninja." The other Feudal Lord said. "You forget the thieves failed to kill them and who's to say there not in the village right now."

"Do not worry, Lord Dino. Kintsuchi has already given me orders to eliminate them. They will not leave the country alive."

Dino sent a look toward the ninja. "I hope so for you and your leader's sake."

"Enough. I will not have my allies fight against each other not after how far we've come from working together," the sliver robed man turned to Dino. "Dino, it's because of you that the Land of Claw and the Land of Fang are allies now. With our nation's military combined we now have an army that will crush the five great ninja nations. We will show them that they aren't the only ones who have power."

"Yes Lord Tanzo, we shall destroy the 5 great ninja nations." The bald man spoke.

Tanzo turned to him. "Giriko, tell the army that in 2 months and 3 week, we move out and attack Konoha."

Giriko bowed "Yes Lord Tanzo."

"Sakigawa," Tanzo looked at the ninja. "Give my thanks to Kintsuchi, after you deal with the leaf ninja, starting with the one outside who is the hawk."

Turing around Sakigawa threw a kunai at Ino.

'Oh no!' quickly acting she released the jutsu and left the hawk to its fate. So this was there big plan they were building up their army to wage war against the ninja nations but there was no way they could defeat all the nations. Konoha had someone of the strongest ninja plus they were allied with Suna, if Konoha was to be attacked then Suna would aid in the defense. She needed to tell the others. She opened her eyes followed by a gasp realizing she had it back. She looked to her comrades and saw confusion and worry. "They know, they know were here, they knew I was spying on them."

"Fuck, well did you learn anything?" Tsukimaru asked.

"Yeah, there planning to attack Konoha, they allied themselves with the Land of Claw, and a ground of rouge ninja under the leadership of man named Kintsuchi."

"Damn this is more serious than we thought. We have to get back to the village and warn the Hokage before they capture us." He helped Ino to her feet and jumped to the roofs removing the robe revealing his back hakama, white kimono shirt, and grey bandages wrapped around his arms and feet. "Hurry now!" he ordered and took off with the Kunoichi following behind. As they jumped from roof to roof bell's started to ring alerting there infiltration. The three quickened there pace making sure they would make it back to the village. Suddenly a wave of shuriken came flying at them. Jumped in the air Tsukimaru drew his sword and with one swing deflected the throwing stairs and upon landing he saw a ground of ninja wearing blue shirts and black pants. "We gotta go!" he shouted while sheathing his sword and pick up both girls carrying them over his shoulders. He squatted low to the ground and tapped into Oniken's power. "Hold on tight!" he ordered making sure they were. He waited until he was fully charged then with a burst of chakra he charged forward and when he reached the edge he pushed himself off the building and when flying through the air going at speeds of 30 to 43 miles per hour. He heard the girls screaming in terror form the speed they were going. He was going too fast he was going to smash into the wall. Acting quickly he grabbed Sakura and Ino and placed in front of his body wrapping his arms around them. Then he started to spin fast and created a torrent of black chakra "Brace yourself girls!" he shouted over the sound of wind.

Ino shut her eyes and waited for what would happen next. Suddenly there was a loud breaking sound, a grunting noise, and screams. She didn't dare open her eyes to see what happened. She heard more breaking noises and what sounded like leafs rushing passed and branches breaking. Finally there was a thud sound indicating they had stopped. She felt Tsukimaru let go letting they were alive, she opened her eyes to see they were in the forest and out of the village. She looked at the village and saw something that was a total surprise and shocker; a hole was in the village wall. It meant one thing; Tsukimaru had smashed through the wall that explains why there was that loud noise and him grunting which caused her to look at him she saw a burse was on his forehead and a small cut on his cheek that was slowing heading from Oniken's regeneration abilities. They were out of the village and had gotten the information about the Land of Fang. Now all they had to do was escape and warn the Hokage about the invasion. That was faster than she thought but it was because of her being found. She was brought out of her though form people yelling. They were coming, and fast. Leaping off a tree she was followed by Sakura and Tsukimaru. She heard the yelling getting closer to them. Suddenly one of the ninja following them jumped out in front of her. She quickly sent a side kick to his face which was blocked she smirked and dropped the only flash bomb she carried with her after closing her eyes. She saw the bang go off through her eye lids and the ninja grunt from the flash. When it died down she opened her eyes and drew a kunai while grabbing the ninja's head and stabbing it into his neck ending his life. She withdrew it form him and saw Tsukimaru strike down two ninja and clash with another. She watched as he fought the last rouge ninja.

Tsukimaru swing his sword at his target the rouge ninja dodge but the swordsmen predicted this movement. He quickly grabbed his opponents left arm then launched a quick knee strike to his side and finished up by cutting into the ninja's chest and neck spilling blood everywhere. After kicking the body off the tree he locked eyes with her.

"Their coming, you know what must be done." He said.

Ino's eyes widened in horror she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to lose another important person to her. "No I won't let you does this Tsukimaru. I won't leave you."

Tsukimaru approached her and gave a sad smile. "Ino, this is the only way to ensure you and Sakura's safety. You must survive," His left hand slowly rubbed her cheek. "You're so beautiful." He then lean forward and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Ino didn't know what to do, she was in heaven it. The moment seemed to last forever until his lips pulled away she didn't want him to stop but he had to for the sake of her survival he had to do this. He had to stay behind and hold the enemy. "Go now." She heard him ordered while he turned to face the soon approaching enemy. Both hands were now on his swords handle his right leg was in front of his left and his eyes held a strong determined look. She gave one last look to him. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to she had the information to warn the village. She jumped to a tree before give one last look to him. "Tsukimaru," he didn't looked at her. "I, I love you." she called. Still he didn't turn to look at her. She gave a sigh and was going to leave with Sakura until she heard his response.

"As do I. Always have, always will."

A small smile was on her face. He did love her. He loved her when they first met. She concentrated on her chakra and took off with Sakura following alongside her.

Sakura was in deep though her best friend finally found someone she loved but he was now staying behind to allow them both to escape back to their home. When their rivalry began she considered Ino a nobody and saw her as a weakling but after seeing the hardship and lose of her sensei she had remorse for her. Now, after seeing her lose someone she loved she felt pain and sorrow for her. Ino, her best friend found love, but lost it in one day. She felt a tear fall indicating it was for her friend. 'Tsukimaru, please comeback. You have so many people waiting for you at Konoha. Please comeback for Ino. She can't live without you.' she felt another tear fall then another until her emotions got the best of her. Her tears fell from her beautiful green eyes, she had lost Sasuke to the darkness, finally knew the truth about Naruto's burden, learned that Asuma had died, and now Tsukimaru sacrificing himself to protect the village and his friends who lived there. 'Please come back Tsukimaru Tensho.'

0-0-0-0

Tsukimaru stood his ground and waited for the enemy to arrive. He felt Ino and Sakura's charka slowly becoming fainter as they got farther away from him. He didn't want to admit it but he fell in love with Ino Yamanaka. The blonde beauty who he met after awakening form Oniken's control over his body. At Konoha he spent lots of time with her before and after his regaining of his memories. He truly did fall in love with her, her long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, her womanly curves in every perfect area of her body, and her personality. She was boss sometimes but in reality she was a very sweet and cheerful teen. A smile spread across his face for he was glad she found him, glad he got to make so many friends in Konoha, and was glad he kissed her for this may be his last fight. 'Oniken looks like this is the end for us.'

'**Nonsense Tsukimaru, we still have our revenge we need to complete and needing to have me released from you. Then only then can we die in battle or in peace.' **The demon cast a teeth filled smile toward his jailor. **'You know Tsuikmaru I should thank you. You helped me release my anger and find peace inside me once again and truth be told I don't think I can mange my regeneration powers for very long in this fight. I think you might be right, this could be our final fight.'**

'Maybe, maybe not but if we are to die today, let us go down fighting. Together!' he entered his mind and without hesitation he broke every chain that held the demon in place. 'It's time for us to fight together. Oniken take my body and use it to destroy our enemy and stall for my friends. Please do this for me.'

'**No Tsukimaru this is your battle, not mine. Now take MY charka and you will have a power like you've never known.' **The great lizard demon transformed into his human form and placed his right hand on his jailors chest and formed the single tiger hand seal with his left. Suddenly a large amount of dark chakra engulfed both.

Tsukimaru was back in the real world. He started to feel Oniken's chakra flow through him it started to fuse with his own chakra. He felt power leaking off him he could sense the total number of enemies. He sensed, Ino and Sakura's charka signal a mile away from him. Finally he saw the enemy; he saw the rouge ninja, and the military of the Land of Fang. He stood his ground and watched as grew closer their weapons drawn and ready for the kill. Summoning his strength and chakra he leap forward determined to fight to the death to stall for his friends, and the girl he loved.

0-0-0-0

Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha 11 along with Kurotsuki waited for Tsukimaru's team to return. They had waited for two whole days until finally Sakura and Ino were spotted. They were going to greet them but were stopped when seeing that one person was missing. As her two apprentices approached her she saw the sadness in their eyes. Something happened something bad. "What happened, where is Tsukimaru Tensho?" She asked.

Finally after hold in her emotions for so long Ino snapped, she fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands letting her tears run freely. "He's gone Lady Tsuande," she said through her hands. "He sacrificed himself by staying behind to hold off the enemy while we escaped."

Nobody moved nobody spoke, they just couldn't believe it. Tsukimaru Tensho, one of the strongest ninja was now missing in action or worse killed in action.

"NOOO my brother!" Kurotsuki broke down into tears.

Everyone else was shocked and saddened. Poor Hinata was close to cry too, while Kiba was clenching his first in frustration about how Tsukimaru was now gone his dog howling in sadness. Shikamaru, Neji and Choji, wore a sad face for the loss of such a great man. Lee showed a very un-youthful expression, Ten Ten resting on his shoulder as she held back her tears; Shino was also said but hid his expression, and finally Narrator. Who was comforting Ino in a gentle hug. He had lost Sasuke his best friend and now Tsukimaru Tensho, a person who carried a demon inside him too, was gone, he was now missing.

Tsuande sighed with a sad expression "Shizune, inform the rest of the village about what has happened to Tsukimaru Tensho."

"Yes my lady." And Shizune headed off to inform the council and the Fire Daimyo.

"On this day we shall forget that Tsukimaru Tensho sacrificed himself to allow his comrade to escape." As she said that the dark clouds above started to rain indicating that they too were crying for the loss of the demon container of Oniken and Tensho clan member; Tsukimaru Tensho. On this day at that moment the young swordsman was confirmed killed in action.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH 23**

Ino confessed to everyone that she loved him on the day he sacrificed himself to allow her and Sakura to escape. Her depression had started on that day and it was getting worse each day from then on. She would always stay in her room only coming out to eat at dinner. When she did come out she looked horrible her hair was a mess in tangles, dark circles were under her eyes showing she was getting much sleep, her once well tone body was slowly becoming thinner and thinner from the lack of food she ate and finally her lack of hygiene her body was starting to have outbreak of pimples from not showing every day, and all of this was because of the loss of Tsukimaru Tensho.

Sakura and the other were greatly worried for her. They were worried that if she stayed like this then she just might try to take her life to possibly be with Tsukimaru. They knew Tsukimaru wasn't dead he couldn't be, he was a strong man and had the power of a demon at his command. There was no way he'd die so easily. Ino though otherwise she had faith he would survive but now that faith had left the moment she was forced to leave him behind.

Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, and Kakahsi Hatake were give direct orders from Tsuande to assemble as a search team and search for Tsukimaru. She also contacted Jiraiya and see if his spies could help in finding the lost boy. So far the team hadn't returned yet, they were ordered to search until they find him or any clues that would lead to where he went. As of now she was sitting in her office looking out the window. Her thoughts on what to do next should the team return empty handed. "Damn it, they've been gone for two months and haven't returned yet?" she gave a sigh and rubbed her head "What should I do Shizune, should I should call off the search?"

Her assistant stepped forward "No my lady we have to kept searching for him he must be alive he remember he is a Tensho clan member you yourself said they were the best swordsmen in the world."

"Yes, that I did, but Tsukimaru's only a boy he can't possibly defeat an army of 1 million troopers my himself." The blonde said back. "And I'm concerned about Miss, Ino. Her depression is getting worse each day I fear she may attempt suicide. We must find him we have to find him, I'm the 5th Hokage and I refuse to give up on the search for one of our Konoha ninja."

"Maybe we should-" she cut off by the sound of a poof she looked to see who had entered.

The smoke cleared revealing Kakashi holding a grey bandage. "Reporting in on the search," The one eyes Jonin said.

"Anything?" the blonde asked with concern.

"I think we're on to something," he saw the interest in Tsuande's eyes. "We found torn clothing and a blood trail that led away from a battle sight. There were dead rouge ninja all were wearing blue tops and black pants. These were the same ninja that attacked Tsukimaru's squad when they were retreating from the Land of Fang. We also picked up his scent but." He paused and his face dropped. "It vanished after we arrived at a river however we found one of a grey bandage. It definitely belongs to him Lady Hokage, Pakkun and Tsune both confirmed it. He may be still alive we just need to have hope."

Tsuande felts a small smile spread on her lips "Yes a little bit of hope is all we need. If that is all you have to report them you may return to the search."

"Yes Hokage." And the Jonin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Do you think they'll find him my lady?"

"That depends?"

"Depends on what Lady Tsuande?"

"On if the search team looks harder and hopefully finds him first before the Land of Fang's army mobilizes." Her worries were getting worse each day. The search for Tsukimaru and the impending attack by the Land of Fang and Land of Claw's allied army that consisted of 1 million soldiers. The word was spread out though the Ninja Nations about the invasion. Suna was making preparations for defense and adding Konoha. The army could take over the all give nations, unless all the nations joined in one big alliance to combat the non-ninja army. She ordered Jiraiya's spies to keep monitoring the Land of Fangs movement. The most recent report was that Suna has launched a surprise that consisted of every ANBU they had it was personally lead by Gaara and his brother and sister. Their target was the barracks and the attack was a success. They had crippled the enemy's supplies and cutting their number down by a 4th but they still had more than enough to take on Konoha. Suna reported that they would send troopers to aid in Konoha's defense should the army march toward them. If Konoha was to be attacked then she needed to call of the search but thanks to the Kazekage's attack they were going need to resupply for the long march into Konoha. That gave the search team a little more time.

0-0-0-0

Choji was outside the Yamanaka flower shop looked at the window on the right side his thoughts on a blonde haired girl. He heard about how Ino had fell into depression and refused to leave her room. Every day he would stop by and ask how Ino was doing. He would always get the same response from Inoichi. "She never comes out of her room now she's stopped eating dinner with us. I'm sorry Choji, but I think she's lost hope." The Akamichi shook the words out of his head. He clenched his fist deciding to take matters into his own hands. He walked into the shop not carrying that Ino's mother was at the counter. "Ms. Yamanaka I need to see your daughter now." He asked trying to sound forceful.

"Choji, I've tried getting her out of the room but she doesn't respond. Maybe we should leave her alone."

"And with for until she kill's herself, Ms. Yamanaka forgive me but I'm not going to sit ideally by while your daughter makes plans for suicide. He rushed up the stairs toward Ino's room not carrying about Ms. Yamanaka's telling him to stop. He spotted her room and charged at it not carrying one bit if it was locked. He enlarged his hand grabbed the doorknob and without carrying yanked the door of its hinges. He tossed it to the floor and charged. He was greeted by a horrible sight; Ino was sitting on her bed with a kunai pointed at her neck ready to end her life. She cast a look at him a tear rolled down her face.

"Good bye Choji." She prepared to cut her throat but was stopped. She watched her had move away from her neck and throw the knife into the wall. She didn't see any shadow's controlling her.

"Phew that was close." Inoichi's voice was heard. "Princess, listen to your father, you're not taking your life just for some boy."

"He's not some boy daddy! He loved me and loved him and now he's gone!" Ino yelled realizing her father was the one who stopped her.

"What makes you so sure he's dead Ino, what if he survived? What if he escaped and is right now recovering in another village as we speak!" her father yelled back.

"He's right Ino, what if you killed yourself but Tsukimaru was found alive. How do you think Tsukimaru would live with himself if he learn that you killed yourself!" Choji added.

"Shut up both of you shut up!" Ino screamed her voice was weak and cracked. Her bang's concealing her drained face.

"Ino, please don't kill yourself. You need to have hope."

"Hope? HOPE! He sacrificed himself so me and Sakura could escape while he tries to hold off an army of 1 million how can I have hope if he survive against an army that size now can YOU be sure he survive, how can, how can!" Finally after so much yelling she began to cry her tears fall onto the bed.

Choji couldn't take seeing his friend in pain. He walked over and pulled her into a soft hug, he slowly ran a hand through her long messy hair. "Shhh, there, there Ino, it's going to be ok. I know it's hard to accept it but we must have hope that Tsukimaru is alive. I know he's alive for a person like him can't go down that easily. Besides you remember how he spared against Naruto's team singlehandedly? He whipped the floor with them not to mention he has a demon to help regenerate his wounds. He's make it back to the village we must need to have faith." He felt Ino's arms wrap around him into a tight hug. Her crying was muffled as she buried her face into his chest.

"Daddy, Choji, I don't know what to do? I'm lost, I... I can't live without knowing what…. What happened to Tsukimaru, I...I loved him daddy. I loved him more than S…. Sasuke; he was the s…Sweetest guy I ever knew. He would always make me smile even when… when I was in a b… bad mood," her crying increased and her tears started to wet Choji's shirt. "I….I wish he didn't order us to…. To leave him be…hind. We… we could have all escaped… to…Together."

"Princess I know that you loved him but you can't just think he's dead. Choji might be right he just might be alive, out there, somewhere, looking for a way to get back home, his home in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Ino slowly calmed her crying and managed to whip a few tears away from her sore red eyes. "You're...Your right; I just need have faith that he will return someday."

Choji sent a smile toward her. "You feel better now? Cause I hating seeing you this way Ino."

The blonde whipped the last of her tears away. "Yeah I, I just needed some comforting. Tsukimaru is a powerful ninja and we need to have faith that he will be found."

"Well I was told that Kakashi's tracking team found his scent but lost it."

"So that means…" she started to feel tears come back to her eyes they weren't sadness no they were happiness. He did survive. He was alive and he would make it back to Konoha.

0-0-0-0

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree with Tsume and Hiashi by his side while Shibi covered the rear. Tsume had picked up Tsukimaru's scent. It was faint but she could sense it if they continue on the path they were going. They could reach him in half a day. Suddenly her scent picked up something else, it smelt like more people plus there was blood and sweat. "I had his scent for a minute now it disappeared. Now I smell blood and sweat."

"Do you think he was ambushed and killed?" Hiashi questioned.

"No, I sense his chakra it is faint but there. He appears to be moving. The question is where?" Shibi questioned.

"Where not going to get our answers if we don't pick up the pace," Kakasshi said wondering how Tsume lost Tsukimaru's scent. How could she lose it, Shibi said he felt the boy's chakra but that didn't explain how or why Tsume wasn't getting his scent. "Let's kept moving, if where lucky we can make it there before the scent disappears." The copy ninja ordered. They continued to follow the scent until they came across a river bank with dead ninja and a small camp. The on the fire were some fish that looked they were just caught and the fire was recently put out. There was a feeling in Kakashi's gut that something bad happened here.

"It looks like someone beat us to him," Hiashi said while scanning the area with his Byakugan hoping to find any trace of the boy. There was nothing, no sign of his chakra or his body. "Were too late I can't find his chakra signal. Shibi, are you sure you sensed his chakra, what if it was someone else's?"

"There is no mistaking Hiashi, it was Tsukimaru Tensho's chakra I sensed I know it was. Not once have my bug ever been wrong on chakra signals. Something must have happened to him?"

"He's right," Pakkun said while sniffing the ground. "Tsukimaru was here but now it's completely gone, as if it just disappeared into thin air." The small pug turned to his master. "Well Kakashi what should we do now?"

The one eyes Jonin sighed. Truth be told he had no clue what to do know they were following his scent for a half a month and he was always a head. This was getting more and more troublesome by each day. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now except call off the secret and hope he finds his way back. Were all almost out of chakra from searching and were out of soldier pills. I'm sorry but I'm officially calling off the search for Tsukimaru Tensho." He ordered in a sad, tired, and defeated tone. He averted his eyes from the others gazes. "I'm sorry." He repeated once more. "Pakkun you can and the hounds can return home."

The brown pug nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the other dogs following.

"So that's that then is it?" Tsume asked. "We call of a search that lasted for half a month. The Hokage's not going to like this one bit." She said shaking her head.

"Tsume, we can't kept continuing the search, you all have families to return to. That is why I'm calling it off so you can return."

"And you? You're going to search for him by yourself aren't you?" Hiashi asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, the responsibility should be on me and." But he was cut off by Tsume.

"Your responsibility, Kakashi, it isn't your burden to bear. You yourself said we were low on chakra and solider pills. Who's to say we won't lose you because you continued the search by yourself?" the clan head questioned with a stern face.

"She's right, listen let us all return and report that the mission was called off and say we lost his trail. I'm sure the Hokage will understand." Shibi spoke form under a tree. Over the years he had started to take an interest in the Tensho boy and he didn't want to give up. However Kakashi was right, they were running low on chakra and they had families to return to. He didn't show it but he was tired form the search and very worried about Tsukimaru. Where could he be at this very moment? There were so many questions to it, he could be dead, in a hospital, or he could be at Konoha at this very moment. No scratch that last one he couldn't be in Konoha for he had sensed the swordsmen charka half an hour ago? It definitely was his charka sign his insects were right but then it suddenly just vanished that didn't make any sense? There had to be a reason why but sadly he wasn't going to get any answer for he had a son to return to. 'Tsukimaru Tensho, forgive us,' his head looked at the sky and saw storm clouds were slowly approaching. 'Gods, please watch over him and make sure he comes home safely.' He turned back to Kakashi who still had a tired look upon his face. "Kakashi what's your choice?"

"I'm going back with you, there's no point in searching for him, not when a storm is coming it will wash away any scent of his trail. Let's go." He looked sighed and took off back to Konoha with his team following behind.

0-0-0-0

Land of fire a Konoha ninja was slowly crawling back from four figures, sweat was running down the ninja's masked face along with a gash across his stomach causing lots of blood to be lost. He stopped crawling once he hit a building. "W what do you want?" he asked in a panicked voice. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and raised in to the air.

"Where is Tsukimaru Tensho?" the deadly voice of Zanken asked.

"I I don't know, and even if I told you I'd never sell out a comrade."

"Then perhaps I can an alternative way to make you tell me where he is. Like say maybe kill your soon to be wife over there?" he asked pointing to an orange haired women who was being held by Ryoka's puppet. The Iwa puppeteer was gladly willing to kill the women without any remorse.

"No please."

"Then answer the fucking question, where the fuck is Tsukimaru Tensho?" Zanken's grip was starting to tighten.

"Like I said I don't know he was reported missing after a mission he didn't come back from."

"And that mission would be?"

"Investigate activity going on in the Land of Fang, it was reported they were allied with the Land of Claw and a rouge ninja group lead by some guy called Kintsuchi. They want to invade and destroy all the ninja nations starting with Konoha that's what Inoichi's daughter found out." The Jonin informed.

"Kintsuchi," Zanken whispered the name with shock in his voice. He was so shocked he dropped het Jonin. "KINTSUCHI!" he yelled to the heavens above. "Kintsuchi, that back stabbing traitor! He's in on wipeout the ninja nations! I will not allow this invasion on the ninja nations to commence! Ryoka release the women, were going to Land of Fang!" he was still boiling with anger. During the 2nd great ninja world war he had left Kiri to fight Konoha ninja while working for Iwa as a mercenary. It was in the halfway point of the war that he meat a powerful Iwa ninja named Kintsuchi. The two had a long battle until they called a truce and a partnership. Together the two slaughter hundreds of Konoha shinobi and Tesho clan members after the war the establish an organization of rouge ninja that worked as mercenary's for hire. When the 3rd ninja war begun they were hired by Iwa to sabotage plans, ambush patrols, and eliminate cover team that tried to sneak behind their lines. From the mission's they completed they racked in huge amounts of cash. However the war ended with Konoha being victorious all thanks to Konoha's famous "Yellow flash." Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage who died when he sealed the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto Uzumaki. As peace started the organization Zanken and Kintsuchi started to lose members due there being no more wars. However they still continued serving countries that needed there services whether it be guard duty, escorting an important people, and even eliminating other rouge ninja groups but they also started committing crimes that caused Konoha and Kiri to label then as a criminal organization. Zanken was not happy about this he was willing to go up to Konoha and Kiri and say that he would deal with his members if they do criminal acts. However when he arrived in Kiri he found out a rebellion happened. Confused, he headed to the Kiri hideout a few minutes after entering the hide out was attacked by Kiri ninja. They slaughter everyone and tired to capture him. However he was one step ahead of them, he escaped through the means of secret tunnels only he knew about. Only he and a member named Ryoka managed to escape the carnage. A month later he return to a base and was attacked by his own forces being called "Black sheep." For betraying his organization and rating out there comrade in Kiri, confused again he escaped and told Ryoka to go their separate way until he called for him again. While still on the run form Kiri he ran into Orochimaru and asked for his help in hiding him away until the world forgot about him. The Sanin granted his wish and for 23 years Zanken was in hiding. Until Kabuto can along and asked form to eliminate Tsukimaru Tensho who he previously searching for, now that Kintsuchi was found on a mission the boy was on. He changed plan's, he would deal with Orochimaru's 'lost test subject' after he took care of his old war friend who betrayed him. 'Here my thoughts Kintsuchi and take a good look while you still can. For you are going to feel the wrath of the black sheep!'


	24. Chapter 24

**CH 24**

Kintsuchi was a former Iwa ninja who worked with Kuroshin in the 2nd and 3rd wars. After the wars he was not liking how the organization was gaining money, they mercenaries yes, but they were being hired by nobles who'd use them to eliminate problems that the ninja nations can handle, like protecting important people, and killing other rogue ninja's. Plus the money payment was low, very low. So he planned to use all the money they gained from the war to bribe Kumo into helping with a 'Rebellion' orchestrated Zanken. This rebellion was actually orchestrated by him and he planted evidence that said it was Zanken who sparked the rebellion. On the day the rebellion begun, Kumo sent 5 platoons's of ninja to support in the rebellion. However the rebellion was quickly put down it took three days to quell the rebel's. Kuroshin had led the Kiri officials toward the Hikotsu's hideout near Kiri threw the means of an Earth style; Shadow clone. The real Kuroshin was in the hideout waiting for the Kiri ninja to attack. When the Kiri ninja did attack they killed all the members inside and saved Zanken for last so they could capture him for that was Kuroshin's plan. However they he learned that Zanken had escaped during the attack. After the attack the Kuroshin return to the main Hikotsu organization hideout and informed the rest of the organization that Zanken had 'Betrayed them." Saying he showed Kiri officials the hideout at Kiri and that the rebellion was actually an attack by Kumo ninja who bride angry citizens and ninja into rebel against their leader. The whole organization has listen to his lie and accepted every word he said. He had planned to use the rebellion to have 4th ninja war start this time with siding with Kumo for their support in helping with the Kiri rebellion. However the war was stopped before it started, Konoha had gotten involved and told both sides that another war was pointless 3rd war was over there was no need to start another. Kumo and Kiri agreed and called their armies back. Kuroshin was furious that Konoha has stopped the war. The war he planned to make money from. He would exact his revenge on Konoha for ruining his plans. He changed his plans by bribing some corrupt people into saying that the 5 great nations weren't sharing their powers with the smaller nations. His bribes worked like a charm the first step was killing the Daimyo of the Land of Fang and place a new man in charge, that man was named Tanzo, next he ordered the assassination of the Land of Claw's Daimyo he too was replaced by Dino and both men were war cravers they planned to wage war with each other. However Kuroshin stepped in and whispered to Dino that an alliance would be best for the two countries and that the 5 great nations were the real enemy. He told Dino the alliance was all his idea and he would be known as a great man for it. Dino agreed and struck an alliance with Tanzo. Once the alliance was made Kuroshin and the Hikotsu stepped out of the shadows and said he could assist in the destruction of the war. Both man agreed and together they slowly started to build up the army for the long war that was to come. Kuroshin had sent a spy into each great nation to see what they were up too. His spy reported back that Konoha was sending a team toward the Land of Fang to investigate the strange activity over there. The Hikotsu leader refused to allow them to know what they were up too. So he hired thieves to take them out, which end in failure. So he waited for them to come to the Land of Fang and search. He was informed that two of the Konoha ninja escaped except for one, who stay behind and fought off the army, Tsukimaru Tensho. Kuroshin praised the boy for his actions for sacrificing himself to allow his comrades to get away, but was angered that the plan's for an invasion was revealed. No matter plan's were to proceed as planned, the war must start it must happen, so he could gain what he only wanted money which he could use to gain power, and through that power he could gain fame. He would win and everyone else would loss in his little game.

0-0-0-0

"Why did you do it Zanken, why spare those leaf ninja now they'll know were looking for Tsukimaru," Ryoka asked wondering why he didn't kill the ninja.

"Because Ryoka, Kuroshin is much more important that a ninja and wife. Kintsuchi, betrayed be a long time ago, he was responsible for an incident he orchestrated and planted false evidence on me. He is more important that anyone else even young Tsukimaru. That bastard will pay for his treachery against me."

"Zanken what should we do if we are attacked by the Hikotsu?"

"The organization doesn't matter anymore they believed Kintsuchi they are traitors as well. We will kill them, all of them." Zanken hissed through gritting teeth. Remembering the day when he learned of his partner's betrayal.

Flashback

Zanken was heading toward the main Hikotsu base confusion all over his face. "How did the Kiri ninja find the base? Did they follow me, but was sure I wasn't followed and the rebellion. A rebellion happened in Kiri with Kumo's help this is getting too more and more confusing each second?" he turned his head to Ryoka. "This doesn't make any sense?"

"I know what you mean, how did they find us?" the lazy ninja asked. "Look, were almost to the hideout maybe we can get answers there?"

The two arrived at the main base where it was carved into a giant cave. They would now get the answer's on how Kiri found there hideout. However upon entering they were greeted by a shower of shuriken which the two easily dodged. Zanken looked and saw 20 ninja block his path all armed with weapons. "What is the meaning of his, lower your weapons!" he ordered.

"Sorry but we don't take orders from black sheep." A member spoke.

"What?"

"You are here by the black sheep Zanken. You betrayed us and lead Kiri ninja to our hideout at Kiri." A female yelled her sword ready.

Now Zanken was angered "What! You lie, I did not led those ninja to our hideout I don't even know how they found us!"

"No it is you who lies, Kintsuchi was the only survivor and he told us how it was you who lead those Kiri bastards to the hideout." A tall large ninja spoke.

Zanken's face showed shock. Kintsuchi was the only survivor everyone else was killed. "No you said everyone was killed."

"No only Kintsuchi managed to escape."

This didn't make sense first he's responsible for a rebellion he didn't know about. Now he is being accused of the betraying the organization he created. His brow's connected in anger until. "Kintsuchi, you bastard!" he finally realized that it was Kintsuchi who did this, the rebellion, and the attack on the hideout. He had led the ninja to their hideout, and he planted evidence on him. "Listen you are all being deceived, it is Kintsuchi who is the traitor. He started the rebellion, he led the Kiri ninja to our hideout not me can't you see your working for the wrong person!"

"Do not fill our head with your lies, Zanken. Our orders were to kill you if you were to come back. Farewell Zankne Muhsin." The female ninja said rushing forward. However her attempted was ceased by an attack by Ryoka's Earth style; Earth Fist. Her face was destroyed while her body was sent flying into a wall.

"Kill the traitors!" the large ninja ordered and charged forward sending a punch toward Zanken. Who quickly blocked it and countered by placing a paper bomb on the ninja's chest. He jumped back and sent the bomb off quickly killing the ninja and wounding another. He flashed through hand seals "Water style: Hand of Waves!" he shot a blast of wanted out of his right open palm blasting three ninja and sent them sliding away into the hideout. He notice a kunoichi was going to throw a giant shuriken at Ryoka's exposed back. Acting quickly the blonde grabbed a water bottle he had opened it, threw it into the air casing the water to fly out, and flashed through hand seals. "Water Style: Water Drill!" The water quickly started to spin and form into a drill and head toward the kunoichi piercing through her back and out through her chest ending her life quickly. He saw more ninja were coming. This wasn't looking good at all. He did one more hand sign "Hidden Mist jutsu."A large cloud of fog appeared covering the whole area. Mushin turned to Ryoka. "Come Ryoka, let us escape while the mist covers out tracks."

Ryoka nodded and took off with Zanken leaving the base and all there betrayed comrades behind.

End Flashback

Zanken's fist tightened in anger. Finally after 23 years in hiding he can kill the rotten bastard who betrayed him and took over there organization. Finally he would get his revenge. His anger turned to happiness he pictured himself standing over the dead corpse of his former friend and the Hikotsu Organization in ruins with all its members dead. The Hikotsu betrayed him by siding with Kinstuchi they would die, every last one of them would die by the fearsome fours hands.

0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Konoha Tsunade was having a not so well day she learned that the search was called off. She was furious that Kakashi called it off but she needed all her force to defend against the Fang-Claw army. They now had only 3 weeks left until the allied Fang-Claw army mobilized and attack Konoha. The search for Tsukimaru would be halted but... that's who they needed. They needed Tsukimaru. He was one of the greatest Ninja in Konoha. Even though his sister was here, one Tensho wouldn't be enough help, so the 6th Hokage sent a message to the twin's Clan. The Tensho clan, the clan that would help Konoha should it be invaded. She had sent the message to the two days ago saying they were in need of their assistants from the Fang-Claw army. So far there she was still waiting for a response. As of now she was sitting in her office watching the stairs that slowly star to appear in the night sky. She had a terrible headache from everything that had transpired the last two weeks. Tsukimaru going missing, and a war with the Land of Fang and Land of Claw, this was too getting to be too much. Giving a sigh she opened a draw and pulled out a bottle of sake. She was preparing to drink it when Shizune came rushing in with a letter in her hand.

"Lady Tsuande I have news,"

Quickly Tsuande stored the sake under her deck before her assistant could see it. "What is it Shizune?"

"The Clan leader has responded," she cleared her throat. "He says if the army is to march on Konoha they would be here in less than a day. However they will only come if the army is to mobilize and attack us. Suna is already sending an army to help support in our defenses."

Tsuande sighed in relief, the Tensho clan would aid in the defense should the non-ninja army would attack. But there was still the fact that Tsukimaru Tensho wasn't found yet. If he was here there chance in defeating the enemy would be bumped up by 2 if including his demon he held inside him. Which was another reason why they needed him back, Jiraiya wanted to see what type of seal was placed on him. "Why did this have to happen, Shizune? Why did he have to stay behind to stall the enemy?"

"I think he did it so the mission could be completed. He probably knew they wouldn't make it back unless he stayed behind to hold off their attackers."

The blonde gave a sigh "You may be right Shizune, I just may be right." Just then an ANBU appeared.

"I have a report on the Land of Fang mama."

"Please share." Tsunade responded. What more bad news could it be this time?

"It's seems the land of Fangs barrack's was attacked." They ANBU reported getting a surprised expression form the Hokage. "And it wasn't by any nation's ninja, the photo's show theses people." he handed a set of photographs to them.

Tsunade looked at the pictures with Shizune looking over her shoulder. What they say was a surprise they'd never expected. Four men were laying waste to the barracks killing thousands of soldiers. She knew exactly who they were. "The Fearsome four." She whispered. She knew a lot of information about Zanken Mushin and his team.

"What's Zanken doing all the way in there?" Shizune asked.

"He's looking for Tsukimaru that why?" the ANBU answered. I heard him questioning soldiers about him. He even stormed into the Feudal lord throne and threatened to know where he was."

"And?"

"The Daimyo didn't know anything; he only knew that Konoha ninja had entered the village. We found out that he acquired the info from one of our own ninja he attacked."

"Damn it, now we really need to get Tsukimaru back." this wasn't good; Zanken and the fearsome four were still looking for him. "Shizune, assemble an 8 man squad right away, I don't care who's in it I need the one assemble now, we can't let Tsukimaru bet found by Zanken!"

"Yes my lady."

0-0-0-0

Zanken wasn't happy one bit. He learned that Kintsuhci had left to look for Tsukimaru Tensho who had escaped after single handily taking on the Land of Fang's military. He was very impressed by the boy, to be able to take on all those enemies and still wake away. But he was still anger both targets weren't here. Now here he was traveling through the forest with his team heading back to the Land of fire. If Tsukimaru was heading there then Kntsuchi would surely follow him and with luck both would meet there death at his hands. He still couldn't stop remembering the first fight how that demon took over and nearly kill him. What if his demon took over again and this time it would kill him? No, he couldn't die so easily he was an S class rouge ninja and was one of the best ninja Kiri had to offer, not to mention he had his team to back him up. They were the fearsome four the strongest rouge ninja team to ever be assembled. They had kill thousands of people without mercy, but now… now the more Zanken thought about it the more he wondered if he would survive another battle with him. Yet in their first fight it was too easy he had easily defeated him until the demon took control and started to clobber him. That demon was the main threat if it came out again he would have to retreat. Wait did he say retreat? No, he would not retreat not like the first time. Now he started to wonder why he didn't kill him before the Konoha reinforcements arrived. He couldn't have kill him then be on his way. But no, he leaves loosing the chance of kill him. This time he wouldn't miss it he would kill that boy and bring his head to Orochimaru so he could be done with this stupid search for him. However before going after Tsukimaru he would need to kill that bastard Kintsuchi who betrayed him those years ago. That man always haunted his nightmares when here he slept. One he killed him he wouldn't have to worry about him appearing in his dreams anymore. He would finally be rid of him and the organization he created with him once and for all. His revenge would be complete. Yes, revenge would be taken on Kintsuchi, and he wouldn't finally kill Tsukimaru.

0-0-0-0

The stairs filled the night sky and shined above the now quit village of Konoha. Mostly everyone had gone to bed, most but not all. For there was a lone blonde walking through the quiet streets her head hung low and her feet kicking pebbles here and there. Over the last two week's Ino had started to reconnect with the world, she began eating, shower and train, everyday. Her showers always helped wash away the painful memories of that mission to the Land of Fang. She had heard the Hokage had sent a message to the Tensho clan, truth be told she was actually looking for to meeting the clan that Tsukimaru and Kurotsuki were born into. Her eyes felt a few tears at remembering the moment Tsukimaru kissed her. 'Why do I always cry whenever I think of that moment?' She had rounded a corner that when she felt someone's charka flair a second after a loud boom was followed after. She turned and saw smoke coming from the forest. What the hell happened over there? Was there a fight and someone set of bombs? No, that couldn't be it; she felt chakra so it must have been a powerful fire jutsu. Yet this chakra it felt… familiar for some reason. Then as it had just appeared the charka single simply… vanished, without a trace. Curiosity got the better of here but she wasn't going to find out what happened she wasn't wearing her ninja clothing. She knew the Hokage would send ANBU out to investigate what happened out in the forest. She decided to let it go and get back home. She had taken two steps when the sound of a weak scream alerted her. Listening carefully the sound came from the south were the village gate was. Turning in that direction she took off to whatever made that noise. She took to the roofs and speed off to the gate. She had a feeling that something or someone was there. Her thoughts came back to the charka she sensed minutes before. It felt very familiar to her she had a feeling she knew this chakra signal form somewhere. Since she was nearing the gate she took to the streets and continued onward. When she reached it she stopped in her tracks looking around she found…nothing? How could this be? She heard the nose coming from this area. Her anger getting the better of her she stopped her foot and prepared to leave. Suddenly a noise caught her attention turning around she saw to her shock the village gates were being force open. Who could have this much strength to open those two giant doors by themselves? Her body told her to run but her mind told her to stay. She stood frozen to the spot as she watched the doors being opened. Then after there were opened so slightly a long figure slowly limped their way in. She saw the person was carrying a sword but she couldn't tell who it was. She slowly walked forward. As she did she noticed this person was a male from the heaving breathing. She saw the man moving out of the shadow's of the gate. When he was in the moon light, Ino's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her she thought he was dead but Choji was right she just needed a little faith, for standing before her; was Tsukimaru Tensho. She took in his appearance; his long white hair had been undone form its ponytail leaving it to fall over his shoulders, his shirt was gone exposing the wounds that littered his body and the blood that leaked out of them, his black hakama was completely shredded on the left side which exposed his bloody left leg and grey bandages were completely gone. She saw a long then scare ran from his right shoulder and ended just above his abdomen. His sword was broken and his sheath was missing. All in all he looked like he came back from a war. His eyes were half open he was breathing heavily and was on the verge of collapsing. Ino started in shock and horror at his current look. "Ts Tsukimaru?" she asked. She watched the white haired boy stand there it seemed like forever as she looked at him hoping to see if he'd answer. Suddenly the boy shook then dropped to the round face first. "Tsukimaru," Quickly the blonde rushed over her ponytail flying behind her. When she reached him she quickly turned him over and started doing medical jutsu to stable him. She couldn't believe it, Tsukimaru was alive but on the verge of death, she concentrated hard on the making sure he wouldn't die, she lost her sensei. She was not going to lose the man she loved. Slowly but surely he started to breathing more, sighed to herself she stopped and lifted his unconscious body over her shoulder and started to run straight to the hospital. She was not going to lose him, he had returned and now home. She continued her run to the hospital; she wasn't going to stop Tsukimaru needed to get medical help. She could feel his blood leaking onto her shirt. He wounds were reopening she had to get him to the hospital. Finally after running for what seemed like forever she finally arrived her feet were killing from the running, but she made it she reach her destination.

Deep in the forest were the explosion happened a figure slowly rose to his feet. Blood and dirty were on his torn clothes. His black eyes held an angry look in them he was so close, so close but he got away. 'Damn you, Oniken. Damn you for escaping my grasp. You may be safe in Konoha for now. However the next time you leave that village. I'll kill you and your accursed host, Tsukimaru Tensho.' He sensed multiple people approaching he could fight them but he was wounded too much and low on chakra, no he would leave and fight another day. With a single hand seal he sunk into the ground unnoticed.


	25. Sorry

Hey guys I'm sorry to say this but I can't think of anything else for my story. I'm glad you enjoyed and if you want you can continue it however you want. I'm going to be making a new story with my new OC. I haven't thought of a name yet but I'll think of something.


End file.
